Heridas
by Rock Violet
Summary: ¿Qué puede ser peor que estar de deudas hasta el cuello y ser la responsable de mantener en pie un rancho? Cualquiera pensaría que no hay muchas cosas peores, pero para Sakura no había algo peor que deberle dinero a Syaoran Li. Lo que no sabía es que a Syaoran no le importaba mucho su dinero, no. Lo que él quería era convertirla en su mujer y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.
1. Uno

**Aclaración. **Aquí de nuevo los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard. Nada me pertenece u.u, y no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

* * *

**Uno**

Sakura Kinomoto acababa de llegar a lo que por años conoció como su casa, su única y verdadera casa. Pero por más buenos recuerdos que eso le trajera, no podía ignorar el hecho de estar en serios problemas.

Sentada en el suelo al lado del escritorio donde su padre se había sentado cada noche, encontró el papel mientras trataba de ordenar todas las cuentas pendientes. Desdobló la hoja con leve curiosidad, como había desdoblado tantas otras, pero solo había leído un párrafo cuando enderezó lentamente la espalda y empezó a sentir un hormigueo en los dedos. Asombrada, comenzó otra vez, abriendo mucho los ojos, aturdida de espanto por lo que acababa de leer. Lo comprobó dos veces más hasta que la noticia la golpeo como era debido.

A cualquiera, menos a él. ¡Cielo santo, a cualquiera, menos a él!

Le debía cien mil dólares a Syaoran Li.

Más intereses, claro. ¿A qué porcentaje? No pudo seguir leyendo para averiguarlo.

Dejó caer el papel sobre la superficie desordenada del suelo y se reclinó para abrazar sus rodillas. La conmoción le provocó una náusea, miedo y esa sensación de vértigo que produce la muerte de la esperanza. Su situación era bastante mala y ya se había hecho a la idea, pero aquella deuda insospechada la dejó destrozada.

¿Por qué había de ser precisamente Syaoran Li? ¿Por qué no con un banco cualquiera? El resultado final sería el mismo, desde luego, pero al menos no se sentiría tan humillada. La idea de encontrarse con él cara a cara hacía que la parte más tierna de su ser se encogiera de temor. Si Li llegaba a sospechar que esa ternura existía, estaba perdida.

Todavía le temblaban las manos cuando recogió el papel para leerlo de nuevo, con la intención de cerciorarse de los detalles del acuerdo financiero.

Syaoran Li le había hecho un préstamo personal de cien mil dólares a su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, a una tasa de interés de un dos por ciento más baja que la tasa del mercado... y el préstamo había vencido dos meses atrás. Sakura se sintió aún peor. Sabía que la deuda estaba pendiente, porque había revisado minuciosamente los libros de cuentas de su padre con la esperanza de salvar algo del desastre financiero en el que estaba inmerso cuando murió.

Había liquidado apresuradamente todos sus bienes para pagar las deudas más acuciantes, todos menos el rancho, que había sido siempre el sueño de su padre y que de alguna forma había llegado a convertirse en un refugio para ella. Quince años antes, cuando su padre vendió la casa familiar y la obligó a cambiar su ordenada y ociosa vida en Connecticut por el calor y la humedad de un rancho ganadero en el interior de Florida, no le gustó aquella tierra, pero eso había sido más de una década atrás y las cosas fueron cambiando. Ese rancho término siendo su conexión más fuerte con su padre y con la idea de un hogar.

La gente cambiaba, el tiempo cambiaba... y el tiempo cambiaba a la gente. El rancho ya no representaba para ella ni el amor, ni los sueños, como lo había representado para su padre; era sencillamente todo lo que le quedaba. En otro tiempo, la vida le había parecido muy complicada, pero resultaba extraño lo simples que eran las cosas cuando se trataba de sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, le resultaba difícil rendirse. Sabía desde el principio que le sería casi imposible conservar el rancho y más aún lograr que volviera a rendir beneficios, pero estaba dispuesta al menos a intentarlo. No habría podido vivir con su mala conciencia si, eligiendo el camino más fácil, hubiera dado el rancho por perdido.

Pero después de todo tendría que venderlo, o al menos vender el ganado; no tenía otro modo de devolver aquellos cien mil dólares. Lo extraño era que Li no le hubiera reclamado ya su devolución. Pero, si vendía el ganado, ¿de qué serviría el rancho? Para salir adelante dependía de la venta del ganado, y sin esos ingresos tendría que vender el rancho de todas formas.

Era tan duro pensar en abandonar el rancho... Casi había empezado a tener esperanzas de poder conservarlo. Le había dado miedo hacerse ilusiones y había intentado no hacerlo, pero aun así aquel leve destello de optimismo había empezado a crecer poco a poco. Pero finalmente había fracasado también en aquello, como en todo lo demás: como hija, como esposa y ahora también como ranchera.

Incluso si Li le concedía una prórroga sobre el préstamo, cosa que no esperaba que ocurriera, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de poder pagarlo cuando el plazo venciera de nuevo. Lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna opción; estaba sencillamente al borde de la ruina.

No ganaría nada demorando lo inevitable. Temía tanto hablar con Li, de modo que, cuanto antes, mejor.

El reloj de pared marcaba casi las nueve y media; Li todavía estaría despierto. Buscó su número, marcó y la invadió la sensación habitual. Incluso antes de que sonara el primer tono, sus dedos se cerraron con tanta fuerza sobre el teléfono que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y el corazón empezó a latirle a tal velocidad que se sintió como si hubiera estado corriendo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¡Oh, no! Ni siquiera podría hablar con coherencia si no conseguía calmarse.

Contestaron a la sexta llamada, y para entonces Sakura ya había reunido fuerzas para hablar con él. Cuando la asistenta dijo: «Residencia del señor Li», la voz de Sakura sonó perfectamente sosegada, incluso cuando pidió hablar con él.

-Lo siento, no está en casa. ¿Quiere que le dé algún mensaje?

Sakura se sintió casi aliviada, aunque sabía que tendría que llamar otra vez.

-Por favor, dígale que llame a Sakura Kinomoto -dijo, y le dio a la asistenta su número. Luego preguntó-. ¿Volverá pronto?

La asistenta vaciló un instante antes de decir:

-No, creo que vendrá bastante tarde, pero le daré su mensaje a primera hora de la mañana.

-Gracias -murmuró Sakura, y colgó.

Debería haber supuesto que no estaría en casa. Li era famoso, o quizá fuera mejor decir conocido, por sus aventuras. Si se había tranquilizado con los años, era solo en apariencia. Según las habladurías que Sakura oía de cuando en cuando, su fogosidad seguía intacta. Una mirada de aquellos ojos chocolate todavía podía hacer que a una mujer se le acelerara el corazón, y Syaoran miraba a muchas mujeres, pero Sakura no era una de ellas.

Entre ellos había surgido una profunda antipatía en su primer encuentro, quince años antes, y en el mejor de los casos su relación era una especie de tregua silenciosa. Su padre había actuado a modo de mediador entre ellos, pero ahora estaba muerto, y Sakura esperaba lo peor. Li no tenía término medio.

No había nada que pudiera hacer respecto al préstamo esa noche, y se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir revisando el resto de los papeles de su padre, así que decidió dejarlo. Se dio una ducha rápida, pese a que a sus músculos doloridos les habría venido bien una más larga, pero como no quería gastar mucha luz y, dado que obtenía el agua de un pozo mediante una bomba eléctrica, debía renunciar a los pequeños lujos en beneficio de otros más importantes, como comer.

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba cuando se acostó no pudo conciliar el sueño. La idea de hablar con Li la obsesionaba, y de nuevo su corazón se aceleró. Intentó respirar hondo, lentamente, siempre le sucedía lo mismo, y era aún peor cuando tenía que verlo cara a cara. ¡Si al menos no fuera tan intimidante! Pero medía como un metro noventa de estatura y a pesar de ser delgado sus músculos estaban tan bien definidos que era imposible no notarlos; se le daba bien amedrentar a la gente.

Cada vez que lo tenía cerca, Sakura se sentía amenazada de forma irracional, y hasta pensar en él le producía inquietud. Ningún otro hombre le hacía reaccionar de aquella forma; nadie la ponía tan nerviosa, tan a la defensiva... y tan excitada de una forma extraña e instintiva.

Había sido así desde el principio, desde el momento en que lo vio por vez primera. Entonces era apenas una niña de nueve años, mimada y altiva como solo una niña consentida por su padre podía serlo.

Así creció hasta llegar a la adolescencia, siempre con la curiosidad por acercarse más a Syaoran pero con la cautela de mantenerse protegida. Para cuando ella tenía diecisiete años la reputación de Li ya lo precedía, y Sakura estaba decidida a demostrarle que ella no era una de esas mujeres que lo perseguían sin descanso. ¡Como si él hubiera estado interesado en ella!, pensó Sakura agriamente, dando vueltas en la cama. ¡Qué cría era entonces! Una cría estúpida, mimada y asustada.

Porque, en efecto, Syaoran Li la asustó, a pesar de que no le hizo ningún caso. O, mejor dicho, fue su propia reacción lo que la asustó.

Entonces él tenía veintiún años, era un hombre muy distinto a los chicos a los que estaba acostumbrada, y un hombre que ya había convertido un insignificante rancho ganadero del interior de Florida en un próspero y pujante imperio con solo su fuerza de voluntad y arduo trabajo. Cuándo lo vio ahí cerniéndose sobre su padre mientras ambos hablaban de ganado, se llevó un susto de muerte. Aún recordaba que se quedó sin aliento como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, él había cambiado con los años al igual que ella solo que estaba acostumbrada a verlo de lejos.

Pero ahí estaban, de pie junto al caballo de Li, este tenía un brazo apoyado sobre la silla mientras descansaba la otra mano, descuidadamente, sobre la cadera. Era pura energía, todo músculo y vitalidad, fortaleza y seguridad, y dominaba al inmenso animal a su antojo. Sakura ya había oído hablar de él; los hombres, riendo lo llamaban «semental» con cierta admiración, y las mujeres también, pero siempre en voz baja, alteradas y casi temerosas.

A una mujer se le concedía el beneficio de la duda si salía con él una sola vez, pero si eran dos, se daba por sentado que se había acostado con él. En aquella época, a Sakura ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que su reputación era probablemente exagerada. Ahora que era mayor, seguía sin pensarlo. Había algo en el modo de mirar de Li que hacía que una mujer creyera cuanto se decía de él.

Pero ni siquiera su fama la había preparado para encontrarse con el hombre en carne y hueso, pues este irradiaba fuerza y energía. La vida relucía más fuerte y brillante en ciertas personas, y Syaoran Li era una de ellas. Era un fuego oscuro que se erguía sobre todo cuanto lo rodeaba con su altura y su poderosa constitución, y dominaba a la gente con su personalidad impetuosa e incluso ruda.

Sakura contuvo el aliento al verlo, con su pelo castaño oscuro que el sol hacía brillar, sus ojos achicados bajo las cejas oscuras y prominentes, y el labio superior casi sobresaliendo por su mueca de concentración. Estaba bronceado, como siempre, debido a las largas horas que pasaba trabajando a la intemperie durante todo el año; mientras Sakura lo observaba, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien y por la curva de su pómulo alto, antes de rodar por su mejilla y caer por su mandíbula cuadrada.

Manchas de sudor oscurecían su camisa de faena azul debajo de los brazos y en el pecho y en la espalda. Pero ni siquiera el sudor y el polvo eclipsaban su halo de poderosa e intensa masculinidad, sino que, por el contrario, parecían realzarlo. Al ver su mano apoyada sobre la cadera, Sakura reparó en sus caderas y en sus largas piernas, y en los vaqueros descoloridos y estrechos que resaltaban su cuerpo de manera tan eficaz que se quedó boquiabierta. El corazón dejó de latirle un instante, y luego emprendió un ritmo frenético que le hizo estremecerse por entero. Tenía diecisiete años, era demasiado joven para dominar sus emociones, demasiado joven para enfrentarse a aquel hombre, y su reacción la asustó. Por ello, cuando se acercó a su padre para que la presentara, se comportó con desdén.

Empezaron con mal pie y así habían seguido desde entonces. Ella era posiblemente la única mujer del mundo que no congeniaba con Li, y no estaba segura, ni siquiera ahora, de querer que fuera de otro modo. Por algún motivo, se sentía más a gusto sabiendo que a él le desagradaba; al menos, así no utilizaría con ella su formidable encanto. En ese sentido, su hostilidad entrañaba cierta seguridad.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras yacía en la cama, pensando en él y en lo que solamente se atrevía a reconocer para sus adentros: que ella no era más inmune a los encantos de Li que la legión de mujeres que ya habían sucumbido a ellos. Estaría segura únicamente mientras él no se diera cuenta de lo vulnerable que era a su potente masculinidad. Sin duda, disfrutaría aprovechándose del poder que ejercía sobre ella para hacerle pagar todos los comentarios sarcásticos que Sakura le había dedicado a lo largo de los años, y todas las demás cosas que no le gustaban de ella. Para protegerse, Sakura debía mantenerlo a raya a base de hostilidad; resultaba bastante irónico que ahora precisara de su simpatía para sobrevivir económicamente.

Casi se le había olvidado reír, como no fuera por las muecas que delante de la gente pasaban por risas pero que carecían de toda alegría, y también sonreír, salvo por la falsa máscara de jovialidad que refrenaba el dolor. Pero en la soledad de su habitación, a oscuras, sintió que una sonrisa cansina curvaba su boca. Si tenía que depender de la buena voluntad de Li para sobrevivir, ya podía salir al prado, cavar un hoyo y cubrirse de tierra para ahorrarse tiempo y complicaciones.

A la mañana siguiente merodeó por la casa esperando a que la llamara tanto tiempo como pudo, pero tenía trabajo que hacer, y el ganado no podía esperar. Finalmente se dio por vencida y se fue al establo, con la mente puesta en los innumerables problemas que el rancho presentaba cada día. Había varios campos de heno que segar y empacar, pero se había visto obligada a vender el tractor y la empacadora; el único modo que tenía de segar el heno era ofrecerle a alguien parte de la cosecha para que se encargara de segarlo y empacarlo por ella. Metió la camioneta en el establo y subió al pajar para contar las pacas que le quedaban. Sus reservas estaban muy mermadas; tendría que hacer algo pronto.

No podía alzar las pesadas pacas, pero había ideado un sistema para manejarlas. Aparcaba la camioneta justo debajo del ventanuco del pajar y lo único que tenía que hacer era empujar las pacas por el borde del ventanuco y estas caían en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Empujar el heno no era fácil; el peso de las pacas variaba, pero algunas de ellas eran tan pesadas que apenas podía moverlas centímetro a centímetro.

Llevó la camioneta al otro lado del prado, donde pastaba el ganado; las reses alzaron las cabezas, observaron con sus grandes ojos marrones la camioneta, y el rebaño entero empezó a avanzar hacia ella. Sakura detuvo la camioneta y se montó en la parte de atrás. Tirar las pacas a pulso le resultaba imposible; así que cortó los cordeles que sujetaban las balas y las deshizo con el rastrillo que llevaba consigo; después arrojó el heno al suelo en grandes montones. Volvió a subirse a la camioneta, avanzó un trecho por el prado y se detuvo para repetir la operación. Hizo aquello una y otra vez hasta que la parte de atrás de la camioneta estuvo vacía, y para cuando acabó le dolían tanto los hombros que tenía la impresión de que le ardían los músculos.

Si el rebaño no hubiera menguado tanto, no habría podido manejarlo. Pero si tuviera más cabezas de ganado, se dijo, podría pagar a alguien para que la ayudara. Al recordar cuánta gente solía trabajar en el rancho, la cantidad de personas que hacían falta para sacarlo adelante, la invadió una oleada de desesperanza. La razón le decía que era imposible que lo hiciera todo ella sola.

¿Pero qué tenía que ver la razón con la cruda realidad? Debía hacerlo ella sola porque no tenía a nadie. A veces pensaba que eso era justamente lo que la vida se empeñaba en demostrarle: que solo podía depender de sí misma, que no había nadie en quien pudiera confiar, nadie en quien pudiera apoyarse, nadie lo bastante fuerte para darle ánimos y ayudarla cuando necesitaba descansar. En ocasiones, experimentaba una insoportable sensación de soledad, sobre todo desde que su padre había muerto, pero al mismo tiempo encontraba cierto consuelo, un tanto perverso, sabiendo que no podía confiar en nadie más que en sí misma. No esperaba nada de los demás, de modo que nunca se sentía desilusionada cuando no daban la talla. Sencillamente, aceptaba los hechos tal y como eran, sin embellecerlos. Hacía lo que tenía que hacer y seguía adelante. Al menos, ahora era libre y ya no temía despertarse cada mañana.

Anduvo por el rancho, haciendo sus tareas, procurando no pensar en nada y dejando sencillamente que su cuerpo ejecutara los movimientos necesarios. Era más fácil así; podría lamerse las heridas cuando acabara su trabajo, pero el mejor modo de acabarlo era ignorar las protestas de sus músculos y el dolor de los arañazos y rasguños que se había hecho. Ninguna de sus antiguas amigas habría creído nunca que Sakura Kinomoto sería capaz de emplear sus delicadas manos para un trabajo físico tan duro. A veces, le divertía imaginar cuál sería su reacción, otro juego mental al que jugaba para entretenerse. Sakura Kinomoto siempre había sido risueña y dada a gastar bromas; habría estado perfecta con una copa de champán en la mano y diamantes en las orejas.

Ahora, sin embargo, debía alimentar el ganado, segar el heno, reparar el cercado, y eso era solamente la punta del iceberg. Tenía que refrescar al ganado, aunque todavía no sabía cómo iba a apañárselas. Tenía que marcarlo, castrarlo, alimentarlo... Cuando pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer se sentía desalentada, de modo que rara vez pensaba en ello. Afrontaba cada día según venía, haciendo lo que podía. Se trataba de sobrevivir, y se había convertido en una virtuosa de la supervivencia.

Esa noche, a las diez, al ver que Li no la llamaba, se armó de valor y volvió a llamarlo. De nuevo fue la asistenta quien contestó; Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, preguntándose si Li pasaba alguna vez la noche en su casa.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto. Quisiera hablar con el señor Li, por favor. ¿Está en casa?

-Sí, está en el establo. Le pasaré su llamada.

De modo que tenía teléfono en el establo. Por un instante, mientras oía los ruidos del teléfono, Sakura pensó con envidia en el rancho de Li, y aquello la distrajo del repentino galopar de su corazón y del ritmo entrecortado de su respiración.

-Aquí Li -su voz profunda e impaciente sonó como un ladrido para el oído de Sakura, y esta dio un respingo apretando con fuerza el teléfono y cerrando los ojos.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto -procuró mantener un tono lo más distante posible al identificarse-. Me gustaría hablar contigo, si puedes.

-Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo. Tengo una yegua a punto de parir, así que di lo que tengas que decir cuanto antes.

-Me temo que tenemos que hablar largo y tendido. Así que, preferiría que nos viéramos. ¿Te viene bien que vaya a tu casa mañana por la mañana?

El soltó una breve carcajada áspera, y desprovista de humor.

-Esto es un rancho, cariño, no un club social. No tengo tiempo para verte mañana por la mañana.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo?

Él masculló una maldición.

-Mira, ahora mismo no puedo atenderte. Me pasaré por tu casa mañana por la tarde, cuando vaya a la ciudad. Sobre las seis -cortó la comunicación antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada, pero cuando ella colgó a su vez, pensó amargamente que era él quien tenía la sartén por el mango, de modo que poco importaba si a ella la hora le convenía o no.

Al menos, ya lo había llamado, y le quedaban veinticuatro horas por delante para reunir el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarse a él. Al día siguiente, dejaría de trabajar a tiempo para ducharse y lavarse el pelo, se maquillaría y perfumaría, y se pondría sus pantalones de lino blanco y su camisa de seda blanca.

Al verla, Li pensaría que era lo que siempre había pensado que era: una inútil y una engreída.

A última hora de la tarde, el sol abrasador había hecho subir la temperatura hasta los cuarenta grados, y el ganado estaba nervioso. Li estaba sudoroso, acalorado, polvoriento y malhumorado, igual que sus hombres. Habían pasado mucho tiempo reuniendo el ganado, para vacunarlo y marcarlo, y ahora el retumbar amenazador de los truenos anunciaba una tormenta de verano. Los hombres acabaron apresuradamente sus tareas, deseando terminar antes de que empezara a llover.

El polvo se alzaba en el aire al tiempo que los mugidos nerviosos aumentaban de volumen y el hedor a cuero quemado se intensificaba. Li trabajaba mano a mano con los hombres, sin desdeñar el trabajo sucio. Aquel era su rancho, su vida. El trabajo a veces, era desagradable, pero él había conseguido que su rancho fuera rentable, mientras que otros habían fracasado, y lo había hecho a base de sudor y determinación. Su madre había preferido irse antes que soportar aquella vida; naturalmente, en aquella época el rancho era mucho más pequeño, no como el imperio que él había levantado. Su padre, y el rancho, no habían podido darle el estilo de vida que ella deseaba. Li a veces sentía una amarga satisfacción al pensar que ahora su madre lamentaría haber abandonado tan cruelmente a su marido y a su hijo. No la odiaba; ni siquiera eso se merecía. Sencillamente, la desdeñaba a ella, y a cualquiera de las personas ricas, caprichosas, aburridas e inútiles a las que su madre contaba entre sus amigos.

Yamasaki soltó a la última ternera, y, limpiándose el sudor de la cara con la manga de la camisa, miró el sol y los amenazadores nubarrones de la tormenta que se acercaba.

-Bueno, ya está -gruñó-. Será mejor que recojamos antes de que estalle la tormenta -miró a su jefe-. ¿No ibas a ir a ver a esa tal Kinomoto esta tarde?

Yamasaki estaba en el establo cuando Li habló con Sakura, de modo que había escuchado la conversación. Después de echar un vistazo a su reloj, Li masculló una maldición. Se había olvidado de Sakura, y habría preferido que Yamasaki no se lo hubiera recordado. Había pocas personas en el mundo que lo irritaran tanto como Sakura Kinomoto.

-Maldita sea, será mejor que me vaya -dijo de mala gana. Sabía qué quería Sakura. Le había sorprendido que lo llamara, en lugar de seguir ignorando la deuda. Seguramente, se lamentaría del poco dinero que le quedaba y le diría que no podía de ninguna manera reunir esa cantidad. Con solo pensar en ella, le daban ganas de agarrarla y zarandearla con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella era exactamente lo que más le disgustaba: un parásito malcriado y egoísta que no había trabajado ni un día en toda su vida. Su padre se había arruinado pagándole sus caprichos, pero Fujitaka Kinomoto siempre había sido un poco idiota en lo que a su amada y única hija concernía. Nada era lo bastante bueno para su pequeña Sakura, nada en absoluto.

Lástima que su querida Sakura fuera una niña mimada. Maldición, cuánto lo irritaba. Le había caído mal desde el primer momento que la vio, cuando se acercó tonteando a donde estaba hablando con su padre, alzando altaneramente la nariz como si percibiera un olor desagradable. Lo cual, después de todo, era posible. El sudor, producto del trabajo físico, era un olor desconocido para ella. Sakura lo miró como habría mirado a un gusano y, considerándolo insignificante, le dio la espalda y se puso a hacerle carantoñas a su padre para sacarle algo con aquellos encantadores mohines suyos.

-Oiga, jefe, si no quiere ir a ver a ese bombón, yo iré en su lugar con mucho gusto -se ofreció Yamasaki, sonriendo.

-No me des ideas -dijo Li malhumorado, volviendo a mirar su reloj. Podía ir a casa y lavarse un poco, pero entonces llegaría tarde. En ese momento, no estaba muy lejos del rancho de los Kinomoto y no le apetecía conducir de vuelta a casa, ducharse, y luego hacer el mismo camino de vuelta para no ofender la delicada nariz de Sakura. Esta tendría que aguantarlo tal y como estaba, sucio y sudoroso. Al fin y al cabo, era ella la que iba a pedirle un favor. Con el humor que tenía, bien podía pedirle la devolución de la deuda, aunque sabía perfectamente que no podía pagarla. Se preguntó, divertido, si se ofrecería a pagarle de otro modo. Le estaría bien empleado que él aceptara; seguramente, Sakura se estremecería de repugnancia con solo pensar en entregarle su hermoso cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, él era un tipo duro, estaba sucio y trabajaba para ganarse la vida.

Mientras se acercaba a su camioneta y se sentaba tras el volante, no podía quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza: la imagen de Sakura Kinomoto tendida bajo él, de su esbelto cuerpo desnudo, de su pelo castaño claro extendido sobre la almohada mientras él entraba y salía de ella. Se excitó al pensar en aquella imagen provocativa, y maldijo para sus adentros. Maldita fuera ella, y maldito él también. Se había pasado años mirándola, fantaseando con ella, deseándola y al mismo tiempo queriendo enseñarle de la forma que fuera a no ser una snob, una engreída y una egoísta.

Otras personas no la veían así; Sakura podía ser encantadora cuando quería, y prefería dedicar su encanto a los vecinos del pueblo, tal vez con el único propósito de divertirse con su credulidad. Los rancheros y granjeros de la zona eran gente afable, que compensaba sus interminables jornadas de trabajo con reuniones informales, fiestas y barbacoas casi todos los fines de semana, y Sakura los tenía a todos comiendo de su mano. Ellos no veían el lado de su personalidad que se empeñaba en mostrarle a él; siempre estaba riendo y bailando..., pero nunca con él. Era capaz de bailar con todos los hombres del pueblo, menos con él. Sí, él la miraba y, como era un hombre sano con un instinto sexual sano, no podía remediar responder físicamente a su cuerpo y a su sonrisa resplandeciente, aunque le molestara hacerlo. No quería desearla, pero con solo mirarla se excitaba.

Otros hombres también la miraban con ojos hambrientos, pero al final siempre terminaban con el rabo entre las patas, solamente como uno más de los hombres a los que Sakura podría arruinar con su egoísmo y desdén, como arruinó a su propio padre. Hasta cuando Fujitaka se encontraba hasta el cuello de deudas, siguió dándole dinero para que Sakura mantuviera su tren de vida. Su padre estaba en la ruina, pero ella seguía comprándose ropa y joyas, y seguía yendo a esquiar a lugares exclusivos en vacaciones. Hacía falta un hombre rico para mantener a Sakura Kinomoto, y fuerte también.

La idea de ser él quien le diera todas aquellas cosas, y, por tanto, el único que tuviera ciertos derechos sobre ella, asaltaba su mente con perturbadora insistencia. Por muy enfadado, irritado o disgustado que se sintiera con ella, no podía evitar desearla. Había algo en ella que le daba ganas de extender los brazos y poseerla. Sakura tenía la apariencia, la voz y el olor de lo exquisito; él deseaba saber si también sabía exquisitamente, y si su piel era tan sedosa como parecía. Deseaba hundir las manos en su pelo, probar su boca suave y grande, trazar con los dedos los contornos perfectos de sus pómulos cincelados e inhalar la fragancia turbadora de su piel.

Percibió su olor el día que la vio por primera vez, el perfume de su pelo y de su piel, y la dulzura de su carne. Ella era exquisita, sí, demasiado exquisita para cualquiera, y para el pobre hombre con el que se había casado y al que luego había abandonado, y ciertamente también para su padre. Li deseaba perderse en aquella exquisitez. Era un impulso primitivo y puramente masculino, la respuesta de un hombre hacia una mujer provocativa. Tal vez Sakura fuera una mojigata, pero sus coqueteos atraían a los hombres como la flor más dulce a las abejas.

En ese momento, Sakura estaba sola, pero Syaoran sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo sin que se buscara un hombre. ¿Por qué no iba a ser él ese hombre? Estaba cansado de desearla y de verla arrugar la nariz cada vez que lo veía. A él no podría manejarlo con un dedo, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer, pero ese era el precio que tendría que pagar por sus caprichos.

Li achicó los ojos, intentando ver a través de la lluvia que empezaba a estrellarse contra el parabrisas, y pensó en la satisfacción que le daría que Sakura dependiera de él económicamente. Era una satisfacción primitiva y áspera. La utilizaría para saciar sus deseos, pero no le permitiría acercarse lo suficiente a él como para nublarle la mente y el juicio.

Él nunca había tenido que pagar por una mujer, pero si tenía que hacerlo para conseguir a Sakura Kinomoto, lo haría. Nunca había deseado a una mujer como la deseaba a ella, de modo que tal vez así pudiera tomarse la revancha.

La tormenta estalló de pronto, y una cortina de lluvia se deslizó por el parabrisas hasta oscurecer su visión, a pesar de los limpiaparabrisas. Ráfagas de viento sacudían la camioneta, obligándolo a sujetar con fuerza el volante para no salirse de la carretera. La visibilidad era tan mala que casi dejó atrás el desvío hacia el rancho de los Kinomoto, aunque conocía aquellas carreteras como la palma de su mano.

Cuando llegó frente a la casa de los Kinomoto, estaba de un humor de perros, y su exasperación se agudizó al echar un vistazo a su alrededor. A pesar de la lluvia veía con toda claridad que aquel lugar era un desastre. La explanada estaba llena de malas hierbas, el establo y el granero tenían un aire de abandono, y los pastos que en otro tiempo estaban llenos de reses de primera calidad, ahora estaban vacíos. El pequeño reino de Sakura se había disuelto a su alrededor.

Aunque había acercado la camioneta a la casa, llovía tanto que cuando llegó al porche estaba empapado. Alzó la mano para llamar, pero la puerta se abrió antes. Sakura apareció ante él, mirándolo con aquélla familiar expresión de desdén de sus ojos verdes y fríos. Titubeó solo un instante, como si no quisiera dejarlo pasar para que no le manchara la alfombra; pero luego abrió la mosquitera y dijo:

-Pasa.

Li pensó que debía de ponerla furiosa tener que mostrarse amable con él porque le debía cien mil dólares. Pasó a su lado y notó que se apartaba para que no la rozara. «Tú espera y verás», pensó él ásperamente. Pronto haría algo más que rozarse con ella, y se aseguraría de que a ella le gustara.

Quizá Sakura arrugara la nariz ahora, pero las cosas cambiarían cuando estuviera bajo él, con las piernas enlazadas alrededor de su cintura mientras se retorcía de placer. Él no solo quería utilizar su cuerpo; quería que ella lo deseara, que se sintiera tan ansiosa y obsesionada como él. Era una cuestión de justicia poética, después de todos los hombres a los que ella había utilizado. Casi deseaba que dijera algo hiriente, para tener una excusa para ponerle las manos encima. Deseaba tocarla, fuera cual fuera el motivo; deseaba sentir el calor y la suavidad de su cuerpo; deseaba que ella respondiera de la misma forma.

Pero Sakura no le dedicó un saludo mordaz, como solía hacer, sino que por el contrario, dijo «Vamos al despacho de mi padre», y lo condujo por el pasillo dejando tras ella la turbadora estela de su perfume. Parecía intocable, con sus pantalones anchos y vaporosos de color blanco y su camisa blanca de seda, que flotaba encantadoramente sobre sus pechos, y sin embargo, Li deseaba tocarla de todos modos. Llevaba el cabello recogido sobre la nuca, con un prendedor ancho y dorado.

Su fastidiosa perfección contrastaba vivamente con la apariencia ruda de Li, y este se preguntó qué haría si la tocaba, si la estrechaba contra su cuerpo y manchaba su camisa de seda de sudor y polvo. Estaba sucio y sudado y olía a vacas y caballos, y además estaba empapado por la lluvia; no, era imposible que ella aceptara sus caricias.

-Por favor, siéntate -dijo ella, indicándole uno de los sillones de cuero del despacho-. Supongo que sabrás por qué te he llamado.

Él le lanzó una mirada sardónica.

-Supongo que sí.

-Encontré el contrato del préstamo antes de anoche, cuando estaba ordenando el escritorio de mi padre. No quiero que pienses que intento ganar tiempo para no pagarte, pero ahora mismo no tengo el dinero...

-No me hagas perder el tiempo -la interrumpió él en tono de advertencia.

Ella lo miró con asombro. Li no había tomado asiento; estaba de pie, muy cerca, elevándose sobre ella, y la mirada de sus ojos la hizo estremecerse.

-¿Cómo?

-Esto es coser y cantar; no me hagas perder el tiempo con tonterías. Sé qué vas a ofrecerme, y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo. Hace mucho tiempo que te deseo, cariño; pero no cometas el error de creer que con unos cuantos revolcones quedaremos en paz, porque no es así. Pienso recuperar hasta el último centavo de mi dinero.

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **Pues nada, nuevo proyecto. ¿Qué les parece este Syaoran directo, rudo y violento? :P

**-** Eh, Sakura Tsukino, ¿estas leyendo esto? xD

**- **En fin, xD, este fic constará de 12 capítulos y me apresuraré en actualizar para que luego no quieran lincharme.

Y ademas por si no lo sospechaban, habrán muchas escenas HOT, jaja asi que prepárense.

Nos estamos leyendo ^^

**Dejen review!**


	2. Dos

**Aclaración. **Aquí de nuevo los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard. Nada me pertenece u.u, y no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

* * *

**Dos**

Sakura se quedó paralizada de asombro, y el color abandonó su cara hasta que su tez quedó tan pálida como el marfil. Se sentía desorientada; por un instante no entendió las palabras de Li, que quedaron suspendidas en su mente como las piezas inconexas de un rompecabezas.

Él se cernía sobre ella, su estatura y su fortaleza le hacían sentirse insignificante, como siempre, y el calor y el olor de su cuerpo saturaban sus sentidos, aturdiéndola. ¡Estaba tan cerca...! Pero entonces las palabras se ordenaron en su cabeza y su significado la dejó perpleja. El temor y la furia reemplazaron el asombro. Sin pensarlo, se apartó de él y exclamó:

-¡Debes estar bromeando!

Aquello fue un error. Sakura se dio cuenta enseguida. Aquel no era momento para insultarlo, dado que precisaba su ayuda si quería conservar el rancho. Sin embargo, el orgullo y la costumbre la empujaban a burlarse de él. Sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo, pero alzó la barbilla lanzándole una mirada altiva, y aguardó la reacción que sin duda despertaría en él aquel temerario desafío mascullado entre dientes, y ella lo había hecho de la manera más burda posible.

Él apretó los dientes y, sin decir nada, la miró con ojos entornados y llenos de rabia. Sakura podía sentir el férreo control que ejercía sobre sí mismo para no moverse.

-¿Tengo aspecto de estar bromeando? -preguntó él en un tono suave y amenazador-. Siempre has tenido algún pobre diablo que te mantenía, ¿por qué no me iba a tocar el turno a mí? A mí no puedes manejarme a tu antojo, como haces con otros, pero, en mi opinión, en este momento, no puedes permitirte ser muy selectiva.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de ser selectivo? -se puso aún más pálida, y se retiró de él unos cuantos pasos más; casi podía sentir el impacto del cuerpo de Li sobre su piel, y eso que él ni siquiera se había movido.

Él había estado con tantas mujeres que Sakura ni siquiera quería pensar en ello porque hacerlo le producía un profundo malestar. ¿Habrían sentido esas mujeres aquella sensación de indefensión, aquella fuerza arrolladora que producía su ardor y su presencia?

Sakura no podía controlar sus instintos y sus reacciones, siempre se había sentido débil respecto a él, y eso era lo que la asustaba, lo que le había hecho apartarse de él todos aquellos años. Sencillamente, no podía soportar la idea de que la utilizara con la misma despreocupación con que un semental se servía de una yegua; para ella, significaría demasiado, y para él demasiado poco.

-No te apartes de mí -dijo él, y su voz se hizo aún más suave, más profunda, acariciando los sentidos de Sakura como terciopelo negro. Sin duda, aquella era la voz que utilizaba por las noches, pensó ella aturdida, imaginándoselo cubriendo a una mujer con su cuerpo poderoso y atlético mientras le murmuraba al oído palabras obscenas. Syaoran no sería un amante sutil; sería fuerte y elemental, y colmaría los sentidos de cualquier mujer. Ahuyentó frenéticamente aquella imagen de su cabeza y la giró para no verlo.

Él se puso furioso al ver que se daba la vuelta como si no pudiera soportar su presencia; Sakura no podía haber dejado más claro que no soportaba la idea de acostarse con él. De tres largas zancadas, Syaoran rodeó el escritorio y la agarró por los brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra él.

A pesar de su furia, se dio cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que la tocaba, que sentía la tersura de su cuerpo y la fragilidad de sus huesos. Sintió ganas de acariciarla lentamente. Su ansia se hizo más aguda, y su rabia se debilitó en parte.

-No arrugues la nariz como si fueras la reina de las nieves -le ordenó ásperamente-. Tu pequeño reino se ha ido al infierno, por si no lo has notado. Esos amigos tuyos tan elegantes no querrán saber nada de ti ahora que estás arruinada. Seguro que no se han ofrecido a ayudarte, ¿no es cierto?

Sakura le dio un empujón en el pecho, pero fue como intentar mover un muro.

-¡No les he pedido que me ayuden! -gritó, enfurecida-. No le he pedido ayuda a nadie, y menos a ti.

-¿Y por qué no a mí? -Syaoran la zarandeó ligeramente, mirándola con rabia-. Yo tengo dinero para mantenerte, Sak.

-¡Yo no estoy en venta! -ella intentó retirarse, pero fue en vano; aunque él no la sujetaba con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle daño, Sakura se encontraba indefensa frente a su fortaleza.

-Y a mí no me interesa comprarte -murmuró él bajando la cabeza-. Solo quiero alquilarte por un tiempo.

Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar la cara de su boca y empujarle por los hombros. Sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo; cuando él la soltó y retrocedió unos centímetros ella comprendió amargamente que lo hacía porque quería, no porque ella lo obligara. La estaba observando, esperando a que tomara una decisión.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación con su sólida presencia, mientras ella intentaba recobrar la compostura bajo la mirada firme de Syaoran. Podía sentir que la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Durante quince años había cultivado cuidadosamente su enemistad, por miedo a que él descubriera que con solo mirarlo los huesos se le convertían en agua.

Había visto a demasiadas mujeres alucinando mientras él les prestaba atención, concentrando sus poderosos instintos en ellas, pero en cuanto él buscaba una nueva amante, la venda se caía de sus ojos y todo lo bonito se convertía en dolor, vacuidad y rencor.

Ahora él la estaba mirando con aquella mirada penetrante que ella siempre había intentado evitar. Nunca había querido que la viera como mujer; no quería sumarse a la lista de las mujeres a las que había utilizado y abandonado. Ya tenía bastantes problemas, sin necesidad de dejarse romper el corazón, y Syaoran Li era un auténtico rompecorazones. Ya estaba contra la espada y la pared; no podría soportar un nuevo golpe, ni emocional ni económico.

Pero su mirada la quemaba con un fuego oscuro, deslizándose lentamente sobre su cuerpo como si calibrara sus pechos, sus caderas que habían de ajustarse a las suyas, y sus piernas, que se enlazarían sobre él. Nunca antes la había mirado de ese modo, y Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza. En sus ojos había un deseo puro. En su cabeza, ya estaba dentro de ella, saboreándola, sintiéndola, dándole placer. Pocas mujeres podían resistirse a aquella mirada, una mirada llena de sexualidad, experiencia y arrogancia, como si estuviera seguro de que cualquier mujer quedaría satisfecha en sus brazos. La deseaba, y estaba dispuesto a conseguirla.

Y Sakura no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Se había pasado la vida en una torre de marfil, erigida primero por la adoración ciega de su padre y después por los celos obsesivos de Yue Tsukishiro.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba sola, era responsable de sí misma y encontraba cierta satisfacción en aquella responsabilidad. Fracasara o tuviera éxito, necesitaba valerse por sí misma, no acudir a cualquier hombre en busca de ayuda.

Miró a Syaoran con expresión vacía; él la deseaba, pero no le tenía aprecio, ni la respetaba, y ella no podría respetarse a sí misma si se convertía en un parásito, como él parecía esperar.

Lentamente, como si le dolieran los músculos, se apartó de él y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, bajando la cabeza para no tener que verle la cara. De nuevo, el orgullo y la costumbre vinieron en su ayuda; su voz sonó serena y fría cuando dijo:

-Como te decía, no tengo dinero para devolverte el préstamo ahora mismo, y comprendo que la deuda ya ha vencido. La solución depende de ti...

-Yo ya he hecho mi oferta -la interrumpió él, achicando los ojos al percibir su frialdad. Apoyó la cadera sobre el escritorio, junto a ella, y su muslo, apretado bajo el pantalón, le rozó el brazo. Sakura tragó saliva para aliviar la repentina sequedad de su boca, procurando no mirar aquellos músculos enfundados en tela vaquera. Entonces él se inclinó, apoyando el brazo sobre el muslo, y aquello resultó aún peor, porque de pronto Sakura vio su torso muy cerca de ella, tuvo que echarse hacia atrás en la silla-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar, en vez de perder el tiempo fingiendo que no te gusta que te toque.

Sakura prosiguió como si no lo hubiera oído.

-Si quieres que te pague inmediatamente, tendré que vender el ganado para reunir el dinero, y preferiría no hacerlo. Cuento con esa venta para mantener el rancho en funcionamiento. Pensaba vender parte de las tierras para conseguir el dinero, pero, naturalmente, eso llevará cierto tiempo. Ni siquiera puedo comprometerme a pagarte dentro de seis meses; todo depende de cuánto tarde en encontrar comprador -contuvo el aliento, aguardando su respuesta. Vender parte de las tierras era el único plan que se le ocurría, pero todo dependía de la benevolencia de Syaoran Li.

Él se incorporó lentamente y la miró arrugando el ceño.

-Un momento, Sak, vayamos por partes. ¿Qué quieres decir con mantener el rancho en funcionamiento? El rancho ya está muerto.

-No, no lo está -dijo ella con obstinación-. Todavía me queda algún ganado.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó él, incrédulo.

-En los pastos del sur. La cerca del lado este necesita algunas reparaciones, y no tengo... -vaciló al ver que la rabia crispaba cada vez más los rasgos de Syaoran. ¿Qué le importaba a él todo aquello? Las tierras de ambos lindaban por el norte; su ganado no corría ningún riesgo de extraviarse.

-Retrocedamos un poco más -dijo él con crispación-. ¿Se puede saber quién está cuidando del ganado?

Así que era eso. No la creía porque sabía que ya no había vaqueros en el rancho.

-Yo me ocupo del ganado -le espetó, orgullosa. Él no podía haber dejado más claro que no la consideraba ni capaz, ni dispuesta cuando se trataba de trabajar en el rancho.

Syaoran la miró de arriba abajo, alzando las cejas, asombrado.

Sakura sabía perfectamente qué era lo que veía, porque ella misma había creado aquella imagen a propósito. Veía sus uñas pintadas de rosa, sus sandalias blancas de tacón alto, sus pantalones de lino y su camisa de seda, que el contacto con la ropa mojada de él había humedecido. De pronto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía la pechera mojada, y, aunque se puso colorada, alzó el mentón un poco más.

Que mirara, qué demonios.

-Muy bien -gruñó él-. Déjame ver tus manos.

Ella cerró instintivamente los puños y lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Para qué?

Él se movió rápidamente y, agarrándola de una muñeca, la obligó a enseñarle la mano. Sakura se echó hacia atrás, intentando desasirse, pero él apretó un poco más, forzándola a abrir los dedos, y luego le giró la palma de la mano hacia la luz. Observó su mano durante un largo minuto, con el rostro desprovisto de emoción. Después tomó su otra mano y también la examinó. Aflojó un poco su agarre y trazó con las puntas de los dedos los arañazos, las heridas a medio curar y los callos que empezaban a formarse en su piel.

Sakura aguardó, con los labios apretados en una mueca exasperada, y el semblante deliberadamente inexpresivo. No se avergonzaba de sus manos; el trabajo dejaba inevitablemente su huella en la carne humana, y ella encontraba cierto consuelo en el arduo trabajo que le exigía el rancho. Pero por muy honrosas que fueran aquellas marcas, cuando Syaoran las miró sintió como si la desnudara con los ojos y la observara atentamente, como si dejara al descubierto su intimidad.

Sakura no quería que supiera tanto de ella; no quería que le dirigiera aquel intenso interés; no quería que le tuviera lástima, pero sobre todo no quería que se mostrara condescendiente con ella.

Entonces él alzó la mirada y sus ojos tan castaños como insondables examinaron su semblante orgulloso, y Sakura sintió que todos sus instintos se ponían alerta. ¡Demasiado tarde! Quizá era ya demasiado tarde cuando le abrió la puerta. Desde el principio, había sentido su tensión, la ansiedad apenas refrenada que al principio ella confundió con su habitual hostilidad.

Li no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer a la que deseaba lo hiciera esperar, y ella le había mantenido a raya durante años. Pero, en realidad, el único momento en que estuvo verdaderamente a salvo de su influjo fue durante su breve matrimonio, cuando la distancia entre Filadelfia y el interior de Florida no se reducía solo a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros, sino que era la distancia entre dos estilos de vida completamente opuestos, tanto en el fondo como en la forma. Pero ahora se encontraba de nuevo a su alcance, y esta vez era vulnerable. Estaba arruinada, sola, y le debía cien mil dólares. Sin duda, él esperaba que fuera fácil.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo sola -dijo él finalmente, con voz más profunda y pausada. Seguía sujetándola de las manos, y sus pulgares aún se movían suavemente sobre las palmas de las manos de Sakura. Entonces se puso en pie y tiró de ella para que se levantara.

Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que, hasta el momento, no le había hecho ningún daño; la había abrazado contra su voluntad, pero no le había hecho daño. La tocaba con suavidad, pero ella sabía sin ningún género de dudas que no podría desasirse de él hasta que la soltara voluntariamente.

Su única defensa seguía siendo el leve tono burlón que había usado contra él desde el principio. Le lanzó una sonrisa radiante desenfadada.

-Claro que sí. Como tú has dicho tan amablemente, mis amigos no se han precipitado a venir en mi rescate precisamente, ¿no es cierto?

La boca de él se crispó en una mueca de desdén hacia aquellos «amigos». Nunca había tenido paciencia con los ricos indolentes y aburridos.

-Podías haber acudido a mí.

Ella volvió a dedicarle la misma sonrisa, sabiendo que la odiaba.

-Pero tardaría mucho tiempo en devolver una deuda de cien mil dólares de esa forma, ¿no crees? Ya sabes que odio aburrirme. Una prostituta de primera categoría saca, ¿cuánto?, ¿cien dólares cada vez? Aunque estuvieras dispuesto a hacerlo tres veces al día, tardaría un año en pagarte la...

Una furia oscura y fulgurante brilló en los ojos de Syaoran. Finalmente le soltó las manos, pero únicamente para agarrarla por los hombros. La mantuvo quieta mientras volvía a mirarla de arriba abajo.

-¿Tres veces al día? -preguntó con engañosa suavidad, mirando sus pechos y sus caderas- Sí, claro que podría. Pero te olvidas de los intereses, _pequeña Sakura_. Y yo los cobro muy altos.

Ella se estremeció, deseando poder cerrar los ojos contra aquella mirada. Le había provocado temerariamente, y él le había devuelto la pelota. Sí, era capaz de hacerlo. Su apetito sexual era tan intenso que prácticamente ardía con él, atrayendo a las mujeres como polillas indefensas. Sakura intentó reunir el aplomo necesario para seguir sonriendo, y consiguió encogerse de hombros ligeramente.

-Gracias de todos modos, pero prefiero revolcarme en el estiércol.

Si, en aquel momento, él hubiera perdido el control, Sakura habría respirado más tranquila, sabiendo que todavía llevaba la voz cantante, aunque fuera por poco. Si podía mantenerlo a raya a base de insultos, estaría a salvo. Pero, aunque Syaoran crispó las manos levemente sobre sus hombros, logró refrenar su ira.

-No te pases, Sak -le advirtió suavemente-. No me costaría ningún trabajo enseñarte ahora mismo qué es lo que de verdad te gusta. Será mejor que me digas cómo demonios piensas mantener el rancho en funcionamiento tú sola.

Por un instante, los ojos de Sakura le parecieron muy claros e insondables, llenos de una desesperación que Syaoran no estaba seguro de haber visto nunca. Pero al instante recobró su frialdad burlona y su arrogancia, sus ojos se volvieron opacos y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, de forma que a Syaoran le dieron ganas de zarandearla.

-El rancho es problema mío -dijo, desdeñando la oferta de ayuda implícita en sus palabras. Sabía cuál era el precio que exigiría a cambio de su ayuda-. A ti, lo único que debe preocuparte es cómo quieres que te devuelva el dinero.

Él la soltó por fin y volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio, estirando sus largas piernas y cruzando los tobillos.

-Cien mil dólares es mucho dinero. No me fue fácil reunirlo en efectivo.

A Sakura no hacía falta que se lo dijera. Syaoran poseía millones en bienes raíces, pero el dinero de un ranchero estaba atado a la tierra y al ganado, y los beneficios se invertían constantemente en la mejora del rancho. El dinero líquido no podía derrocharse en frivolidades. Sakura apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Cuándo quieres que te devuelva el dinero? -preguntó secamente-. ¿Ahora o más tarde?

El arqueó las cejas.

-Dadas las circunstancias, deberías intentar apaciguarme, en lugar de escupirme a la cara. ¿Por qué no pones el rancho y el ganado en venta? De todos modos, no puedes llevarlo tú sola, y al menos así dispondrás de dinero para vivir hasta que encuentres alguna forma de ganarte el sustento.

-Puedo sacar adelante el rancho yo sola -dijo ella, palideciendo. Debía hacerlo; era todo lo que tenía.

-Ni lo sueñes, Sak.

-¡No me llames así! -la rabia de su voz la asombró incluso a ella. Su padre era el único que la había llamado así antes. Era una expresión cariñosa que no significaba nada para Syaoran, porque él siempre encontraba una manera para no utilizar el nombre de sus amantes. No soportaba que él rebajara los bonitos recuerdos que tenía a algo como eso y además que lo hiciera con su voz profunda e indolente.

Syaoran la agarró por la barbilla con su mano grande y ruda, y la obligó a levantar la cara mientras le acariciaba el labio inferior con el pulgar.

-Te llamaré como quiera..., _Sak_, y tú cerrarás la boca, porque me debes un montón de dinero y no puedes pagarme. Voy a pensar con detenimiento qué vamos a hacer con esa deuda. Hasta que lo decida, ¿por qué no piensas en esto?

Sakura intentó apartar la cara demasiado tarde, pero Syaoran seguía sujetándola por la barbilla, y se apoderó de su boca antes de que ella pudiera desasirse. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, procurando ignorar la oleada de placer que la invadió, intentando ignorar el modo en que los labios de él se movían sobre los suyos. Aquello era aún peor de lo que se podría haber imaginado, porque él la besaba con firmeza y detenimiento, seduciéndola al mismo tiempo que la forzaba. Ella intentó apartar la cara, pero Syaoran, anticipándose a sus movimientos, abrió las piernas y la sujetó entre sus muslos. Sakura empezó a temblar. Abrió las manos sobre su pecho con la intención de empujarlo, pero sintió el latido de su corazón bajo la palma de la mano y, al notar su ritmo acelerado, deseó hundirse en él. Él metió la mano entre su pelo y le hizo girar la cabeza levemente. Ella no podía moverse y, lentamente, empezó a abandonarse a su voluntad. Abrió la boca, aceptando los lentos movimientos de su lengua mientras penetraba en su boca, llenándola con su sabor.

La besaba con una pasión desarmante, como si no se saciara de ella. Ni siquiera la perturbadora idea de que hubiera practicado aquella técnica con cientos de mujeres disminuía su poder. Sakura se sentía completamente rodeada por él, indefensa ante sus caricias, su olor y su sabor, y su cuerpo se estremecía de deseo y de placer. Lo deseaba; siempre lo había deseado. Syaoran Li se convirtió en una obsesión para ella desde el momento en que lo vio cuando tenía nueve años, y Sakura se había pasado la mayor parte desde entonces huyendo del influjo de aquella obsesión, y aun así había acabado a su merced.

El alzó la cabeza lentamente con los párpados entrecerrados y la boca humedecida por el beso. Al mirarla, una expresión de satisfacción se apoderó de su semblante. Ella estaba apoyada contra él, inmóvil, con la mirada enturbiada por el deseo y los labios enrojecidos e hinchados. Muy suavemente, Syaoran la apartó de sí, sujetándola por la cintura hasta que Sakura se mantuvo en pie; luego, se levantó.

Como siempre, cada vez que se cernía sobre ella, Sakura retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta. Intentó desesperadamente recuperar el dominio sobre sí misma y trató de decirle algo que desmintiera la reacción que le había provocado su beso, ¿pero qué podía decir? No podía haber dejado más claro que lo deseaba. Pero, por otra parte, él tampoco. Era inútil intentar recuperar el terreno perdido, y no perdería el tiempo intentándolo. Lo único que podía hacer era procurar mantenerlo a raya a partir de ese momento.

Lo miró de frente, muy pálida y juntó las manos con fuerza.

-No me acostaré contigo para pagarte la deuda, da igual lo que decidas. ¿Has venido aquí esta noche esperando llevarme directamente a la cama, dando por sentado que preferiría hacer de puta para ti?

Él le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-Esa idea se me pasó por la cabeza. Lo estaba deseando.

-¡Pues yo no! -jadeó ella, intentando refrenar la rabia que le provocó aquel ultraje. Debía controlarla; no podía derrumbarse en ese momento.

-Me alegro, porque he cambiado de idea -dijo él con indolencia.

-¡Vaya, qué generoso por tu parte! -exclamó ella.

-Acabarás acostándote conmigo, pero no lo harás por el dinero que me debes. Cuando llegue el momento, abrirás las piernas para mí porque me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Sakura se estremeció bajo su mirada, y la imagen que conjuraron sus palabras ásperas atravesó su cerebro como un rayo. Syaoran la usaría y luego la abandonaría, como había hecho con tantas mujeres, si le permitía que se acercara demasiado.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no. Nunca me ha gustado el sexo en grupo, y eso es lo que tendría contigo.

Deseaba enfurecerlo, pero él la tomó de las manos y le acarició ligeramente los nudillos.

-No te preocupes, te garantizo que solo estaremos tú y yo entre las sábanas. Ve haciéndote a la idea. Volveré mañana para echarle un vistazo al rancho y ver qué hay que hacer...

-No -lo interrumpió ella con fiereza, apartando las manos-. El rancho es mío. Puedo manejarlo yo sola.

-Sak, tú ni siquiera has manejado una chequera sola en toda tu vida. No te preocupes; yo me ocuparé de todo.

Sakura apretó los dientes, más por miedo de que tuviera razón que por otra cosa.

-¡No quiero que te ocupes de nada!

-Tú no sabes ni lo que quieres -contestó él, inclinándose para darle un ligero beso en la boca-. Nos veremos mañana.

Así, sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, y al cabo de un momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que se había ido. Corrió tras él y alcanzó la puerta delantera justo a tiempo para verlo correr bajo la lluvia hacia la camioneta.

Syaoran no la tomaba en serio. ¿Pero por qué iba a hacerlo?, pensó Sakura amargamente. Nadie lo hacía, al fin y al cabo. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y lo vio alejarse; le temblaban las piernas. ¿Pero por qué precisamente ahora? Durante años lo había mantenido a distancia con su hostilidad cuidadosamente manufacturada, pero de repente sus barreras defensivas se hacían pedazos. Como un depredador, él había percibido su debilidad y había entrado a matar.

Sakura cerró la puerta despacio, dejando fuera el sonido de la lluvia. La casa silenciosa la cercaba, como un recordatorio vacío de los bandazos de su vida.

Apretó la mandíbula, pero no se echó a llorar. Sus ojos permanecieron secos. No podía permitirse perder tiempo ni fuerzas entregándose a llantos inútiles. De alguna forma tenía que aferrarse al rancho, devolver la deuda y mantener a raya a Syaoran Li...

Esto último sería lo más difícil, porque tendría que luchar consigo misma. No quería apartarlo de ella; quería lanzarse en sus brazos y sentir que la rodeaban. Quería alimentar el deseo que sentía por él, tocarlo como nunca había hecho y sumergirse en él. Sintiéndose culpable, notó un nudo en la garganta y estuvo a punto de romper a llorar.

Se había casado con otro deseando a Syaoran, amando a Syaoran, obsesionada con Syaoran; de alguna forma, Yue, su ex marido, se había dado cuenta, y sus celos acabaron convirtiendo su matrimonio en una pesadilla.

Su mente ardía en recuerdos, y para distraerse entró en la cocina y se preparó la cena: un cuenco de cereales con leche. Había tomado lo mismo para desayunar, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para ponerse a cocinar. Al final no fue capaz de comerse ni la mitad del cuenco; de repente, soltó la cuchara y escondió la cara entre las manos.

Toda su vida había sido una princesa, la niña de los ojos de sus padres, pues nació cuando estos tenían casi cuarenta años y ya habían perdido la esperanza de tener hijos. Su madre había sido una persona cariñosa y de modales suaves que pasó del cuidado de su padre al de su marido, y que pensaba que el papel de una mujer en la vida era proveer a su marido, que la mantenía, de un hogar confortable y acogedor. Aquella no era una idea extraña en su generación, y Sakura no la culpaba por ello. Fujitaka Kinomoto había protegido y mimado tanto a su mujer como a su hija; así pensaba que debía ser la vida, y para él era un motivo de orgullo poder mantenerlas sin estrecheces. Cuando su madre murió, Sakura se convirtió en la depositaria de toda aquella devoción. Fujitaka quiso que tuviera lo mejor; que fuera feliz, y, a su modo de ver, fracasaría como padre y como hombre si no lo era.

En aquellos días, a Sakura le producía alegría dejar que su padre la rodeara de regalos y lujos. Su vida transcurría como siempre había esperado, hasta el día que Fujitaka puso su mundo patas arriba al vender la casa de Connecticut donde se había criado, y se la llevó a un rancho ganadero en el interior de Florida, no muy lejos de la costa del Golfo.

Por primera vez, Fujitaka no se dejó conmover por la súplicas de Sakura. El rancho ganadero era su sueño hecho realidad, la respuesta a una necesidad profundamente enterrada en su interior que había ocultado bajo sus camisas de seda, sus trajes de rayas y sus citas de negocios. Lo deseaba tanto, que ignoró las lágrimas de Sakura y le aseguró alegremente que al cabo de poco tiempo tendría amigos nuevos y amaría el rancho tanto como él.

En eso, en parte, había tenido razón. Sakura hizo nuevos amigos, poco a poco se acostumbró al calor, y hasta empezó a disfrutar de la vida en un rancho ganadero. Fujitaka remodeló completamente la vieja casa del rancho, para asegurarse de que su amada hija no se viera privada de las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada. De modo que Sakura se hizo a la idea, e incluso procuró convencer a su padre de que estaba contenta. Él se merecía cumplir su sueño, y ella se avergonzaba de haber intentado convencerlo de lo contrario. Él hacía cuanto podía por hacerla feliz; lo menos que Sakura podía hacer era intentar complacerlo.

Entonces conoció a Syaoran Li. Sakura apenas podía creer que hubiera pasado quince años huyendo de él, pero era cierto. Lo había odiado, temido y amado, todo al mismo tiempo, con la loca y apasionada obsesión de la que solo era capaz una niña y después una adolescente, pero siempre había tenido clara una cosa: a él no podría manejarlo.

Nunca había fantaseado con ser la mujer que lograra domarlo; ella era demasiado débil para él, y él era demasiado fuerte. Podía tomarla y utilizarla, pero ella no era suficiente mujer para retenerlo. Era una niña mimada y consentida; a él ni siquiera le agradaba. Como mecanismo de defensa, Sakura se empeñó en resultarle aún más antipática, a fin de asegurarse de que nunca se interesara por ella.

Sakura había ido a una exclusiva universidad para señoritas en el este, y después de su graduación pasó un par de semanas con una amiga que vivía en Filadelfia. Durante aquella visita, conoció a Yue Tsukishiro, heredero de una de las familias más antiguas y acaudaladas de la ciudad. Era alto y elegante, y llevaba el cabello rubio platinado más largo de lo que cualquier hombre permitiria. Pero a él le había sentado bien, eso solo incrementaba su aire de elegancia. Era totalmente todo lo apuesto a Syaoran, y Sakura no podía decir que se hubiera casado con él conscientemente porque le haría olvidarse de Syaoran, pero temía que, inconscientemente, hubiera hecho justamente eso.

Yue era muy divertido. Tenía maneras indolentes, arrugas alrededor de los ojos de tanto sonreír, y le encantaba organizar juegos absurdos. En su compañía, Sakura efectivamente conseguía olvidarse de Syaoran y divertirse.

Le tenía un profundo afecto a Yue, y había llegado a quererlo tanto como era capaz de querer a cualquier hombre que no fuera Syaoran Li. Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de Syaoran, no mirar atrás, y seguir con su vida. Después de todo, entre ellos nunca había habido nada, aparte de sus fantasías, y Yue la adoraba. Así que se casó con él, para alegría de su padre y de él.

Aquello fue un error que casi le costó la vida.

Al principio todo fue bien.

Pero después Yue comenzó a mostrar signos de celos cada vez que Sakura se mostraba amable con otro hombre. ¿Notaba acaso que no lo quería cómo debía? ¿Que solo era dueño de la parte más superficial de su corazón? Sakura seguía sintiéndose culpable incluso ahora, porque los celos de Yue no eran infundados. Él había sido incapaz de descubrir al verdadero objeto de los deseos de Sakura, de modo que se ponía furioso cada vez que le sonreía a otro hombre o que bailaba con otro.

Las escenas se hicieron cada vez peores, y una noche acabó dándole una bofetada durante una fuerte discusión, después de una fiesta; ella había cometido el error de hablar dos veces con el mismo hombre mientras recorrían la mesa del bufé. Asombrada, con la cara ardiendo, Sakura miró los rasgos crispados de su marido y comprendió que los celos se habían apoderado de él. Por primera vez, le tuvo miedo.

Aquel incidente también impresionó a Yue, que escondió la cara en el regazo de Sakura como aferrándose a ella mientras lloraba y le suplicaba que lo perdonara. Juró que nunca volvería a hacerle daño; dijo que prefería cortarse las manos antes que volver a pegarle. Conmovida, Sakura hizo lo que tantas mujeres hacían cuando sus maridos las pegaban: lo perdonó.

Pero aquella no fue la última vez. Por el contrario, todo empeoró a partir de entonces.

Sakura estaba tan avergonzada e impresionada que no se lo dijo a nadie, pero finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y presentó cargos contra él. Para su espanto, los padres de él sobornaron discretamente a todos los implicados, y Sakura se quedó sin apoyos legales, pues todas las pruebas desaparecieron. Los Tsukishiro estaban dispuestos a proteger a su hijo costara lo que costase.

Finalmente, Sakura intentó dejarlo, pero solo consiguió llegar a Baltimore antes de que Yue diera con ella, lívido de rabia. Fue entonces cuando Sakura comprendió que había perdido la razón; los celos lo habían enloquecido. Agarrándola del brazo con tanta fuerza que le dejó moretones durante dos semanas, pronunció la amenaza que la retuvo a su lado durante los dos años siguientes: si volvía a abandonarlo, haría matar a su padre.

Sakura no dudó ni por un momento de que lo haría, como tampoco dudó de que saldría intacto; estaba protegido por el dinero y el prestigio de su familia, y por una red de viejos amigos de la familia que procedían del mundo del derecho. De modo que Sakura se quedó, temiendo siempre que la matara en uno de sus ataques de furia, pero sin atreverse a marcharse. Debía proteger a su padre, costara lo que costase.

Sin embargo, finalmente, encontró un modo de escapar. Una noche, Yue la golpeó con un cinturón. Pero sus padres estaban de vacaciones en Europa, y para cuando se enteraron del incidente, ya era demasiado tarde para utilizar sus influencias. Sakura se escapó de casa, se fue al hospital, donde le curaron las heridas, y consiguió copias del informe clínico. Esas copias la ayudaron para conseguir el divorcio.

Pero la princesa se llevaría las cicatrices a la tumba.

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **¿Así que... les esta gustando esta historia? xD

**- **Y bueno, pues, yo solo no dejo de pensar en lo sexy que es este Syaoran jajaja, y ese beso.. aahhh.. (suspiros)..

**- **¿Ustedes creen que Sakura pueda mantener _'a raya'_ a Syaoran?... jaja, hagan sus apuestas xD

**- **Yue malo, jaja todo mundo pone a Yue malo xD... yo solo quise ser popular jajajaja xD

**En fin, estoy actualizando, según yo, rápido. Así que quiero muchos reviews por ser buena persona... **

¡Nos leemos pronto! ;D

-Por cierto, muchas gracias por su review a las chicas que dejan sin tener cuenta, como no se los puedo contestar les doy las gracias por aqui.. a Morena (todas las gracias que te debo, incluidas las de El guardian ^^), LyS Cosmo, ariana (tambien te debo bastantes desde El guardian :D) y Ross (tocaya xD)... Me alegra mucho que les este gustando esta historia y que me dejen un review!.. **Gracias ^^**


	3. Tres

**Aclaración. **Aquí de nuevo los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard. Nada me pertenece u.u, y no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

* * *

**Tres**

El teléfono sonó mientras Sakura se tomaba su segunda taza de café, mirando el amanecer y preparándose para otro día de trabajo agotador. Tenía profundas ojeras alrededor de los ojos, testimonio de las largas horas que había pasado dando vueltas en la cama, mientras su mente se empeñaba en repetir el eco de cada palabra de Syaoran, de cada sensación que su boca y sus manos habían evocado. Su reputación era merecida, había pensado amargamente de madrugada. Era todo un mujeriego. Sus caricias eran ardientes y tiernas al mismo tiempo, y sin embargo acababan convirtiéndose en un tormento para las mujeres que las probaban.

No quería contestar al teléfono, pero conocía a Syaoran lo suficiente como para saber que nunca se rendía cuando tomaba una decisión. Volvería, y Sakura lo sabía. Si era él quien llamaba, iría a verla si no respondía. Sakura no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentarse a él en persona, de modo que descolgó el aparato y murmuró un hola.

-Sakura, mi amor...

Se quedó pálida y sus dedos se crisparon sobre el teléfono. ¿Lo habría conjurado al pensar en él la noche anterior? Procuraba no pensar en él, mantenerlo encerrado en el pasado, pero a veces aquellas memorias de pesadilla emergían a la superficie, y volvía a sentir el miedo de quedarse sola e indefensa, sin nadie en quien poder confiar o que viniera en su ayuda, con dolor recordó que ni siquiera su padre lo había hecho.

-Yue -dijo débilmente. No había duda. Nadie, salvo su ex marido, decía su nombre en aquel tono acariciador, como si la adorara.

La voz de él era baja y densa.

-Te necesito Sakura. Por favor, vuelve a casa. Te lo suplico. Te prometo que nunca volveré a hacerte daño. Te trataré como a una princesa...

-No -musitó ella, buscando una silla para sentarse, pues las piernas ya no la sostenían. Se sentía enferma de espanto. ¿Cómo podía sugerir siquiera que volviera?

-No digas eso, por favor -gruñó él-. Sakura, mis padres han muerto. Te necesito más que nunca. Pensé que vendrías a su funeral, la semana pasada, pero no viniste, y ya no puedo soportarlo más. Si vuelves, te juro que todo será diferente...

-Estamos divorciados -lo interrumpió ella, con la voz quebrada por la tensión. Un sudor frío le corría por la espalda.

-Podemos volver a casarnos. Por favor, amor mío...

-¡No! -la idea de volver a casarse con él le producía tal repugnancia que ni siquiera podía mostrarse amable. Intentó desesperadamente controlarse-. Lamento lo de tus padres. No lo sabía. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un accidente de avioneta -dijo él, con la voz enronquecida por la pena-. Iban sobrevolando el lago y los sorprendió una tormenta.

-Lo siento -repitió ella, aun sabiendo que, aunque se hubiera enterado a tiempo para asistir al funeral, no lo habría hecho. Jamás volvería a ver a Yue voluntariamente.

Él guardó silencio un momento, y Sakura casi pudo ver cómo se rascaba la nuca con aquel tic nervioso que le había visto tantas veces.

-Sakura, yo todavía te quiero. Sin ti, ya no me importa nada. Te lo juro, no será como antes; no volveré a hacerte daño. Solo tenía celos, y ahora sé que no había razón para tenerlos.

Pero sí que la había, pensó ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras la culpa se mezclaba con el terror que evocaba la voz de Yue. Entre ellos no había ocurrido nada físico, ¿pero había pasado un solo día durante los pasados diez años en que no hubiera pensado en Syaoran Li? ¿No había habido siempre una parte de ella cerrada a Yue y a los demás hombres porque no eran como el castaño que le había robado el corazón?

-Yue, basta, por favor -musitó-. Se acabó. No volveré nunca. Lo único que quiero es trabajar en el rancho y ganarme la vida por mí misma.

Él dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto.

-¡No debes trabajar en ese asqueroso rancho! Tú estás acostumbrada a cosas mejores. Yo puedo darte todo lo que desees.

-No -dijo ella suavemente-. No puedes. Ahora voy a colgar. Adiós, y por favor no vuelvas a llamarme -colgó muy suavemente el aparato y se quedó junto al teléfono, con la cara escondida entre las manos.

No podía dejar de temblar; su mente y su cuerpo se sacudían, pensando en las implicaciones de lo que le había dicho. Sus padres habían muerto, y ella contaba con su ayuda para controlarlo. Había llegado a un acuerdo con ellos: si mantenían a Yue apartado de ella, no le daría las fotografías y los informes médicos a la prensa, que con aquel escándalo podía hacer su agosto.

¡Un Tsukishiro convertido en un vulgar maltratador de mujeres!

Aquellas pruebas habían servido también para proteger a su padre de las demenciales amenazas de Yue, pero ahora él estaba para siempre fuera de su alcance. Ella había vivido un infierno para proteger a su padre, sabiendo que Yue era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, sabiendo que, después del primer incidente, los padres de Yue lo protegerían pasara lo que pasase.

Hasta entonces, sus suegros le gustaban sinceramente, pero su afecto murió irrevocablemente cuando sacaron a Yue de aquel atolladero a base de sobornos, la primera vez que le pegó seriamente. Entonces comprendió que eran débiles, y se obligó a esperar. No había nadie que la ayudara; solo podía contar con sus propias fuerzas.

Una vez, se sintió tan desesperada que se lo contó a su padre, pero él se disgustó tanto que Sakura prefirió quitarle importancia, y al instante su padre se convenció de que estaba exagerando. El matrimonio era un tira y afloja, y Sakura era una niña mimada, con un carácter muy fuerte. Seguramente no era más que una discusión sobre algún asunto sin importancia, y la joven pareja arreglaría pronto las cosas.

Una gélida sensación de soledad se apoderó de ella desde entonces, pero no por ello dejó de querer a su padre. Él la adoraba, y ella lo sabía, pero la veía más como una muñeca que como un ser humano. Su adorada hija, un icono de perfección. Su padre era incapaz de aceptar que su hija viviera entre semejante fealdad. Sakura debía ser feliz, o él habría fracasado esencialmente como padre. Por su propio bien, debía convencerse de que su hija era feliz. Esa era su debilidad, de modo que Sakura tuvo que hacerse fuerte por los dos. Tuvo que protegerlo a él, y que protegerse a sí misma.

Jamás volvería con Yue. Había superado las pesadillas, dejándolas atrás; había juntado los fragmentos rotos de su vida y seguido adelante, sin permitir que los recuerdos la convirtieran en una mujer asustadiza y débil. Pero los recuerdos, y el miedo, seguían allí, y solo hacía falta que oyera la voz de Yue para que empezara a sentir un sudor frío. La antigua sensación de vulnerabilidad y aislamiento se apoderó de ella, y se sintió enferma.

Se dio la vuelta, liberándose de aquel maleficio, y tiró lo que quedaba del café por el desagüe. Lo mejor era mantenerse activa, atarearse con lo primero que se le presentara. Así consiguió salir adelante cuando por fin reunió el valor para abandonar a Yue y se pasó dos años viajando por el mundo porque su padre pensaba que así se olvidaría del divorcio, y ella consintió que los viajes constantes la distrajeran. Ahora tenía un trabajo de verdad, un trabajo que la dejaba exhausta y dolorida, pero que de alguna forma la reconfortaba, porque era el primer trabajo digno que hacía.

(…)

Llevaba toda la mañana sin poder quitársela de la cabeza.

Se había levantado de mal humor. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido de frustración, como si fuera un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser un adolescente, pero sus hormonas no dejaban de mortificarlo, y sabía exactamente por qué.

No había podido conciliar el sueño recordando el sabor dulce de Sakura, y la sedosa suavidad de su cuerpo. Ella también lo deseaba; Syaoran tenía demasiada experiencia como para confundirse al respecto. Pero la había presionado demasiado, impulsado por todos los años de espera, y ella se había molestado. Le había sugerido que le pagara con su cuerpo, y a ella aquello no le había gustado en absoluto. ¿Y a qué mujer sí? Hasta las que estaban dispuestas, normalmente necesitaban disfrazarlo con palabras bonitas, y Sakura era más altiva que la mayoría de las mujeres.

Pero el día anterior no parecía altiva. Syaoran frunció el ceño. Ella lo había intentado, pero había perdido su antigua soberbia fría y desdeñosa. Estaba en la ruina y no tenía nadie a quien recurrir. Quizás estuviera asustada, preguntándose qué iba a hacer sin el colchón de dinero que siempre la había protegido. Estaba prácticamente desamparada, no tenía profesión, ni talento, salvo para las relaciones sociales, que en el mercado valían bien poco. Estaba completamente sola en aquel rancho, sin nadie que la ayudara.

Syaoran soltó un gruñido e hizo que el caballo diera la vuelta.

-Volveré luego -le dijo a Yamasaki, picando los flancos del animal con los tacones de las botas.

Yamasaki lo miró alejarse.

-¡Menos mal! -masculló. Fuera lo que fuera lo que preocupaba el jefe, lo había puesto del peor humor que le había visto nunca; sería un alivio trabajar sin él.

El caballo de Syaoran hizo el camino con un trote largo y ligero; era un animal grande y fuerte y con cierta tendencia a la tozudez, pero hacía tiempo que habían librado aquella batalla. Ahora el animal aceptaba las órdenes de las piernas musculosas y las manos firmes y fuertes de su jinete. Al enorme caballo le gustaba correr, y Syaoran le permitió que galopara suavemente mientras cruzaban los pastos, levantando una nube de polvo.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos gracia le hacía la idea. Sakura estaba intentando sacar adelante el rancho ella sola. Aquello no encajaba en la idea que tenía de ella, pero sus manos delicadas estaban llenas de marcas inconfundibles.

Syaoran despreciaba a quienes desdeñaban el trabajo honrado y esperaban que otros lo hicieran en su lugar, pero algo dentro de él, a un nivel instintivo, se enfurecía al pensar que Sakura intentara siquiera hacer las agotadoras tareas del rancho. Maldición, ¿por qué no había pedido ayuda? El trabajo era una cosa, pero nadie esperaba que Sakura se convirtiera en un vaquero.

Ella no era lo bastante fuerte; él la había tenido en sus brazos, había sentido la delicadeza de su complexión, la sutileza de su constitución. Sakura no debía trabajar con el ganado, al igual que un costoso pura sangre no debía utilizarse para arar los campos. Podía resultar herido, y pasarían días antes de que alguien la encontrara.

Él siempre le había reprochado a Fujitaka que la mimara y protegiera excesivamente, y a Sakura que aceptara aquel trato como si estuviera en su derecho, pero de pronto le parecía saber lo que había sentido Fujitaka. Syaoran soltó un gruñido de disgusto, y el caballo movió las orejas con curiosidad, pero lo cierto era que no le gustaba la idea de que Sakura intentara sacar adelante el rancho con sus propias manos. Aquel era el trabajo de un hombre. En realidad, de más de un hombre.

En fin, tendría que ocuparse de todo por ella, le gustara a Sakura o no. Syaoran tenía la impresión de que no le gustaría, pero tendría que hacerse a la idea. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que cuidaran de ella y, como ya le había dicho, ahora le tocaba a él.

El día anterior todo había cambiado.

Syaoran había percibido la reacción de Sakura, había sentido que su boca se suavizaba y se ceñía a la suya. Sakura lo deseaba, y saberlo solo aumentaba su determinación de hacerla suya. Ella había intentado evitar que se diera cuenta; su lengua mordaz le habría hecho perder el control, de no ser porque vio un destello de incertidumbre en sus ojos. Aquello le resultó tan extraño que casi deseó que recuperara la arrogancia que tanto lo ofendía. Sakura se había vuelto vulnerable, vulnerable a él. Lo necesitaba, aunque fuera a su pesar. Y él pensaba aprovecharse de la situación.

Cuando llegó a la casa del rancho, nadie contestó a la puerta. La vieja camioneta no estaba en el establo. Syaoran puso los brazos en jarras y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente, Sakura había ido a la ciudad, aunque le resultaba difícil de creer que estuviera dispuesta a dejarse ver en semejante vehículo. Pero aquel era su único medio de transporte, de modo que no tenía elección.

Tal vez fuera mejor que se hubiera ido; así, Syaoran podría echar un vistazo al rancho tranquilamente, y ver cómo estaba el ganado de los pastos del sur. Quería saber cuántas cabezas le quedaban, y qué aspecto tenían. Era imposible que ella sola se ocupara de un rebaño grande, pero por su bien esperaba que las reses estuvieran en buen estado, para que al menos pudiera venderlas a buen precio. El mismo se ocuparía de ello, se cercioraría de que no la engañaban. El negocio ganadero no era fácil para los principiantes.

Volvió a montar en el caballo. Primero revisó los pastos del este, donde según le había dicho ella, la cerca se había caído. Habría que reemplazar secciones enteras del vallado, y Syaoran anotó mentalmente qué necesitaría para hacerlo.

Todo el rancho estaba en estado ruinoso, pero el cercado era un completo desastre; era lo primero que había que arreglar; una hierba verde y jugosa cubría los prados del este; el ganado debería estar allí en ese momento. Seguramente, en los prados del sur habría poco pasto, y el ganado se resentiría, a no ser que las reses fueran tan pequeñas que aquellos campos bastaran para cubrir sus necesidades.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que llegara a los prados meridionales. Detuvo al caballo al coronar un pequeño risco desde el que tenía una buena vista. Frunció el ceño de nuevo y se echó el sombrero hacia atrás. El ganado que veía esparcido por el campo no constituía un rebaño muy grande, pero era más numeroso de lo que había imaginado.

Los prados estaban casi pelados de pasto, pero los montones de heno esparcidos testimoniaban los esfuerzos de Sakura por alimentar a las vacas. Syaoran sintió que la rabia empezaba a bullir lentamente en su interior al pensar que Sakura tenía que pelearse con aquellas pesadas balas de heno, algunas de las cuales seguramente pesaban más que ella.

Entonces la vio, y en un instante su rabia alcanzó el punto de ebullición. Su vieja camioneta estaba aparcada entre los árboles, por eso Syaoran no la había visto hasta ese momento, y Sakura estaba agachada, intentando reparar con sus propias manos una sección del cercado. Reparar las cercas era un trabajo que requería dos hombres; una sola persona no podía tensar el alambre de espino, y siempre se corría el riesgo de que el alambre se soltara. ¡Pequeña idiota! Si el alambre se enredaba a su alrededor, no podría desprenderse de él sin ayuda, y las púas podían herirla seriamente. La idea de que pudiera acabar tendida en el suelo sangrando, en medio de un montón de alambre de espino, le puso furioso y enfermo.

Bajó la larga loma a un trote suave y se dirigió a donde Sakura estaba trabajando, dándose tiempo para controlar su rabia. Ella levantó la vista y lo vio, y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Syaoran vio que se ponía rígida. Entonces ella volvió a concentrarse en la tarea de clavar una argolla en un poste de la valla, y sus movimientos bruscos delataron el desagrado que le producía la presencia de Syaoran.

Él desmontó ágilmente, sin apartar la mirada de ella, y ató las riendas del caballo a una rama. Sin decir palabra, tensó el alambre llevándolo hasta el siguiente poste y lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras Sakura, igualmente silenciosa, clavaba otra argolla para sujetarlo.

Como él, ella llevaba unos guantes de faena de cuero, pero los suyos eran viejos y le estaban grandes, de modo que apenas podía sujetar las argollas. Al final, había acabado quitándose el guante izquierdo. Así consiguió sujetar las argollas, pero el alambre laceró su piel desprotegida varias veces. Syaoran vio los arañazos enrojecidos, algunos de los cuales eran tan profundos que sangraban abundantemente, y deseó zarandearla para hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿No se te ocurre nada mejor que arreglar la valla tú sola? -gruñó, tensando otro tramo de alambre.

Ella golpeó la argolla con el martillo, con expresión indiferente.

-Hay que hacerlo. Y lo estoy haciendo.

-Pues ya te puedes ir olvidando de ello.

Aquel comentario seco hizo que Sakura se enderezara, apretando con fuerza el martillo.

-Quieres que te devuelva el dinero inmediatamente -dijo sin inflexión, mirando hacia el ganado. Estaba un poco pálida y la crispación tensaba la tez de sus pómulos altos.

-Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré -le quitó el martillo de las manos y se agachó para recoger la bolsa de las argollas. Se acercó a la camioneta, metió el brazo por la ventanilla abierta y dejó las herramientas en el suelo del vehículo. Después, metió el rollo de alambre de espino en la parte de atrás de la camioneta-. Así aguantará hasta que pueda traer a mis hombres para que lo arreglen. Vámonos.

Por suerte, le había quitado el martillo. Sakura cerró los puños con fuerza.

-¡No quiero que traigas a tus hombres! Estas son mis tierras, y no estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio que pides por tu ayuda.

-No tienes elección -la agarró del brazo, y por más que ella intentó desasirse de sus dedos largos y fuertes, mientras tiraba de ella hacia la camioneta, no consiguió hacerlo. Syaoran abrió la puerta y la obligó a sentarse. Entonces la soltó, cerró la puerta de golpe y retrocedió.

-Conduce con cuidado, Sak. Yo iré detrás de ti.

Sakura debía conducir con cautela; el prado era demasiado abrupto para conducir deprisa, aunque la vieja reliquia hubiera sido capaz de alcanzar cierta velocidad. Sakura sabía que Syaoran podía mantenerse a su paso montado a caballo, a pesar de que no miró por el retrovisor ni una sola vez. No quería verlo, no quería pensar en vender el ganado para pagar su deuda. Aquello supondría el final del rancho, porque dependía de ese dinero para mantenerlo en funcionamiento.

Había esperado que Syaoran no regresara ese día, aunque sus esperanzas eran débiles. Después de hablar con Yue esa mañana, lo único que le apetecía era estar sola. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperar la calma, para ahuyentar los malos recuerdos, pero Syaoran no le daba respiro. La deseaba, y como cualquier depredador, había percibido su debilidad y pensaba aprovecharse de ella.

Sakura solo deseaba seguir conduciendo, recorrer el camino con la vieja camioneta, llegar a la carretera y seguir adelante. No quería detenerse y enfrentarse a Syaoran. El deseo de huir era tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de ponerlo en práctica, pero al mirar el indicador de la gasolina, torció la boca en una mueca amarga. Si huía, tendría que hacerlo a pie. O eso, o robarle el caballo a Syaoran.

Aparcó la camioneta en el establo y, mientras salía de ella, Syaoran entró montado a caballo, agachando un poco la cabeza para no darse con la parte de arriba del quicio de la puerta.

-Voy a darle de beber al caballo y a refrescarlo un poco -dijo lacónicamente-. Entra en casa. Yo iré enseguida.

¿Pretendía posponer las malas noticias unos minutos para que ella se sintiera mejor? En lugar de ir directamente a la casa, Sakura bajó hasta el final de la entrada de coches y recogió el correo. En otro tiempo, el buzón estaba siempre lleno de revistas, catálogos, periódicos, cartas de amigos, y recibos, pero ahora solo recibía propaganda y facturas.

Era extraño cómo el correo reflejaba la solvencia de una persona, como si nadie en el mundo quisiera comunicarse con alguien que estaba en la ruina. Excepto sus acreedores, por supuesto. Un sobre que le resultaba familiar llamó su atención, y mientras regresaba hacia la casa la invadió una sensación de miedo. La factura de la electricidad había vencido; ya le habían mandado el último aviso, y allí tenía otro más. Tenía que conseguir dinero rápidamente, o se quedaría sin luz. A pesar de que sabía lo que era, abrió el sobre y leyó el aviso. Tenía diez días para pagar. Comprobó la fecha; había tardado tres días en llegar a su buzón. Le quedaba solo una semana.

¿Pero para qué preocuparse de la electricidad si no podía conservar el rancho? Cuando entró en la casa fresca y oscura, se sentía muy cansada, y se quedó parada un momento, disfrutando del alivio que suponía haber escapado del sol abrasador. Metió las facturas y la publicidad en el mismo cajón de la mesa de la entrada donde había puesto la factura de la luz y el primer aviso de vencimiento; no se olvidaba de ellos, pero al menos no los tenía a la vista.

Estaba en la cocina, tomando un vaso de agua, cuando oyó que la puerta mosquitera se cerraba, y al instante el sonido de unas botas sobre el suelo de parqué. Siguió bebiendo, a pesar de que no dejaba de pensar en el avance de Syaoran a través de la casa. Este se detuvo para echarle un vistazo al salón y luego al despacho. El sonido lento y firme de sus pasos mientras se acercaba la hizo estremecerse.

Podía verlo en su imaginación; tenía unos andares que cualquier vaquero envidiaría: un paso desenvuelto, unas piernas largas, unas caderas estrechas y unos glúteos bien formados que se movían arriba y abajo. Sakura adivinó el momento exacto en que entró en la cocina, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a él. De repente, se le erizó la piel, como si el aire se hubiera cargado de electricidad, y la casa ya no le pareció tan fresca.

-Déjame ver tu mano -estaba tan cerca, detrás de ella, que Sakura no podía girarse sin apretarse contra él, de modo que se quedó dónde estaba. Syaoran le agarró la mano izquierda y la alzó.

-Solo son arañazos -musitó ella.

Tenía razón, pero aquello no disminuyó la furia de Syaoran. Ella no tenía por qué tener arañazos; no tenía por qué reparar el cercado. Su mano parecía un pajarillo frágil y pálido sobre la suya, mucho más grande y ruda, un pajarillo demasiado cansado para echar a volar, y de pronto Syaoran comprendió que aquella metáfora se ajustaba a la realidad. Sakura estaba cansada.

Syaoran extendió un brazo y abrió el grifo; luego le enjabonó y le aclaró la mano. Sakura dejó apresuradamente el vaso de agua a un lado, antes de que se deslizara entre sus dedos temblorosos y se quedó muy quieta, con la cabeza baja. Notaba el calor de Syaoran contra su espalda; se sentía completamente rodeada por él; sus brazos la envolvían mientras le lavaba la mano con la ternura que utilizaría una madre para lavar a un niño. Aquella ternura aturdía sus sentidos, y mantuvo la cabeza gacha para no apoyarla contra su hombro y dejar que la reconfortara.

Syaoran acabó de aclararle la mano, pero la mantuvo debajo del agua corriente, acariciándola suavemente con los dedos. Ella se estremeció; intentando negar la sensualidad de su caricia. ¡Solo le estaba lavando la mano! El agua estaba caliente, pero la mano de él lo estaba aún más, y sus callosidades le arañaban la piel mientras la acariciaba con la delicadeza de un amante. Su pulgar trazaba círculos sobre la palma sensitiva de la mano de Sakura, y esta sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Se le aceleró el pulso, y sintió que la inundaba una repentina ola de calor.

-Déjame -dijo con voz áspera, intentando en vano desasirse.

Él cerró el grifo con la mano derecha, después colocó la mano sobre el estómago de Sakura y abrió los dedos, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Tenía la mano mojada; ella sintió que la humedad atravesaba su camisa y notó el calor de su cuerpo en la espalda. Aquel calor exudaba un olor a caballo y a hombre. Todo en Syaoran era una provocación que atraía a las mujeres hacia él como la miel a las moscas.

-Date la vuelta y bésame -dijo él, en voz baja y desafiante.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y guardó silencio.

Syaoran no insistió, aunque ambos sabían que, si lo hacía, ella no podría resistirse. Se secó la mano, luego condujo a Sakura al cuarto de baño del piso de abajo y la hizo sentarse sobre la tapa del váter mientras limpiaba los arañazos con antiséptico. Sakura no se movió, pese al escozor; ¿qué importaban unos cuantos arañazos, cuando iba a perder el rancho?

No tenía otro hogar, ningún otro sitio a donde quisiera ir. Después de haber vivido virtualmente prisionera en aquel ostentoso ático de Filadelfia, necesitaba espacio a su alrededor. La idea de volver a vivir en una ciudad le daba miedo, y tendría que hacerlo si quería encontrar un empleo, porque ni siquiera tenía un coche con qué moverse. La vieja camioneta del establo no aguantaría un trayecto muy largo todos los días.

Syaoran escudriñó su cara atentamente; Sakura estaba distraída pensando en algo, o no permitiría que le curara la mano de aquella forma. Al fin y al cabo, podía hacerlo ella misma, y él lo estaba haciendo solamente para tener una excusa para tocarla. Quería saber qué estaba pensando, por qué insistía en ocuparse del rancho cuando incluso para ella debía de ser evidente que no podía hacerlo. Sencillamente, no estaba hecha para aquel trabajo.

-¿Cuándo quieres que te devuelva el dinero? -preguntó ella distraídamente.

La boca de Syaoran se crispó, e incorporándose, la obligó a ponerse de pie.

-No es el dinero lo que quiero -contestó él.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura resplandecieron de furia.

-No voy a convertirme en tu amante porque tú quieras. ¿Es que pensabas que haría cualquier cosa con tal de acostarme contigo? Tu reputación debe de habérsete subido a la cabeza..., semental.

Syaoran sabía que la gente lo llamaba así, «semental», pero Sakura pronunció aquella palabra con desdén y repulsión. Él siempre había odiado ese tono en particular, tan gélido y arrogante, y de pronto se puso furioso. Se inclinó hasta que su cara quedó al nivel de la de ella, sus narices casi tocándose, y la miró con tal fiereza que Sakura vio los destellos dorados de sus ojos castaños.

-Cuando estemos en la cama, podrás juzgar acerca de mi reputación.

-No pienso ir a la cama contigo -dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

-Claro que lo harás. Pero no será por este maldito rancho -enderezándose de nuevo, la agarró del brazo-. Vamos a aclarar ese asunto ahora mismo, para quitárnoslo de en medio. Así dejarás de echármelo a la cara de una vez.

-Fuiste tú quien empezó -replicó ella mientras volvían a la cocina.

Syaoran puso varios cubitos de hielo en un vaso y lo llenó de agua; después, se dejó caer en una silla. Sakura observó su garganta musculosa moviéndose mientras apuraba el vaso, y sintió que la invadía una sensación de debilidad. Apartó la mirada rápidamente maldiciendo para sus adentros la reacción física que despertaba en ella su sola presencia.

-Cometí un error -dijo él ásperamente, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa-. El dinero no tiene nada que ver con esto. Hemos estado merodeando el uno alrededor del otro desde que nos conocimos, husmeándonos y provocándonos como gatos. Ya es hora de que hagamos algo al respecto. En cuanto a la deuda, ya he decidido lo que quiero hacer. Entrégame esas tierras que pensabas vender y estaremos en paz.

No era propio de él comportarse de manera tan atenta, de modo que Sakura no supo cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir. Una parte de ella deseaba gritarle por estar tan seguro de que acabaría acostándose con él, y otra parte estaba inundada de alivio porque el asunto de la deuda fuera a arreglarse tan fácilmente. Syaoran podía haberla arruinado si insistía en recuperar su dinero en efectivo, pero no lo había hecho. De todos modos, no saldría perdiendo; aquellas tierras eran pastos muy ricos, y él lo sabía.

Era una tregua que Sakura no esperaba, y no sabía qué hacer al respecto, así que, sencillamente se sentó y se quedó mirándolo. Él aguardó, pero al ver que no decía nada, se reclinó en la silla y su semblante duro adquirió una expresión aún más decidida.

-Hay una condición -dijo muy despacio.

La sensación de alivio se desplomó, dejando a Sakura enferma y vacía.

-Déjame adivinar -dijo ella amargamente, echando la silla hacia atrás y levantándose. De modo que, al fin y al cabo, volvían al punto de partida.

La boca de Syaoran se crispó en una mueca burlona.

-Te equivocas, Sak. La condición es que me dejes ayudarte. Mis hombres harán el trabajo duro a partir de ahora, y si llego a enterarme de que intentas reparar la cerca otra vez, tendrás que sentarte sobre una almohada un mes.

-Si tus hombres hacen mi trabajo, seguiré en deuda contigo.

-Yo no lo considero una deuda; prefiero pensar que se trata de ayudar a un vecino.

-A mí me parece una treta para que siga debiéndote algo.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero ese es el trato. Tú eres una mujer, no diez hombres; no eres lo bastante fuerte como para ocuparte del ganado y llevar el rancho, y no tienes dinero para contratar a alguien. No tienes elección, así que deja de resistirte. De todos modos, es culpa tuya. Si no te gustara tanto esquiar, no te encontrarías en esta situación.

Ella retrocedió, clavando en él sus ojos verdes. Su cara palideció.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Syaoran se puso en pie y la miró con desagrado.

-Quiero decir que, en parte, la razón de que tu padre me pidiera prestado eses dinero fue que quería enviarte a Saint Moritz con tus amigos el año pasado. Estaba con el agua al cuello, pero a ti eso no te importaba, mientras pudieras mantener tu tren de vida, ¿no es cierto?

Sakura se puso lívida.

Lo miró como si le acabara de escupir en la cara, y de pronto Syaoran percibió un profundo dolor en sus ojos. Rodeó apresuradamente la mesa y extendió los brazos para alcanzarla, pero ella se apartó, encogiéndose sobre sí misma como un animal herido.

¡Qué ironía que tuviera que luchar para pagar una deuda contraída para financiar un viaje que nunca había querido hacer! Lo único que había deseado tras su divorcio era un lugar tranquilo donde poder estar a solas, una oportunidad para lamerse las heridas y acabar de recuperarse de un matrimonio brutal, pero su padre pensó que retomar una vida de viajes y derroche con sus amigos sería lo mejor para ella, y Sakura aceptó solo por complacerlo.

-Yo ni siquiera quería ir -dijo aturdida, y los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas.

No quería llorar; hacía años que no lloraba, salvo una vez, cuando murió su padre, y sobre todo no quería llorar delante de Li. Pero estaba cansada y confundida, perturbada por la llamada de Yue, y aquello parecía la gota que colmaba el vaso. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-No, por favor -musitó él rodeándola con los brazos y apretándola contra él. No soportaba ver lágrimas en sus mejillas, porque desde que la conocía nunca la había visto llorar. Sakura Kinomoto siempre se había enfrentado a la vida con una carcajada o una réplica mordaz, pero nunca con lágrimas. Syaoran descubrió que prefería su lengua venenosa a aquel llanto mudo.

Por un instante, ella se reclinó contra su pecho, dejándole que la sostuviera con su fortaleza. Resultaba demasiado tentador; cuando sentía sus brazos rodeándola, deseaba olvidarse de todo y dar la espalda al mundo, con tal de que siguiera abrazándola. Aquel deseo la asustaba, y poniéndose rígida se desasió. Se pasó las manos por la cara limpiándose las lágrimas, y parpadeó intentando reprimir el llanto

La voz de Syaoran sonó reposada. -Pensaba que lo sabías.

Ella le lanzó una mirada incrédula antes de darse la vuelta. ¡Qué opinión tenía de ella! No le importaba que pensara que era una consentida; su padre siempre la había mimado, pero sobre todo porque disfrutaba haciéndolo. Era evidente que Syaoran no solo la consideraba una vulgar prostituta, sino además una imbécil.

-No, no lo sabía. Pero eso no cambia nada. Sigo debiéndote el dinero.

-Mañana veremos a mi abogado para que prepare la escritura de las tierras, y así saldaremos la condenada deuda. Estaré aquí a las nueve en punto, así que estate preparada. Por la mañana vendrán mis hombres a encargarse del cercado y de echarle el heno al ganado.

No pensaba ceder en aquel asunto, y tenía razón; aquel trabajo era excesivo para ella, al menos para ese momento. No podía hacerlo todo sencillamente porque era demasiado para una sola persona. Cuando hubiera conseguido cebar al ganado y vender las terneras, tendría algún capital con el que trabajar y podría contratar a alguien a tiempo parcial.

-Está bien. Pero quiero que lleves la cuenta de lo que te debo. Cuando vuelva a levantar este lugar, te pagaré hasta el último centavo -se dio la vuelta y lo miró alzando la barbilla, con sus ojos verdes, distantes y orgullosos. Aquello no resolvía todos sus problemas, pero al menos no tendría que vender el ganado. Aún tenía que conseguir dinero para pagar las facturas, pero eso era asunto que no le incumbía a nadie excepto a ella.

-Lo que tú digas, Sak -dijo él, agarrándola por la cintura.

Ella solo tuvo tiempo de tomar aire antes de que la besara, tan cálida y firmemente como el día anterior. Las manos de Syaoran se crisparon sobre su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí; entonces la rodeó con los brazos, y deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca. El deseo se agitó dentro de ella. Sakura siempre había sabido que, una vez lo tocara, no conseguiría saciarse de él.

Se relajó y su cuerpo se amoldó al de él mientras, instintivamente, intentaba acercarse todo lo posible a él. Se sentía débil en sus brazos, como todas las mujeres. Le rodeó el cuello y, al final, fue Syaoran quien interrumpió el beso y suavemente la apartó de él.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo -gruñó, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de oscuras promesas-. Quiero que mañana estés lista.

-Sí -musitó ella.

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **¡Sakura! No aguantas nada, caíste muy rápido... xD jajaja

**- **No es cierto Sakura, en realidad, considerando a Syaoran, tardaste bastante... :P

**- **El andar sexy de Syaoran :3... ¿se lo imaginaron tan bien como yo? xD

**- **Yue, ¡uuh!... ¿Quién cree que se dará una vuelta por la historia?

Jaja, en fin... Chicas, ¡estoy sorprendida! Hubo muchos reviews :D, y por eso decidí actualizar en solo 4 días ^^, en realidad pensaba actualizar hasta mañana pero decidí adelantárselos porque me gusta seguir siendo buena persona :P

**Así que... **si me encuentro con muchos muchos reviews otra vez, actualizo de nuevo en 4 días, es decir el Miércoles :D

**Gracias adicionales, de nuevo, a las chicas que me dejan review y no tienen cuenta, Lys Cosmo, Ariana, Katia, Morena y Viviana Sanchez.. Me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia y que cada vez se animen más chicas a dejar su comentario... :D, adelante no muerdo! ^^**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :3**


	4. Cuatro

**Aclaración. **Aquí de nuevo los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard. Nada me pertenece u.u, y no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

* * *

**Cuatro**

Poco después del amanecer llegaron dos camionetas cargadas con cinco hombres de Syaoran y postes y traviesas de cercado. Sakura les ofreció una taza de café recién hecho, que ellos rehusaron amablemente, al igual que rechazaron su ofrecimiento de enseñarles el rancho.

Syaoran, probablemente, les había ordenado que no la dejaran hacer nada, y se lo habían tomado muy en serio. Las órdenes de Li no se desobedecían si uno quería seguir trabajando para él, de modo que Sakura no insistió, y por primera vez en semanas se encontró sin nada que hacer.

Procuró recordar qué hacía antes con su tiempo, pero había años enteros de su vida en blanco. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo iba a llenar las horas, si le impedían trabajar en su propio rancho?

Syaoran llegó un poco antes de las nueve, pero Sakura, que estaba lista desde hacía más de una hora, salió a recibirlo al porche. Él se detuvo en los escalones y la miró de arriba abajo con aprobación.

-Muy bien -murmuró lo bastante alto como para que ella lo oyera.

Tenía el aspecto que debía tener siempre: fresco y elegante, con un vestido de vuelo amarillo pálido, de seda, sujeto solamente por dos botones blancos en la cintura, con unas mangas que casi le llegaban al codo y un pavo real de esmalte blanco prendido en la solapa. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido hacia atrás en un moño suelto, y unas gafas muy grandes cubrían sus ojos. Syaoran percibió la fragancia turbadora de su perfume, y su cuerpo empezó a acalorarse. Sakura era distinguida y aristocrática de los pies a la cabeza; hasta su ropa interior sería de seda. Syaoran deseó poder quitársela prenda a prenda y tumbarla desnuda sobre su cama. Sí, aquel era el aspecto que debería tener siempre.

Sakura se colocó el bolso de mano blanco bajo el brazo y caminó junto a él hacia el coche, pensando aliviada que había hecho bien poniéndose las gafas de sol. Syaoran era un ranchero que trabajaba con ahínco, pero, cuando la ocasión lo requería, podía vestir tan bien como un abogado de Filadelfia.

Cualquier ropa le sentaba bien a su figura de anchos hombros y caderas estrechas, pero el severo traje gris que llevaba parecía enaltecer su virilidad en lugar de constreñirla. Se había alisado las ondas de su cabello castaño y, en lugar de la camioneta que solía conducir, llevaba un Mercedes biplaza de color gris oscuro, una belleza resplandeciente que a Sakura le recordó el Porsche que vendió para conseguir dinero tras la muerte de su padre.

-Dijiste que tus hombres iban a ayudarme -dijo ella sin inflexión unos minutos después, mientras Syaoran tomaba el desvío de la autopista-. No que se encargarían de todo.

Él se puso unas gafas de sol, pues el sol de la mañana relucía con fuerza, y las lentes oscuras ocultaron la mirada penetrante que le lanzó.

-Van a hacer el trabajo duro.

-Cuando la cerca esté reparada y hayamos llevado el ganado a los pastos del este, podré arreglármelas sola.

-¿Y qué me dices de refrescar a las reses, de castrarlas, de marcarlas, de todas las cosas que hay que hacer en primavera? No puedes hacerlas sola. No tienes caballos, ni hombres, y seguro que no podrás echarle el lazo a un novillo desde esa vieja camioneta que tienes.

Ella juntó las manos sobre el regazo. ¿Por qué tenía que tener razón? Era cierto: ella no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, pero tampoco se contentaría con ser un ornamento sin ninguna utilidad.

-Sé que no puedo hacerlas yo sola, pero puedo ayudar.

-Lo pensaré -respondió él, sin comprometerse, aunque sabía que no se lo permitiría de ninguna manera. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Aquel era un trabajo duro, sucio, hediondo e incluso cruel. Físicamente, solo sería capaz de marcar a las terneras, y Syaoran no creía que pudiera soportar el hedor, ni las coces frenéticas de los animales aterrorizados.

-Es mi rancho -le recordó ella con voz gélida-. O ayudo, o se acabó el trato.

Syaoran no dijo nada. No tenía sentido ponerse a discutir. Sencillamente, no la dejaría hacerlo, y se acabó. Se las vería con ella cuando llegara el momento, aunque en realidad no esperaba mucha resistencia por su parte. Cuando viera en lo que consistía aquel trabajo, no querría participar en él. Además, era imposible que le gustaran las arduas tareas que había estado haciendo, aunque era demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo.

El trayecto hasta la ciudad era largo, y pasó media hora sin que ninguno de los dos abriera la boca. Por fin, Sakura dijo:

-Antes te burlabas de mis cochecitos caros.

Syaoran comprendió que se refería al flamante Mercedes, y lanzó un gruñido. Personalmente, prefería la camioneta. En resumidas cuentas, él era un ganadero y poco más, pero era muy bueno en lo que hacía, y sus gustos no eran caros.

-Es curioso lo de los banqueros -dijo a modo de explicación-. Si creen que no necesitas el dinero desesperadamente, se muestran ansiosos por dártelo. La imagen cuenta. Y este coche es parte de la imagen.

-Y apuesto a que las chicas de tu harén rotatorio también lo prefieren -dijo ella con sarcasmo-. Salir por ahí en una camioneta no tiene encanto.

-No lo sé. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en una camioneta? -preguntó suavemente y, pese a las gafas oscuras, Sakura sintió el impacto de su mirada.

-Seguro que tú sí.

-No, desde que tenía quince años -se rio él, ignorando la agria frialdad de su comentario-. Pero tú eras de otro estilo, ¿verdad?

-Sí -murmuró ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Algunos de sus novios conducían carísimos coches deportivos; otros antiguos modelos de Fords y Chevys. Pero a ella no le importaba qué coche condujeran, porque nunca llegaba a nada con ellos. Eran chicos agradables, casi todos ellos, pero ninguno era Syaoran Li, así que qué más daba. Syaoran era el único hombre al que había deseado.

Quizá, si hubiera sido más adulta cuando lo vio por primera vez, o si se hubiera encontrado más segura de sí misma, las cosas habrían sido distintas. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera iniciado aquellos largos años de hostilidades, en un esfuerzo por protegerse de una atracción demasiado fuerte para que pudiera controlarla? ¿Y si hubiera intentado que Syaoran se interesara por ella, en vez de ahuyentarlo?

Nada, pensó, cansada. Syaoran no habría perdido el tiempo con una ingenua muchacha de diecisiete años; mientras, con solo veintiuno, levantaba su imperio. Quizá más tarde, después de su graduación en la universidad, habría sido distinto, pero en vez de volver a casa se marchó a Filadelfia... y conoció a Yue.

Salieron del despacho del abogado al mediodía; la reunión no fue muy larga. Se tasarían las tierras, se prepararía la escritura, y el rancho de Syaoran aumentaría su tamaño considerablemente, mientras que el de Sakura disminuiría, y, sin embargo, ella se sentía agradecida porque le hubiera ofrecido aquella solución. Al menos, así tendría una oportunidad.

Syaoran la agarró calurosamente del codo mientras se dirigían al coche.

-Vamos a comer. Tengo hambre y no me apetece esperar a llegar a casa.

Sakura también tenía hambre, y el calor abrasador le producía un sopor letárgico. Murmuró un sí mientras buscaba sus gafas de sol, y se perdió la sonrisa satisfecha que curvó fugazmente la boca de Syaoran. Este le abrió la puerta del coche y, mientras la sujetaba para que entrara, miró sus piernas suaves, que quedaron levemente expuestas cuando se acomodó en el asiento. Sakura se recompuso la falda apresuradamente y cruzó las piernas, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva al ver que seguía de pie junto a la puerta abierta.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No -cerró la puerta y rodeó el coche.

No sucedía nada, a no ser que ella se diera cuenta de que mirarle las piernas le provocaba una intensa excitación. Sakura no podía moverse sin que Syaoran pensara en hacerle el amor. Cuando cruzaba las piernas, él pensaba en descruzárselas. Cuando se bajaba la falda, él pensaba en subírsela. Cuando se echaba hacia atrás, sus pechos henchían las solapas del vestido, y él deseaba abrírselas de par en par.

¡Y qué vestido llevaba! Se ceñía a su cuerpo pudorosamente, pero la seda besaba sus curvas suaves como él deseaba hacer, y durante toda la mañana Syaoran no dejó de preguntarse cómo era posible que se sostuviera solo con dos botones. ¡Dos botones! Tenía que hacerle el amor, pensó con ansiedad. No podía esperar mucho más. Ya había esperado muchos años, y se le había agotado la paciencia. Había llegado el momento.

El restaurante al que la llevó era uno de los preferidos de la gente de negocios de la ciudad, pero Syaoran no se molestó en reservar una mesa. El maître lo conocía, como la mayoría de los comensales que había, aunque fuera solo de vista o de oídas. Fueron conducidos a través del salón atestado, hasta una mesa selecta, junto a la ventana.

Sakura notó cómo los miraba la gente.

-Bueno, ya va una -dijo secamente.

Él levantó la vista de la carta.

-¿Una qué?

-Me han visto contigo en público una vez. Las malas lenguas dicen que, si se te ve con una mujer dos veces, es seguro que te has acostado con ella.

Él frunció el ceño, asombrado, y su labio superior se movió ligeramente.

-Las malas lenguas suelen exagerar.

-Normalmente, sí.

-¿Y en este caso?

-Tú sabrás.

Él dejó la carta a un lado, sin apartar los ojos de Sakura.

-Da igual lo que digan las malas lenguas. A ti no tiene que preocuparte convertirte en parte de ningún harén. Mientras estemos juntos, serás la única mujer en mi cama.

A Sakura le temblaron las manos, y dejó precipitadamente la carta sobre la mesa para disimular el temblor que la delataba.

-Das muchas cosas por sentado -dijo con ligereza, en un esfuerzo por contrarrestar la intensidad que irradiaba de él.

-Yo no doy nada por sentado. Solo hago planes.

Su voz era plana y confiada. Tenía razones para sentirse seguro de sí mismo. ¿Cuántas mujeres lo habían rechazado? Proyectaba una sensación de virilidad avasalladora que resultaba al menos tan seductora como la del amante de técnica más depurada y, por lo que había oído, Syaoran también poseía aquella cualidad. Con solo mirarlo, las mujeres empezaban a fantasear, a soñar con cómo sería estar en la cama con él.

-¡Sakura, querida!

Sakura no pudo remediar dar un respingo al oír aquella frase en particular, aunque la había pronunciado una voz femenina y cantarina, y no la voz grave de un hombre. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, sintiéndose aliviada por aquella interrupción, a pesar de que odiaba que la llamaran «querida»; al reconocer a quien había hablado, su alivio se convirtió en mera cortesía, pero dominaba con tal maestría su expresión que la mujer que se acercaba no notó la leve crispación de su rostro.

-Hola, Bitsy, ¿qué tal estás? -preguntó amablemente mientras Syaoran se ponía en pie-. Este es mi vecino, Syaoran Li. Syaoran, esta es Bitsy Summer, de Palm Beach. Fuimos juntas a la universidad.

Los ojos de Bitsy relucieron al mirar a Syaoran, mientras le tendía la mano.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerlo, señor Li.

Sakura notó el regocijo de la mirada de Syaoran cuando este le estrechó a Bitsy la mano perfecta y enjoyada. Naturalmente, él ya había notado cómo lo miraba Bitsy. Probablemente había visto aquella mirada muchas veces desde su pubertad.

-Señora Summer -murmuró, reparando en la alianza de diamantes que ella lucía en la mano izquierda-. ¿Le apetece unirse a nosotros?

-Solo un momento -Bitsy suspiró, deslizándose en la silla que Syaoran había retirado para que se sentara-. Mi marido y yo hemos venido con unos socios y sus mujeres. Mi marido dice que es bueno para los negocios que alternemos con ellos de vez en cuando, así que vinimos en avión esta mañana. Sakura, querida, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Qué haces en esta parte del estado?

-Vivo al norte de aquí -contestó Sakura.

-Has de venir a visitarnos. Alguien comentó el otro día que hacía una eternidad que no te veíamos. El mes pasado celebramos una fiesta fantástica en la villa de Nakuru. Deberías haber ido.

-Tengo mucho trabajo, pero gracias por la invitación -logró componer una sonrisa, aunque sabía que Bitsy no tenía ningún interés en invitarla; era simplemente algo que la gente decía, y seguramente sus antiguas amistades tenían curiosidad por saber por qué había abandonado su círculo.

Bitsy se encogió de hombros con elegancia.

-Oh, el trabajo, qué fastidio. Dile a alguien que te sustituya durante un mes o dos. ¡Necesitas divertirte! Ven a la ciudad, y trae al señor Li contigo -la mirada de Bitsy se deslizó de nuevo hacia Syaoran, y de pronto adquirió una expresión ansiosa-. Se divertirá, señor Li, se lo prometo. Todo el mundo necesita un descanso de vez en cuando, ¿no cree usted?

Él arqueó las cejas.

-De vez en cuando.

-¿A qué clase de negocios se dedica?

-Al ganado. Mi rancho linda con el de Sakura.

-¡Oh, un ranchero!

Sakura comprendió por su sonrisa fatua que Bitsy estaba evocando las románticas imágenes de vaqueros y caballos que casi todo el mundo asociaba a aquella vida, pasando por alto, o simplemente ignorando, el trabajo demoledor que entrañaba sacar adelante un rancho ganadero. O quizá fuera el ranchero, y no el rancho, lo que nublaba la mirada de Bitsy.

Ella miraba a Syaoran como si pudiera comérselo vivo. Sakura escondió las manos en el regazo y cerró los puños, intentando contener el impulso de abofetearla con tanta saña que se le quitarían las ganas de volver a mirar a Syaoran Li. En su imaginación desarrollo la idea de ponerse de pie y tomarla de sus trabajados bucles rubios, apretar todo lo posible con su mano y acercar su cara para que viera bien su expresión cuando le dijera "no te le vuelvas a acercar en tu vida, zorra".

Una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios y por suerte, los buenos modales de Bitsy la hicieron regresar a su mesa al cabo de un momento. Syaoran la vio alejarse entre las mesas y luego lanzó a Sakura una mirada divertida.

-¿Se puede saber cómo es posible que una mujer adulta se llame Bitsy?

Resultaba difícil seguir conteniendo la carcajada.

-Creo que su verdadero nombre es Elizabeth, así que Bitsy es un diminutivo razonable.

-Creía que hacía referencia a su capacidad intelectual -dijo él sarcásticamente. Entonces el camarero se acercó para tomarles nota, y Syaoran volvió a concentrarse en la carta.

Sakura dio gracias porque Bitsy no se hubiera quedado con ellos. Aquella mujer era una de las mayores cotillas que había conocido, y no le apetecía enterarse de los últimos trapos sucios de todos sus conocidos comunes. Los amigos de Bitsy formaban un círculo de desarraigados, un tanto salvajes en su búsqueda del placer, y Sakura siempre había procurado mantenerse alejada de ellos. No siempre le había sido posible, pero al menos nunca había sido arrastrada al centro de aquella horda.

Después de comer, Syaoran le preguntó si le importaba esperar mientras él veía a uno de sus socios. Sakura abrió la boca para quejarse, pero entonces recordó que los hombres de Syaoran estaban ocupándose de su ganado; no tenía prisa por volver y, en realidad, le iría bien tomarse el día libre. El agotamiento físico le estaba pasando factura.

Además, aquella era la primera vez que podía pasar algún tiempo en su compañía, y no deseaba que el día se acabara. No estaban discutiendo y, si pasaba por alto la arrogante convicción de Syaoran de que acabarían acostándose juntos, el día había sido realmente tranquilo.

-No tengo prisa -dijo, dejando que él decidiera a qué hora volverían.

Al final, era ya de noche cuando salieron de la ciudad. La reunión de Syaoran fue más larga de lo que esperaba, pero Sakura no se aburrió, porque no la dejó sentada en la recepción. La llevó a la reunión, y esta resultó tan interesante que a Sakura se le pasaron las horas volando. Eran casi las seis cuando acabaron, y para entonces Syaoran tenía hambre otra vez; pasaron otras dos horas antes de que se pusieran de camino.

Sakura iba sentada a su lado, relajada y un tanto somnolienta. Syaoran se había tomado un café, porque iba a conducir, pero ella se había bebido dos copas de vino con la cena, y notaba los huesos flácidos. El coche estaba a oscuras, iluminado solo por las luces del salpicadero, que le daban un aire satánico a la cara de rasgos duros de Syaoran, y apenas circulaban coches por la carretera. Sakura se recostó en el asiento, hablando solo cuando Syaoran decía algo que requería una respuesta.

Al cabo de un rato empezó a caer una fuerte lluvia, y el vaivén rítmico de los limpiaparabrisas aumentó su sopor. Las ventanillas empezaron a empañarse, y Syaoran subió el aire acondicionado. Sakura se incorporó, abrazándose, al sentir que el aire frío difuminaba su somnolencia. El vestido de seda apenas le daba calor. Syaoran la miró y detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera.

-¿Por qué nos paramos?

-Porque tienes frío -él se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la cubrió con ella, envolviéndola en el calor y el olor de su cuerpo, que la tela conservaba aún-. Todavía nos quedan casi dos horas de camino, así que, ¿por qué no te duermes un rato? El vino te está haciendo efecto, ¿verdad?

-Mmm -musitó ella. Syaoran le tocó la mejilla suavemente, viendo que sus ojos se cerraban, como si las pestañas le pesaran tanto que no pudiera sostenerlas abiertas ni un segundo más. «Déjala dormir», se dijo. Los efectos del vino se habrían disipado cuando llegaran a casa. Sintió que se excitaba. Quería que estuviera despejada cuando se detuvieran en su casa. Esa noche no pensaba dormir solo.

Llevaba todo el día reprimiendo el deseo de tocarla, de sentir su cuerpo. Llevaba casi diez años pensando en ella, deseándola. Pese a su engreimiento y su mal carácter. Ahora comprendía qué impulsaba a los hombres a mimarla, seguramente desde que nació.

A él, sencillamente, le había llegado su turno, y estaba decidido a llevársela a la cama, a disfrutar de su cuerpo terso y esbelto. Sabía que ella también lo deseaba; se mostraba esquiva por algún motivo que él no conseguía descifrar, quizá solo por una desconfianza instintiva.

Sakura no solía dormir bien. A menudo los sueños la impedían descansar, y era incapaz de dormir con alguien cerca, aunque fuera su padre. Su subconsciente se negaba a relajarse si tenía a un hombre a su lado. Yue la atacó una vez en mitad de la noche, cuando estaba profundamente dormida, y el trauma de que la sacara por la fuerza de un sueño profundo y apacible y la lanzara a una pesadilla de violencia había resultado en cierto sentido aún peor que el dolor físico.

Ahora, justo antes de quedarse dormida, comprendió con leve sorpresa que esa noche no sentía aquel antiguo desasosiego. Quizá aquella herida en particular hubiera sanado ya, o quizá fuera que con Syaoran se sentía completamente a salvo. Su chaqueta la abrigaba; su presencia la envolvía. La había tocado con pasión y con rabia, pero nunca le había hecho daño. Syaoran atemperaba su fortaleza cuando acariciaba el cuerpo delicado de una mujer, y Sakura se durmió, sabiendo instintivamente que estaba a salvo.

La voz profunda y aterciopelada de Syaoran la despertó.

-Hemos llegado, Sak. Ponme los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Ella abrió los ojos y, al verlo inclinado sobre ella, con la puerta del coche abierta, le dirigió una sonrisa adormilada.

-He dormido todo el camino, ¿no?

-Como un bebé -le dio un suave beso en los labios; una caricia cálida y fugaz.

Luego deslizó los brazos bajo su cuello y sus muslos. Ella dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir que la levantaba, y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, como él le había dicho. Todavía llovía, pero la chaqueta de Syaoran absorbió casi toda la lluvia que cayó sobre ella mientras él cerraba la puerta del coche y la llevaba rápidamente a través de la oscuridad.

-Ya estoy despierta; puedo caminar -protestó Sakura, notando que su corazón empezaba a palpitar con más fuerza al sentir su cercanía. Syaoran la llevó en sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, y subió los escalones del porche como si no pesara más que una niña.

-Lo sé -murmuró, alzándola un poco para enterrar la cara en la curva de su cuello. Frotó la cara suavemente contra su mandíbula, absorbiendo la dulce fragancia de su piel-. Mmm, qué bien hueles. ¿Ya se te han pasado los efectos del vino?

Su caricia era tan tierna que Sakura no se alarmó, sino que se sintió mimada, y la sensación de encontrarse completamente a salvo persistió. Syaoran la alzó en sus brazos para abrir la puerta; luego se volvió de lado para cruzar el umbral.

-Solo estaba adormilada, no borracha -le aclaró ella.

-Bien -musitó él, cerrando la puerta de un empujón, dejando afuera el sonido de la llovizna y envolviéndolos a ambos en el oscuro silencio de la casa. Sakura no veía nada, pero no le importaba, porque sentía el cuerpo cálido y sólido de Syaoran.

Entonces él la besó con voracidad, convenciéndola para que abriera los labios y aceptara la invasión de su lengua. La besó con un ansia ardiente, como si quisiera absorber toda su dulzura y su aliento y hacerlos suyos, como si el deseo se hubiera apoderado de él hasta tal punto que no podía controlarse. Sakura no pudo evitar responder a aquel deseo aferrándose a él y besándolo con repentino apasionamiento, porque todo lo masculino de Syaoran llamaba a todo lo femenino que había en ella, y encendía su ardor.

Syaoran apretó el interruptor de la luz con el codo, encendiendo la luz del vestíbulo, que iluminó las escaleras que había a la derecha. Se separó de ella ligeramente, y Sakura lo miró bajo aquella luz débil, sintiendo que sus sentidos se erizaban al ver la expresión implacable de su rostro, el modo en que su piel se tensaba sobre sus pómulos.

-Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche -masculló él ásperamente, subiendo las escaleras con ella en brazos-. Ya hemos retrasado esto más que suficiente.

No iba a detenerse; Sakura podía verlo en su cara. Y ella no quería, que se detuviera. Cada poro de su cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos, sofocando la vocecilla que le advertía que no se enrollara con un rompecorazones como Syaoran Li. Tal vez, de todos modos, fuera una lucha inútil; entre ellos siempre había existido aquel deseo que ahora ardía fuera de control.

Syaoran la besó otra vez mientras la llevaba escaleras arriba; los músculos de sus brazos sostenían su peso sin apenas esfuerzo. Sakura se abandonó al beso, apretándose contra él. Su voz murmuraba en sus venas, enardeciéndola, haciendo que sus pechos se endurecieran, ávidos de sus caricias. De pronto notó una dolorosa sensación de vacío que la dejó confundida, porque sabía que solo él podía llenar aquel vacío.

Syaoran había estado en la casa muchas veces a lo largo de los años, de modo que la ubicación del dormitorio de Sakura no era ningún misterio para él. La llevó allí y la tumbó en la cama, y luego se tendió sobre ella, apretándola contra el colchón. Sakura estuvo a punto de gritar al sentir el intenso placer que le produjo que la cubriera con su cuerpo. Syaoran estiró un brazo por encima de su cabeza y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche; la miró, y sus ojos achocolatados se llenaron de satisfacción al ver la mirada de pasión que enturbiaba los ojos de Sakura, y el temblor de sus labios carnosos y henchidos por los besos.

Lentamente, metió la rodilla entre las de ella y le separó las piernas. Luego acomodó las caderas en el hueco formado por sus muslos. Sakura contuvo el aliento al sentir su erección a través de los pliegues del vestido. Sus ojos se encontraron, y comprendió que Syaoran sabía desde el principio que ese día acabarían en la cama. Estaba harto de esperar, e iba a poseerla. Había aguardado pacientemente todo el día, dejando que Sakura se acostumbrara a su presencia, pero su paciencia se había agotado, y sabía que a ella no le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse. Lo único que le quedaba era el deseo.

-Eres mía -dijo con voz baja y áspera.

Se apoyó sobre un codo y con la mano libre le desabrochó los dos botones de la cintura, abriéndole el vestido con la determinación de un hombre que desenvolviera un regalo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. La seda se deslizó hasta las caderas de Sakura, atrapada por el peso de Syaoran. Este alzó las caderas y tiró de los bordes del vestido para abrirlo del todo, desnudando sus piernas. Luego, volvió a colocarse sobre ella.

Se sentía como si todo el cuerpo fuera a estallarle mientras la miraba. Sakura no llevaba ni sujetador. El vestido de seda le había ocultado todo el día el hecho de que lo único que llevaba debajo eran las medias y una diminuta tira de encaje a modo de bragas. Si hubiera sabido que llevaba los pechos desnudos bajo el vestido, no habría podido remediar abrírselo y tocarlos y saborearlos. Sus pechos eran redondos y erguidos, su piel satinada, sus pezones del color del coral, pequeños y erectos.

Lanzando un áspero gemido, bajó la cabeza y le lamió los pechos, metiéndose un pezón en la boca y amoldando los labios a su carne blanca y tersa. Con la mano tomó su otro pecho, acariciándolo suavemente y frotando el pezón con el pulgar. Un gemido entrecortado salió de la garganta de Sakura, y esta se arqueó contra su boca, hundiendo las manos en su pelo, ahora despeinado, para apretarle la cabeza contra sus pechos. Estos eran tan firmes… y su firmeza lo excitaba aún más. Tenía que saborear el otro, rindiéndose a la dulce embriaguez de su olor y su piel.

Sakura se retorcía lentamente bajo él, tirando de su camisa, en un esfuerzo por librarse de la tela que los separaba. Necesitaba sentir el calor y el poder de su piel desnuda contra sus manos, contra su cuerpo, pero las caricias de Syaoran la estaban enloqueciendo de placer, y no conseguía controlarse lo suficiente como para quitarle la camisa. Cada pasada de su lengua transmitía una oleada de fuego a lo largo de sus nervios, desde los pezones a la entrepierna, y se sentía incapaz de hacer nada, salvo entregarse a aquella sensación.

Entonces él la soltó y, poniéndose de rodillas, se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo. La siguieron los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y los calzoncillos, que salieron volando de la cama. Syaoran se arrodilló entre sus muslos abiertos. Le quitó las medias y las bragas, dejándola abierta y vulnerable.

Por primera vez, Sakura sintió miedo. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y el sexo no le había re portado ningún placer durante su matrimonio.

Syaoran se inclinó sobre ella, abriéndole un poco más las piernas, y ella sintió el primer empellón de su carne desnuda mientras se colocaba para penetrarla. Él era tan grande que su cuerpo mus culoso dominaba por entero el de ella, mucho más menudo y delicado. Sakura sabía por expe riencia que una mujer estaba indefensa frente a la fuerza mucho mayor de un hombre.

Syaoran era más fuerte que la mayoría, y más grande, y deseaba tanto el acto sexual como lo habían deseado los hombres desde el principio de los tiempos. Era la quintaesencia de la virilidad, la suma de la sexua lidad masculina. El pánico se apoderó de ella, y apretó la mano contra él, deslizando los dedos por los suaves y firmes músculos de su pecho. El filo negro del miedo se acercaba cada vez más.

Su voz sonó trémula y suplicante.

-Syaoran, por favor, no me hagas daño.

Él se quedó paralizado. El cuerpo cálido y dulce de Sakura lo llamaba, listo para franque arle la entrada, pero sus ojos parecían implo rarle. ¿Esperaba que le hiciera daño? Cielo santo, ¿quién le habría hecho daño? Las semillas de la furia comenzaron a germinar en el fondo de su mente, pero los gritos de su deseo sofoca ron su reclamo por el momento. Ahora, debía poseerla.

-No, Sak -dijo suavemente, con voz tan cá lida y tierna que el miedo se apagó en los ojos de Sakura-. No te haré daño.

Deslizó un brazo bajo ella, se apoyó en el codo y la alzó hasta que sus pezones rozaron con su pecho. De nuevo oyó que ella contenía el aliento, lanzando un in consciente gemido de placer. Sus ojos se encon traron, los de ella, turbios y suaves; los de él, como fuego negro, mientras la sostenía por las caderas y, muy suavemente, con sumo cuidado, empe zaba a penetrarla.

Sakura se estremeció al sentir que una ole ada de placer la invadía, y alzó las piernas para rodearle la cintura. Un gemido suave y voraz escapó de su garganta, y se tapó la boca con la mano para amortiguar el sonido. Él la miró con ojos ardientes.

-No -musitó-. Quítate la mano de la boca. Quiero oírte, Sak. Déjame que oiga cuánto te gusta.

Allí, en su interior, seguía sintiendo aquella lenta y ardiente arremetida, y su carne se estre mecía mientras intentaba acomodarse a él. El pá nico volvió a apoderarse de ella.

-¡Para! Syaoran, por favor, no sigas. Me estás... No puedo...

-Shh, shh -susurró él, besándola en la boca, en los ojos, lamiéndole los lóbulos aterciopelados de las orejas-. Está bien, Sak, no te preocupes. No te haré daño -siguió tranquilizándola con besos y suaves murmullos, y a pesar de que su instinto lo empujaba a hundirse en ella hasta el fondo, re frenó sus deseos con férrea determinación.

No quería hacerle daño. No, después de haber visto el miedo que enturbiaba sus ojos verdes. Era tan delicada y suave, y tan apretada a su alrededor, que podía sentir las lentas pulsaciones de su carne ajustándose a él. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció de puro placer.

Sakura estaba excitada, pero no lo suficiente. Syaoran puso en práctica todas las habilidades se xuales que poseía para que se volviera a concentrar en él, y solo en él, reteniendo su boca con besos profundos, mientras la acariciaba suavemente con las manos, y lentamente empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Lentamente, contenién dose, penetrándola solo superficialmente, a pesar de que con cada movimiento el éxtasis crecía va rios grados dentro de él. La deseaba con locura.

Sakura sentía que el dominio sobre sí misma se desvanecía poco a poco, pero no le importaba. El dominio no importaba, nada importaba salvo el fuego que consumía su cuerpo y su mente, ele vándose hasta que toda conciencia de sí desapare ció y no fue nada más que un cuerpo de mujer, que se retorcía y palpitaba bajo un hombre.

Una poderosa tensión atenazó su cuerpo, estremeciéndola, mientras aquel fuego la arrastraba sin piedad. Se estaba consumiendo, retorciéndose y de su boca escapaban suaves so llozos implorantes que la boca de Syaoran sofocaba, mientras con la mano acariciaba sus pechos sin perder el ritmo acompasado. Sakura tembló un instante en la cresta de una ola inmensa; luego se sumer gió en aquel placer avasallador. Syaoran la abrazó con fuerza, mientras la penetraba profundamente, dándole todo el placer de que era capaz.

Cuando todo acabó, Sakura se encontró dé bil y llorosa, empapada por el sudor de ambos.

-No creí que… -dijo con voz entrecortada, mien tras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara. Él murmuró algo, abrazándola con fuerza un mo mento, pero seguía dentro de ella, y ya no podía contenerse más. Deslizando las manos bajo sus caderas, la alzó para que recibiera sus poderosas y profundas embestidas.

Entonces fue ella quien lo abrazó, acogiéndolo en su cuerpo, rodeándolo con fuerza con los bra zos; Syaoran dejó escapar un grito, un sonido áspero y profundo, ciego e insensible a todo, salvo a la intensa fuerza de su placer.

Después, guardaron silencio durante largo rato. Syaoran permanecía tumbado sobre ella, tan sa ciado y tranquilo que no soportaba siquiera la idea de moverse, de separar su carne de la de ella. No fue hasta que ella se movió, gimiendo un poco para tomar aire, que se apoyó sobre los co dos y la miró.

En su cara había escrita una intensa satisfac ción, mezclada con ternura y cierta arrogancia masculina. Le apartó el pelo desordenado de la cara, acariciándole las mejillas con los dedos. Ella estaba pálida y exhausta, pero su cansancio era el de una mujer satisfecha. Syaoran trazó el con torno elegante de sus pómulos con los labios, sa cando levemente la lengua para percibir sabores que le produjeron leves estremecimientos de pla cer.

Luego alzó la cabeza otra vez y la miró con cu riosidad.

-Nunca antes habías disfrutado del sexo, ¿ver dad?

El rubor cubrió rápidamente las mejillas de Sakura, que volvió la cabeza sobre la almo hada, mirando fijamente la lámpara.

-Lo cual sin duda halaga tu ego.

Se estaba retrayendo, y eso era lo último que quería él. Decidió dejar pasar el asunto por el mo mento, a pesar de que quedaban muchas pregun tas por contestar. En ese momento, la tenía en sus brazos, débil y esponjada por el placer, y allí la mantendría hasta que Sakura se acostumbrara a él y aceptara su relación como un hecho.

Ahora era suya.

Cuidaría de ella, hasta la mimaría. ¿Por qué no? Estaba hecha para que la mimaran y la con sintieran, al menos hasta cierto punto. Había in tentado sacar adelante el rancho ella sola, y Syaoran apreciaba sus agallas, pero sabía que no estaba hecha para aquel tipo de vida. Una vez que Sakura comprendiera que no tenía que seguir lu chando, que él se ocuparía de ella, se tranquiliza ría y lo aceptaría como el orden natural de las cosas.

Él no tenía dinero para derrocharlo en viajes caros, ni para cubrirla de joyas, pero podía ofrecerle confort y seguridad. No solo eso: también podía asegurarle que las sábanas de su cama nunca se enfriarían. Incluso en ese mo mento, tan poco tiempo después de poseerla, sentía que el ansia y el deseo volvían a apode rarse de él.

Sin decir palabra empezó de nuevo, arrastrán dola consigo en un oscuro torbellino de deseo y satisfacción. Sakura cerró los ojos lentamente, y su cuerpo se arqueó en brazos de Syaoran. Años atrás, supo instintivamente que sería así, que la fuerza de la pasión de Syaoran borraría hasta su iden tidad. Que se perdería en sus brazos y sería sola mente su mujer.

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **Oh Dios, aún estoy sonrojada :$

**- **Ejem... cof cof... jaja, y pues nada, Sakura ha caído xD, diez años después... nadie sabe como resistió tanto xD

**- **Por cieeertooo, se preguntaran... **¿Cómo es que se me vino a ocurrir adaptar una historia con un sexy sexy Syaoran vaquero?** :P, jaja, **la verdad **cedo esos derechos a Sakura Tsukino Martínez (y es que ya me amenazó de muerte D:) jajaja, xD

No pero en serio, xD, fue ella la que me dio la idea, la que me **exigió **buscar y adaptar a un Syaoran así. Así que gracias Saku, porque a mi no se me habría ocurrido... y esta historia no existiría... y muchas no seríamos tan felices como lo somos ahora :P

**En fin, **aunque parezca grabadora xD... agradezco de nuevo a las chicas que me dejan review! :D, dejaron muchos! ^^, y lamento el retraso, intente de todo por actualizar ayer, pero me fallaron bastantes calculos xD.

Gracias a las chicas **Viviana Sanchez, Morena, Katia y Ross, **por seguir pendientes y seguir dejando sus lindos reviews! :D

Nos vemos a la proxima!, cambio y fuera. ^^


	5. Cinco

**Aclaración. **Aquí de nuevo los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard. Nada me pertenece u.u, y no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

* * *

**Cinco**

Sakura se despertó temprano, cuando las primeras luces del amanecer entraban en el dormitorio. Había dormido poco, pero con un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola. La desacostumbrada presencia de un hombre en su cama la despertó finalmente. Una expresión afligida se apoderó de sus ojos al mirar a Syaoran, que estaba tendido boca abajo, con un brazo bajo la almohada y el otro sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura.

Qué fácil le había puesto las cosas. La idea la reconcomía cuando se deslizó sigilosamente de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Seguramente dormiría durante horas todavía, apenas había tenido descanso durante la noche.

Le temblaron las piernas al levantarse. Las ligeras punzadas que notaba en los muslos y en el interior del cuerpo le recordaron de nuevo lo sucedido esa noche. Cuatro veces. Lo habían hecho cuatro veces, y cada vez el placer parecía haberse intensificado. Ni siquiera en ese momento Sakura podía creer que su cuerpo le hubiera respondido de aquella forma, escapando completamente a su control.

Sin embargo, él se había controlado, y también la había controlado a ella, obligándola a ajustarse al ritmo que imponía para prolongar el placer. Ahora sabía que lo que se decía de él no eran exageraciones.

De alguna manera tenía que asumir el hecho inquietante de que se había convertido por propia voluntad en la última de sus aventuras de una noche. Pero lo peor no era afrontar que se había dejado seducir con suma facilidad, sino la angustia que le producía que aquel éxtasis no fuera a durar mucho tiempo. Quizá Syaoran volviera a buscarla..., pero no se quedaría con ella. Con el tiempo se aburriría y volvería su mirada de depredador hacia otra mujer, como siempre.

Y ella seguiría amándolo, como siempre.

Sacó sigilosamente ropa interior limpia de la cómoda, tomó el albornoz del cuarto de baño de la habitación y bajó al que había en la planta baja para darse una ducha. No quería que el ruido del agua lo despertara. En ese momento, necesitaba tiempo para sí misma, tiempo para recuperar la compostura antes de volver a verlo cara a cara. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo actuar.

El agua caliente arrastró parte de la tensión de sus músculos, pero cada vez que daba un paso sentía un dolor leve que le recordaba la fuerza de Syaoran. Después de ducharse, se fue a la cocina y se puso a hacer café. Estaba apoyada contra los armarios, mirando el líquido negro que goteaba en el recipiente de la cafetera eléctrica, cuando el sonido de varios motores llamó su atención.

Girándose para mirar por la ventana, vio que las dos camionetas del rancho de Syaoran entraban en la explanada de enfrente de la casa. De ellas descendieron los mismos hombres que estuvieron allí el día anterior; uno de ellos vio el coche de Syaoran aparcado frente a la casa y le dio un codazo a su compañero en las costillas, señalándoselo.

Pese a la distancia a la que se encontraba, Sakura pudo oír las risas amortiguadas, y no necesitó mucha imaginación para saber de lo que hablaban entre ellos. El jefe había vuelto a marcar un gol. Al cabo de veinticuatro horas, todo el condado estaría al corriente. Como solía ocurrirles a los hombres de cualquier parte del mundo, aquellos vaqueros se sentían orgullosos, y al mismo tiempo un tanto celosos, de las escapadas sexuales de su jefe, y contarían el cuento una y otra vez.

Aturdida, Sakura volvió a mirar la cafetera; cuando acabó, llenó una taza grande y la agarró con una mano para calentarse los dedos, que tenía helados. Debía de ser por los nervios por lo que tenía las manos tan frías. Subió sigilosamente las escaleras y se asomó a la habitación, preguntándose si todavía estaría durmiendo.

No lo estaba, aunque, evidentemente, hacía solo unos instantes que se había despertado.

Se incorporó sobre un codo y se pasó las manos por el pelo revuelto, achicando los ojos al ver que Sakura lo miraba con fijeza. A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Syaoran parecía un rufián, con el pelo desordenado, la mandíbula ensombrecida por un principio de barba y el torso desnudo y bronceado, en el que sobresalían los músculos de acero que nunca se encontraban en un hombre de negocios.

Sakura no sabía qué esperaba ver en su expresión: deseo, tal vez, o incluso afecto. Pero, fuera lo que fuese lo que esperaba ver, no estaba allí. Su semblante era tan inmutable como siempre. Parecía calibrarla con aquella mirada entornada que la hacía estremecerse. Sakura podía sentir que esperaba que fuera ella quien hiciera el primer movimiento, que dijera algo.

Le temblaban las piernas, pero consiguió no derramar el café al entrar en la habitación. Su voz sonó solo levemente crispada.

-Felicidades. Las malas lenguas no te hacen justicia. Madre mía, eres un auténtico campeón cuando decides marcar un gol. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió resistirme. Ahora ya puedes irte a casa y hacer otra muesca en la cabecera de tu cama.

Syaoran achicó aún más los ojos. Se sentó, sin prestar atención al hecho de que la sábana se le había deslizado por debajo de la cintura, y extendió una mano, pidiéndole la taza de café. Cuando Sakura se la dio, le dio la vuelta y bebió por el mismo sitio por el que ella había bebido. Luego volvió a entregársela, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Siéntate.

Ella dio un ligero respingo al oír su voz matutina, áspera y enronquecida. Syaoran lo notó y estiró un brazo para agarrarla de la muñeca, haciendo que el café oscilara peligrosamente cerca del borde de la taza. Suave pero firme, la obligó a sentarse frente a él, en el borde de la cama.

Siguió agarrándola de la muñeca, acariciándole suavemente los finos huesos de la articulación y la delicada tracería de las venas.

-Para que te enteres, yo no hago muescas en el cabecero de la cama. ¿Es eso lo que te ha hecho levantarte tan temprano?

Ella se encogió levemente de hombros, poniéndose a la defensiva, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Había vuelto a replegarse. Syaoran la miró con gravedad, intentando descifrar su expresión. Recordó su miedo de esa noche, y se preguntó quién se lo habría inculcado. La rabia comenzó a bullir en su interior al pensar que algún canalla había abusado de ella en la cama, haciéndole daño. Las mujeres eran vulnerables cuando hacían el amor, y Sakura, especialmente, carecía de fuerzas para protegerse. Debía conseguir que le hablara de ello, o se cerraría a él completamente.

-Llevabas mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, ¿verdad? -ella volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si se escondiera tras aquel gesto. Syaoran probó otra vez, mirándola a la cara-. Antes no disfrutabas del sexo -afirmó.

Finalmente, ella clavó los ojos en los suyos, con una expresión cautelosa y resentida.

-¿Qué quieres, una medalla? Sabes perfectamente que ha sido la primera vez que he... disfrutado.

-¿Y por qué no disfrutabas antes?

-Quizá porque necesitaba acostarme con un semental -dijo ella, burlona.

-No digas eso, por favor -dijo él, disgustado-. ¿Quién te hizo daño? ¿Por qué te da miedo el sexo?

-A mí no me da miedo -dijo ella, turbada por la idea de que Yue la hubiera atemorizado hasta tal punto-. Es solo que... bueno, hacía mucho tiempo, y tú eres un hombre muy grande... -su voz se desvaneció, y de pronto se puso muy colorada y apartó la mirada de él.

Syaoran la observó pensativamente.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que había aprendido de ella la noche anterior y esa mañana, era casi un milagro que no le hubiera partido la cara cuando le sugirió que se convirtiera en su amante para pagar la deuda. Una mujer que no disfrutaba del sexo rara vez era un ligue fácil.

Sabía que lo que sentía se trataba de un sentimiento de posesión irracional, pero le alegraba que ningún otro hombre la hubiera hecho gozar como él; aquello le daba cierto derecho sobre ella, le proporcionaba un medio para mantenerla a su lado. Estaba dispuesto a utilizar cualquier arma que tuviera, porque esa noche se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejarla marchar.

Sakura podía ser altiva, caprichosa y terca; podía ser una consentida y reclamarlo como un derecho, pero él parecía haber decidido que tenía el deber de complacerla. Era orgullosa y difícil, intentaba siempre construir un muro de piedra a su alrededor para mantenerlo a distancia, como una princesa que se protegiera de los campesinos, pero Syaoran no podía alejarse de ella. Cuando hacían el amor, no eran ya la princesa y el patán; eran un hombre y su mujer, retozando juntos, gimiendo de éxtasis. Él nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, nunca se había sentido tan excitado, hasta el punto de que sentía que nada ni nadie podía apartarlo de ella.

Sakura parecía pensar que la noche anterior no había significado nada para él, que el amanecer le había puesto punto y final a su aventura. Pero debía prepararse para una sorpresa. Ya que se había entregado a él, Syaoran no pensaba soltarla.

Había aprendido a batallar por conservar lo que era suyo, pero su lucha obsesiva por convertir su rancho en uno de los más grandes de Florida no era nada comparada con el intenso sentimiento de posesión que lo unía a Sakura.

Finalmente le soltó la muñeca, y ella se levantó con impaciencia, apartándose de él. Bebió un sorbo de café y posó los ojos en la ventana.

-A tus hombres les ha hecho mucha gracia ver tu coche ahí fuera. No sabía que iban a venir. Creía que ya habían acabado de reparar la cerca.

Indiferente a su desnudez, Syaoran apartó la sábana y salió de la cama.

-No, no han acabado. Acabarán hoy, y mañana llevarán el ganado a los pastos del este -calló, y luego preguntó con tono neutral-. ¿Te molesta que lo sepan?

-Sí, me molesta que bromeen sobre mí cuando estén de borrachera. Puede que esto engrandezca tu imagen un poco más, pero yo solo seré tu última aventura de una noche.

-Bueno, todo el mundo sabrá que no es así cuando te vengas a vivir a mi casa, ¿no crees? -dijo él con arrogancia, entrando en el cuarto de baño-. ¿Cuánto tardarás en recoger tus cosas?

Sakura se giró para mirarlo, atónita, pero él ya había desaparecido en el cuarto de baño. Al instante siguiente oyó el ruido de la ducha. ¿Irse a vivir a su casa? ¡Aquello era el colmo de la arrogancia!

Sakura se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando la puerta del baño y esperando a que saliera mientras intentaba reprimir la inquietante sensación de que se estaba deslizando rápida mente por una abrupta pendiente. El control sobre su vida se le estaba escapando de las manos, y no sabía si podía impedirlo.

No se debía única mente a que Syaoran fuera un hombre dominante, que lo era; el problema era que, a pesar de lo mu cho que deseaba que las cosas fueran de otro modo, sentía debilidad por él. Deseaba ser capaz de arrojarse sencillamente en sus brazos y dejarle que la abrazara, descansar contra su cuerpo y dejar que él se ocupara de todo.

Estaba tan cansada, física y mentalmente... Pero, si lo dejaba todo en sus manos, ¿qué pasaría cuando se cansara de ella? Sakura volvería a encontrarse en el punto de partida, pero tendría que añadir a sus problemas un corazón roto.

El agua de la ducha dejó de correr.

Una imagen de Syaoran se formó en su mente: desnudo, poderosamente masculino, empapado de agua. Secándose con las toallas. Llenando el cuarto de baño con su olor y su presencia. No parecería más pequeño, ni ridículo en aquel cuarto de baño blanco y rosa, tan femenino, ni le importaría haberse lavado con su jabón perfumado. Era tan intensamente masculino que, en ambientes femeninos, su virilidad se acentuaba.

Sakura empezó a temblar, pensando en las cosas que le había hecho esa noche, en cómo la había hecho sentirse. No sabía que su cuerpo fuera tan maleable, que pudiera hallar tanto gozo en que la poseyeran, y a pesar de que la idea de que un hombre poseyera físicamente a una mujer estaba pasada de moda, eso era precisamente lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Sakura lo sentía instintivamente, a un nivel profundo, y aquella sensación le había calado en los huesos.

Syaoran salió del cuarto de baño llevando solamente una toalla enrollada alrededor de las caderas, cuya tela aterciopelada, mullida y blanca contrastaba vivamente con su bronceado abdomen. Sus cabellos todavía relucían mojados; unas cuantas gotas brillaban sobre sus anchos hombros, y varias de ellas caían por su amplio pecho hasta su abdomen, para perderse finalmente en la toalla. A Sakura se le quedó la boca seca.

Siguió con la mirada el camino que trazaba su vello corporal, desde los ligeros y suaves rizos sobre el pecho, estrechándose luego en una línea que bajaba por su vientre y se perdía debajo de la toalla, pero ella sabía muy bien donde continuaban. Tenía la constitución física de un atleta, y Sakura deseó tocarlo, pasar las palmas de las manos por todo su cuerpo.

Él le lanzó una mirada dura y directa.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y empieza a recoger tus cosas.

-No voy a hacerlo -dijo Sakura, intentando infundir firmeza a su voz.

-¿No querrás que te lleve a mi casa solo con esa bata que llevas puesta? -le advirtió él suavemente.

-Syaoran... -le interrumpió, y luego hizo un ademán de desaliento con la mano-. No quiero enrollarme contigo.

-Ya es un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso -dijo él.

-Lo sé -musitó ella-. Lo de anoche no debió ocurrir.

-¿Pero qué dices, Sak? Debió ocurrir hace mucho tiempo -irritado, tiró la toalla al suelo y recogió sus calzoncillos-. Que te mudes a mi casa es lo más razonable. Yo suelo trabajar doce horas al día, a veces más. A veces estoy en pie toda la noche. Luego, a última hora de la tarde, tengo que ocuparme del papeleo. Bueno, tú ya sabes lo que cuesta llevar un rancho. ¿Cuándo iba a verte? ¿Una vez a la semana? Tendría suerte si pudiéramos _enrollarnos_ de vez en cuando.

-¿Y qué hay de mi rancho? ¿Quién se encargará de él mientras yo espero de brazos cruzados a que a ti te entren ganas de darte un revolcón?

Él lanzó una breve y áspera carcajada.

-Sak, si te tumbas cada vez que me entren ganas, te pasarás un año en posición horizontal. Me excito cada vez que te miro.

Sakura miró involuntariamente la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y una oleada de calor la inundó al ver la prueba de sus palabras abultando la tela negra de sus calzoncillos. Apartó la mirada bruscamente, tragando saliva para aliviar la repentina tirantez de su garganta.

-Debo ocuparme de mi rancho -repitió tozudamente, como si aquellas fueran las palabras mágicas que pudieran mantenerlo a raya.

Él se puso los pantalones. La impaciencia ahondaba las arrugas que flanqueaban su boca.

-Yo me ocuparé de los dos ranchos. Afróntalo, Sakura. Necesitas ayuda. No puedes hacerlo tú sola.

-Puede que no, pero debo intentarlo. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? -dijo con desesperación-. Nunca he tenido un trabajo, nunca he hecho nada para ganarme la vida, pero estoy intentando aprender. Tú estás empeñado en tomar el relevo de mi padre y encargarte de todo, en llevar las riendas tú solo, pero ¿qué será de mí cuando te canses y te vayas con otra? Seguiré sin saber cómo salir adelante.

Syaoran, que se estaba subiendo la cremallera, se quedó paralizado y la miró fijamente. Maldición, ¿qué creía que iba a hacer con ella? ¿Echarla a patadas con un «ha sido divertido, pero me he cansado de ti»?

Si algún día, al mirarla, no la deseaba, se aseguraría de que ella pudiera mantenerse y de que el rancho funcionara y fuera rentable. El deseo que sentía por ella lo consumía como un fuego devorador, a veces adormecido, pero nunca extinguido. La había deseado cuando ella tenía solo diecisiete años y el veintiuno, no es que fuera demasiado joven para él, pero en cuando a experiencia él ganaba y por mucho.

Controló su enfado y se limitó a decir:

-Yo cuidaré de ti.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

-Claro.

Por experiencia, sabía que la gente solo miraba por sí misma. Los padres de Yue lo habían protegido para evitar que el escándalo salpicara su nombre. Su padre, a pesar del amor que le tenía, había ignorado su llamada de auxilio porque no quería saber que su hija era infeliz; le había resultado más cómodo pensar que estaba exagerando. La denuncia que presentó desapareció porque un juez decidió que le convenía hacerse amigo de los poderosos Tsukishiro. La asistente de Yue miraba hacia otro lado porque necesitaba aquel trabajo tranquilo y bien pagado. Sakura no los culpaba, pero había aprendido que no debía esperar ayuda de nadie, ni confiarle su vida a los demás.

Syaoran recogió su camisa del suelo, con expresión sombría y enfurecida.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga por escrito?

Ella se frotó la frente, cansada. Syaoran no estaba acostumbrado a que desobedecieran sus órdenes. Si le decía que sí, confirmaría lo que pensaba de ella desde el principio: que podía comprar su cuerpo. Tal vez incluso quería que dijera que sí; así, Sakura se encontraría a su merced, como si fuera de su propiedad. Por fin, dijo:

-No, no es eso lo que quiero.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres?, maldita sea.

Solo su amor. Pasar el resto de su vida con él. Nada más. Pero lo mismo daba desear la luna.

-Quiero hacerlo sola.

El semblante de Syaoran se suavizó.

-No puedes.

-Puedo intentarlo.

Por más que le pesara, Syaoran sabía que debía respetar su deseo de intentarlo, aunque la naturaleza y la lógica dijeran que no lo conseguiría. Sakura no era lo bastante fuerte físicamente como para hacer aquel trabajo, y no tenía recursos financieros; estaba metida en un atolladero tan profundo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir de él solo con sus fuerzas.

Se mataría a trabajar, tal vez incluso se haría daño, pero al final daría lo mismo y tendría que buscar a alguien que la ayudara. Lo único que Syaoran podía hacer era esperar, intentar vigilarla, y estar preparado para intervenir cuando todo se derrumbara a su alrededor. Para entonces, Sakura se alegraría de tener un hombro en el que apoyarse y de asumir su lugar en la vida.

Pero Syaoran no pensaba apartarse y permitirle que hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado esa noche. Ahora era suya, y debía hacérselo entender antes de marcharse. Aquella idea tenía que quedar grabada a fuego en la carne de Sakura, como lo estaba en la suya. Quizá hiciera falta una demostración a plena luz del día para constatarlo.

Syaoran dejó caer la camisa y lentamente se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones, sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando se marchara, habría dejado su caricia impresa en el cuerpo de Sakura, y su sabor en la boca de esta, y ella lo sentiría, lo saborearía, pensaría en él cada vez que se metiera en la cama sin él.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con asombro y el rubor coloreó sus pómulos. Miró con nerviosismo la cama, y luego a él.

Syaoran notó que el corazón empezaba a martillearle contra la caja torácica. Quería sentir la firmeza de sus pechos otra vez, notar cómo se endurecían sus pezones en su boca. Sakura susurró su nombre cuando se bajó los pantalones y se acercó a ella, agarrándola por la cintura, que era tan fina que parecía que iba romperse si no tenía cuidado.

Al inclinarse hacia ella, Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Syaoran se apoderó al instante de su garganta expuesta, trazando con la lengua un sendero ardiente a lo largo de ella.

Sakura había intentado negar la importancia de lo que había ocurrido, pero su cuerpo respondía febrilmente a las caricias de Syaoran, arqueándose contra él en busca del éxtasis ciego que le había proporcionado esa noche. Ya no podía escudarse en la ignorancia. Syaoran creaba adicción, y ella ya estaba enganchada. Cuando la tumbó sobre la cama, cubriéndola con su desnudez enardecida, ni siquiera se le ocurrió mostrar resistencia.

Momentos más tarde, mientras se vestía repasaba los hechos de la mañana.

-¿Tomas la píldora?

-No.

-¿Cuánto falta para que tengas la regla?

-Poco. No te preocupes. Hoy no estoy en periodo fértil.

-Ya. Será mejor que vayas a que te receten la píldora.

-No puedo tomarla. Ya lo intenté. Y me pasaba todo el día vomitando, como si estuviera embarazada.

-Entonces, tendremos que pensar en otra cosa. ¿Quieres ocuparte tú, o prefieres que lo haga yo?

Sakura no dejaba de recordar aquella conversación; Syaoran no podía haber dejado más claro que quería que su relación durara. Se había comportado con tanta naturalidad que Sakura no había reparado en ello hasta ese momento, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que al decir que ella se encargaría, había reconocido y aceptado su derecho a hacerle el amor.

No se dio cuenta hasta que él la besó y se marchó en el coche de que en sus ojos había un brillo de satisfacción que no tenía nada que ver con el placer físico.

Sakura tenía que revisar un poco de papeleo y se obligó a concentrarse en la tarea, pero solo consiguió aturdirse más aún. El montoncillo de facturas sin pagar crecía cada vez más, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir dándoles largas a sus acreedores.

Debía engordar al ganado antes de venderlo, pero no tenía dinero para el pasto. Una y otra vez intentó calcular cuánto le costaría comprarlo, comparando el resultado con el dinero extra que conseguiría si vendía el ganado con un peso mayor. Un ranchero experimentado lo habría sabido enseguida, pero ella solo disponía de los libros de cuentas que llevaba su padre, y no sabía si eran muy precisos. A su padre le entusiasmaba el rancho, pero para llevarlo siempre había dependido del consejo de su capataz.

Podía preguntarle a Syaoran, pero este aprovecharía la ocasión para repetirle que no podía hacerlo ella sola.

El teléfono sonó, y Sakura contestó distraídamente.

-Sakura, mi amor...

Sintió una náusea y apretó el botón, cortando la comunicación. Le temblaban las manos cuando colgó el aparato. ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? ¡Habían pasado dos años! Tiempo suficiente para que superara aquella obsesión enfermiza.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, atronando sus oídos una y otra vez. Contó las llamadas con una especie de angustia helada, preguntándose cuándo dejaría de llamar, o si sus nervios estallarían primero. ¿Y si seguía llamando? Tendría que marcharse de la casa, o se volvería loca. Contestó cuando el teléfono sonó por décimoctava vez.

-Querida, no me cuelgues otra vez, por favor -susurró Yue-. Te quiero tanto. Tengo que hablar contigo o me volveré loco.

Eran las palabras de un amante, pero Sakura temblaba de espanto. Yue ya estaba loco. ¿Cuán tas veces le había susurrado palabras de amor momentos después de un arrebato de cólera, mientras ella se encontraba rígida de miedo, con el cuerpo dolorido por un golpe? Pero entonces le pedía perdón por haberle hecho daño, y le decía una y otra vez que la quería y que no podía vivir sin ella.

Tenía los labios tan rígidos que apenas pudo formar las palabras.

-Por favor, déjame en paz. No quiero hablar contigo.

-No digas eso. Sabes cuánto te quiero. Nadie te ha querido como te quiero yo.

-Lo siento -logró decir ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-No voy a hablar contigo, Yue. Voy a colgar.

-¿Por qué no podemos hablar? ¿Es que hay alguien contigo?

La mano de Sakura se quedó paralizada, incapaz de apartar el teléfono de su oreja y colgarlo. Como un conejillo aturdido por la mirada hipnótica de una serpiente, esperó sin atreverse a respirar, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¡Sakura! ¿Hay alguien ahí contigo?

-No -musitó ella-. Estoy sola.

-¡Mientes! Por eso no quieres hablar conmigo. Tu amante está ahí, contigo, escuchando cada palabra que dices.

Confundida, notó en su voz que se ponía furioso, y, a pesar de que sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría contener su rabia, no pudo remediar intentarlo.

-Te lo prometo, estoy sola.

Para su sorpresa, Yue guardó silencio. Sin embargo, Sakura podía oír su respiración agitada tan claramente como si estuviera a su lado.

-Está bien, te creeré. Si vuelves conmigo, te creeré.

-No puedo...

-Hay otro hombre, ¿verdad? Siempre lo supe. No conseguí atraparte, pero siempre lo supe.

-No. No hay nadie. Estoy completamente sola, trabajando en el despacho de papá -dijo atropelladamente, cerrando los ojos mientras mentía. Le había dicho la verdad literal, que estaba sola, pero aun así le había mentido. Siempre había habido otro hombre en su corazón, enterrado al fondo de su mente.

De pronto, la voz de Yue sonó temblorosa.

-No podría soportar que quisieras a otro, amor mío. No podría soportarlo. Júrame que estás sola.

-Te lo juro. Estoy completamente sola, te lo juro.

-Te quiero -musitó Yue, y colgó.

Sakura corrió apresuradamente al baño.

Allí vomitó hasta que los músculos del estómago le dolieron del esfuerzo. No podía soportar aquello otra vez; haría que cambiaran el número de teléfono, que lo borraran del listín. Apoyándose en el lavabo, se limpió la cara con una toalla húmeda y miró su pálido reflejo en el espejo.

No tenía dinero para hacer que le cambiaran el número y la borraran de la guía telefónica.

Una carcajada trémula escapó de sus labios. Según iban las cosas, pronto le cortarían el teléfono porque no podía pagar la factura. Eso lo arreglaría todo. Yue no podría llamarla si no tenía teléfono. Quizás estar arruinada tuviera alguna ventaja, después de todo.

Ignoraba qué haría si Yue se presentaba en persona para llevársela a Filadelfia, adonde, según él, pertenecía. Si alguna vez había pertenecido a algún sitio, era a aquel rancho, porque Syaoran estaba allí.

Quizá no pudiera ir a conciertos de música clásica, ni a esquiar a Suiza, ni de compras a París. No le importaba en ese momento, ni le había importado antes. Todas esas cosas eran placenteras, pero carecían de importancia. Pagar las facturas sí tenía importancia. Y ocuparse del ganado, también.

Yue era capaz de cualquier cosa. En parte era tan civilizado que resultaba difícil de creer que pudiera llegar a ponerse violento. La gente que lo conocía de toda la vida pensaba que era uno de los hombres más agradables sobre la faz de la tierra. Y podía serlo, pero había otra parte de él que sufría enfermizos ataques de celos.

Si iba a buscarla, si tenía que verlo otra vez cara a cara... si la tocaba aunque fuera inadvertidamente... sabía que no podría soportarlo.

La última vez había sido la peor.

Entonces sus padres estaban en Europa. Yue aceptó una invitación para asistir a una cena con algunos de sus socios y clientes. Sakura tuvo mucho cuidado durante el transcurso de la velada para no decir o hacer algo que su marido pudiera considerar un coqueteo, pero no fue suficiente. De camino a casa, Yue empezó con el sermón de costumbre: que si le había sonreído mucho a fulano de tal; que si se le había insinuado; que por qué no lo admitía; que si había visto las miradas que se lanzaban...

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sakura estaba preparada para huir, si era necesario, pero Yue pareció calmarse y se encerró en el despacho. Ella se fue a la cama, tan agotada por una mezcla de tensión y alivio que se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente.

Luego, de pronto, la luz se encendió y Yue apareció ante ella, con el rostro deformado por la rabia, gritándole. Aterrorizada, Sakura se despertó gritando, sobresaltada, y trató de soltarse cuando él la sacó a rastras de la cama y empezó a desgarrarle el camisón. Pero no pudo hacer nada por defenderse. Él le arrancó el camisón y empezó a azotarla con el cinturón, cuya hebilla laceraba su carne una y otra vez.

Cuando la dejó, estaba cubierta de cardenales y de multitud de pequeños cortes sangrantes causados por la hebilla. Había gritado tanto que no podía hablar. Tenía los ojos tan hinchados de llorar que apenas podía abrirlos. Todavía podía recordar el silencio mientras Yue permanecía de pie junto a la cama, jadeando y mirándola fijamente. Luego, cayó de rodillas y escondió la cara entre su pelo revuelto.

-Te quiero tanto... -dijo.

Esa noche, mientras él dormía, Sakura salió de la casa sigilosamente y tomó un taxi que la llevó a la sala de urgencias del hospital. Habían pasado dos años, pero todavía podían verse las pequeñas cicatrices blanquecinas en su espalda, sus nalgas y sus muslos. Se borrarían con el tiempo, haciéndose invisibles, pero la cicatriz que en su mente había dejado el miedo no se desvanecería nunca. Todos sus demonios tenían el rostro de Yue.

Pero ahora no podía huir de él; no tenía ningún otro sitio al que ir, ningún lugar donde quisiera estar. Legalmente, era libre; Yue no podía obligarla a volver. Legalmente, Sakura podía impedirle que la llamara. La estaba acosando; podía obtener una orden judicial prohibiéndole que se comunicara con ella.

Pero no lo haría, a no ser que él la forzara a hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos y miró su reflejo otra vez. Era una situación clásica. El psicólogo del hospital se lo había dicho. No quería que nadie se enterara de que su marido la maltrataba; sería humillante, como si de alguna forma fuera culpa suya. No quería que la gente se compadeciera de ella, no quería que hablaran de ella, y, sobre todo, no quería que Syaoran se enterara. Todo aquello era demasiado espantoso, y se sentía avergonzada.

De pronto, sintió que las paredes se cerraban sobre ella, asfixiándola. Tenía que salir de allí y hacer algo, o empezaría a llorar, y no quería que eso ocurriera. Si empezaba a llorar, no sería capaz de parar.

Se montó en la vieja camioneta y condujo por los prados mirando los tramos de valla nueva que habían colocado los hombres de Syaoran. Ya habían acabado y regresado a sus tareas habituales. Al día siguiente, llevarían los caballos y trasladarían el ganado a los pastos más verdes. Las reses se saciarían sin tener que andar apenas, y ganarían peso.

Mientras volvía hacia la casa, notó que la hierba estaba muy crecida y que la explanada estaba llena de malas hierbas. Hasta tal punto, que podía llevar el ganado a pastar allí, en vez de al prado. Había dejado abandonada la explanada, pero ahora, gracias a Syaoran tendría tiempo y energía para arreglarla.

Sacó el cortacésped y lo pasó por la explanada, arriba y abajo, luchando para hacerlo avanzar por entre la hierba crecida. Pequeños montones verdes iban quedado tras ella, alineados en pulcras hileras.

Cuando acabó, tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y arrancó las malas hierbas que habían crecido junto a la casa. El ejercicio físico actuó como un sedante, suavizando el filo del miedo y, finalmente, difuminándolo del todo. No había razón para tener miedo. Yue no iba a hacerle nada.

Pero, esa noche, inconscientemente, temía irse a la cama, y se preguntaba si se pasaría la noche adormilada, despertándose sobresaltada cada pocos minutos, con el corazón acelerado por el miedo, esperando que aquel demonio emergiera gritando de la oscuridad y la arrancara de la cama.

No quería que Yue tuviera aquel poder sobre ella, pero los recuerdos de aquella noche seguían mortificándola. Algún día se libraría de ellos. Lo sabía. Se lo había prometido a sí misma.

Cuando finalmente subió las escaleras de mala gana y se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, se sintió inundada por una oleada de recuerdos que la hizo estremecerse.

No esperaba aquella reacción; había estado pensando en Yue, pero era Syaoran quien dominaba el ambiente de la habitación. Yue nunca había puesto los pies allí. Syaoran había dormido en aquella cama. Se había duchado en el cuarto de baño. La estancia estaba llena de su presencia.

Ella había yacido bajo él en aquella cama, retorciéndose y arqueándose de placer. Recordaba la expresión tensa y salvaje de su cara y la ternura de sus caricias. Se estremeció al recordar cómo la había tocado, los lugares que sus caricias habían descubierto.

Entonces comprendió que Syaoran le había dado algo más que placer.

Hasta ese momento, ella no había sido consciente de que temía a los hombres, pero así era, en un nivel profundo de su psique. En los dos años que habían pasado desde su divorcio, no había salido con nadie, y había conseguido ocultar la verdad a sí misma formando parte de una pandilla en la que también había hombres. Porque se reía con ellos, esquiaba y nadaba con ellos, se había convencido de que Yue no la había traumatizado del todo, a fin de cuentas. Ella era fuerte; podía dejar todo aquello tras de sí sin culpar a todos los hombres por lo que uno solo había hecho.

Y, en realidad, no los culpaba, pero temía su fuerza. Aunque nunca había sufrido un ataque de pánico si un hombre la tocaba por casualidad, sabía que le desagradaba y que siempre se apartaba, asqueada.

Quizás habría sido también así con Syaoran, si su prolongada obsesión por él no la hubiera predispuesto a aceptar sus caricias. Pero lo deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, como una niña que llorara por la luna, que el deseo se había impuesto a la repugnancia instintiva.

Y él se había mostrado tierno, cuidadoso y generoso al darle placer. En el futuro, su pasión quizá se hiciera más ruda, pero esa noche se había forjado entre ellos un vínculo de confianza física que nunca se rompería.

Por fin se quedó dormida, y ninguna pesadilla turbó su sueño. Hasta dormida, sentía los brazos de Syaoran a su alrededor.

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **Se lo que están pensando, o pensaron, todas. ¡Syaoran semidesnudo con una toalla en la cintura! *¬* (Saku MIB cejitas xD)

**- **Sakura, de nuevo, ¡maldita suertuda! jajaja xD

**- **Yue... uhh

Bueno, jaja, en esta ocasión seré breve para que esto se actualice lo más pronto posible... porque antes de que se suba contesto sus reviews y esta vez fueron muchos! (¡emoción!).. ¿Ya les dije que me encantan sus reviews? :3

**Morena, Ross, Katia, Ariana, Didi**, Gracias por seguir aquí dejando sus lindos comentarios :3... Y **Viviana Sanchez** me alegra que esta historia te de un respiro de tus problemas!, animo.. te mando todas mis superfuerzas ^^.

¿Qué más? Ah si!, ¿Se dieron cuenta que cambie mi nombre de usuario? xD

Bueno, ¡nos seguimos leyendo! Cambio y fuera ;)


	6. Seis

**Aclaración. **Aquí de nuevo los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard. Nada me pertenece u.u, y no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

* * *

**Seis**

Esperaba que Syaoran se contara entre los hombres que acudieron al rancho al día siguiente, montados a caballo, para llevar el ganado a los pastos del este, y una aguda punzada de desilusión la atravesó al ver que no había ido.

Luego, cuando salió a cabalgar con ellos, el entusiasmo se impuso a la desilusión. Nunca había hecho nada semejante con anterioridad y, por corta que fuera la salida, se sentía excitada como una niña, con la cara resplandeciente, cuando salió corriendo y se detuvo frente a los hombres a caballo.

-Quiero ayudar -anunció, y sus ojos verdes brillaron al sol temprano de la mañana. Se sentía rebosante de energía.

Yamasaki, el capataz de Syaoran, la miró con la consternación pintada en el rostro. El jefe les ha bía dado órdenes precisas de no permitir que Sakura hiciera ningún trabajo, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño. Yamasaki no recordaba que el jefe hubiera deseado nunca que alguien no trabajara.

Pero las órdenes eran las órdenes, y los hombres que valoraban su trabajo no ignoraban las del jefe.

En realidad, no esperaba encontrar ningún obstáculo para ponerlas en práctica. Por algún motivo, no se imaginaba a la elegante Sakura Kinomoto trabajando en el rancho, y menos aun dando brincos de alegría por la sola idea de hacerlo. Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? Se aclaró la garganta, sin ganas de hacer algo que pudiera borrar la hermosa sonrisa de Sakura, pero con menos ganas aún de meterse en un lío con Syaoran.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Tiene algún caballo? -preguntó, sabiendo que no lo tenía.

La cara resplandeciente de Sakura se ensombreció, y luego volvió a iluminarse.

-Llevaré la camioneta -dijo, y corrió hacia el establo. Atónito, Yamasaki la vio alejarse, mientras los hombres que lo acompañaban mascullaban maldiciones.

¿Y ahora qué? No podía sacarla de la camioneta a la fuerza y decirle que se quedara en casa. Ni siquiera creía que estuviera dispuesta a aceptar órdenes de nadie, y además tenía la impresión de que el jefe se comportaba de manera muy posesiva con ella. Yamasaki trabajaba con reses, de modo que tendía a expresar sus pensamientos en términos animales. Un semental no permitía que otro se acercara a su yegua, y el instinto de posesión y apareamiento seguía vivo y coleando en los seres humanos.

No, no pensaba obligar a aquella mujer a hacer nada y arriesgarse a que Li le arrancara la cabeza por tocarla. Si tenía que elegir, prefería que el jefe se enfadara por que no hubiera seguido sus órdenes a que se pusiera furioso por que alguien había puesto las manos encima a su mujer, y hasta quizá la hubiera hecho enfadar o llorar.

Al pensar que podía echarse a llorar, se decidió en un santiamén. Como casi todos los hombres que no tenían muchas relaciones con mujeres, le entraba el pánico ante la sola idea de que pudieran llorar. Li podía irse al infierno. Por lo que a Yamasaki concernía, Sakura podía hacer lo que se le antojara.

Quitarse de encima la carga de hacerlo todo ella sola hacía que Sakura lo viera de forma distinta.

Disfrutaba del sol, del lento avance de las vacas, que mugían, quejándose del esfuerzo, de la sincronización con que trabajaban los vaqueros y sus caballos. Iba traqueteando por el prado con la vieja camioneta, que no servía para volver al redil a las vacas descarriadas, pero cuyo ruido hacía marchar hacia delante al rebaño. El único problema era que el ir a la zaga suponía tragarse todo el polvo que levantaba el rebaño.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los vaqueros le ofreciera amablemente conducir la camioneta para darle un descanso del polvo. Sakura se montó en su caballo sin pensárselo dos veces. Le encantaba montar; al principio, fue la única cosa de la vida en el rancho que le gustaba. Enseguida descubrió que montar por placer era muy diferente a montar un caballo entrenado para el pastoreo. El animal no esperaba que le dijera qué tenía que hacer. Cuando una vaca se salía del rebaño, el caballo iba tras ella, y Sakura tenía que componérselas para seguir sus movimientos. Sin embargo, pronto se acostumbró y al cabo de un rato casi deseaba que una res se extraviara, solo por el placer de salir tras ella.

Yamasaki empezó a maldecir por su mala suerte al ver al enorme caballo gris cruzando el prado. Maldición, lo que faltaba.

Syaoran miraba la camioneta con furia apenas reprimida mientras cabalgaba, pero era imposible que la figura de anchos hombros que iba en ella fuera Sakura. Incrédulo, miró a los jinetes y su mirada de pronto se iluminó al posarse sobre uno, muy esbelto, cuyo cabello castaño volaba bajo el sombrero. Tiró de las riendas al acercarse a Yamasaki, apretó la mandíbula y miró fijamente a su capataz.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó con voz crispada.

Yamasaki se rascó la mandíbula y, al girar la cabeza, vio que Sakura se quitaba el sombrero y lo agitaba en dirección a una ternera extraviada.

-Lo intenté -masculló. Volvió a mirar a Syaoran y se encontró con sus ojos achicados. Y luego decían que los ojos castaños no podían ser fríos-. Demonios, jefe, es su camioneta y su rancho. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Atarla?

-No está en la camioneta -dijo Syaoran.

-Bueno, es que allá atrás había tanto polvo que... ¡ah, diablos!

Yamasaki dejó de intentar excusarse y salió detrás de una vaca descarriada. Syaoran lo dejó marchar y se dirigió hacia Sakura. Arreglaría cuentas con Yamasaki más tarde, a pesar de que su cólera empezaba a desvanecerse. En realidad, Sakura no es taba haciendo nada peligroso, aunque le molestara verla cubierta de polvo.

Al ver que se acercaba, Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa tan alegre que Syaoran frunció el ceño ligeramente. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así desde que había vuelto, pero hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de cómo añoraba aquella sonrisa. Sakura parecía feliz.

-¿Te diviertes? -preguntó él secamente.

-Sí, mucho -dijo ella con expresión desafiante.

-Esta mañana recibí una llamada del abogado. Pasado mañana lo tendrá todo listo para que vayamos a firmar.

-Estupendo -su rancho perdería una buena porción de terreno, pero al menos quedaría libre de deudas importantes.

Syaoran la estuvo observando un minuto, apoyando los brazos sobre el pomo de la silla.

-¿Te apetece volver a casa conmigo?

-¿Para tener un revolcón rápido? -preguntó ella, arisca, echando fuego por los ojos.

La mirada de Syaoran se posó en sus pechos.

-Yo estaba pensando más bien en uno lento.

-¿Para qué tus hombres tengan más de qué ha blar?

Syaoran lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

-Supongo que no querrás que me escabulla como una serpiente en mitad de la noche. No somos adolescentes, maldita sea.

-No, no lo somos -dijo ella. Y luego añadió bruscamente-. No estoy embarazada.

Syaoran no supo si debía sentirse aliviado, o irritado porque aquella noticia significara que pasarían varios días antes de que pudieran hacer el amor de nuevo. Le dieron ganas de maldecir de frustración. Pero, en vez de hacerlo, dijo:

-Por lo menos, no tendremos que esperar un par de semanas, sin saber a qué atenernos.

-No, claro.

Ella ya sabía que era improbable que se hubiera quedado embarazada, pero aun así, esa mañana, al saberlo, había sentido una punzada de desilusión. Dejando aparte el sentido común, una parte de ella se preguntaba qué mujer no querría tener un hijo de Syaoran. Este era tan profundamente viril que los demás hombres palidecían a su lado, como un semental pura sangre comparado con un rebaño de caballos comunes y corrientes, como en los que montaban en ese momento.

El caballo gris se agitó bajo Syaoran, y este aquietó al enorme animal con las piernas.

-La verdad es que no tengo tiempo, ni siquiera para uno rápido. He venido a darle instrucciones a Yamasaki y pensaba pasarme por tu casa para decirte dónde iba a estar. Tengo que tomar un vuelo esta tarde, y estaré fuera un par de días. Si no vengo a tiempo, ve tú en coche a la ciudad y firma esos papeles, y yo me pasaré por allí de regreso para firmarlos.

Sakura se giró sobre la silla para mirar su desvencijada camioneta, que traqueteaba detrás del rebaño. Era imposible que aquel trasto la llevara a ninguna parte de donde no pudiera regresar a pie.

-Creo que esperaré hasta que vuelvas.

-Llévate el Mercedes. Solo tienes que llamar al rancho y Yamasaki hará que te lo traigan un par de hombres. No creo que con ese cacharro que tienes pudieras llegar ni al supermercado.

Aquello podía haber sido un gesto entre amigos, un simple préstamo entre dos vecinos, incluso algo que podía hacer un amante, pero Sakura sentía que Syaoran pretendía que fuera algo más.

Estaba intentando llevarla a su terreno para convertirla en su amante de temporada, y si aceptaba que le prestara el coche, dependería de él un poco más. Sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, porque no tenía otro medio para ir a la ciudad, y su sentido del deber insistía en que firmara aquellos papeles lo antes posible para librarse de la deuda.

Syaoran estaba esperando una respuesta.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella con voz tranquila, casi inaudible.

Él no se percató de lo tenso que estaba hasta que sus músculos empezaron a relajarse. La idea de que Sakura intentara llegar a cualquier sitio con aquel cacharro le intranquilizaba desde que recibió la llamada de Miami. Su madre había vuelto a meterse en un lío financiero, y, aunque le resultara sumamente desagradable, no podía dejar que se muriera de hambre. A pesar de todo, era su madre. Y la lealtad era para él mucho más importante que el rencor.

Incluso había pensado llevarse a Sakura con él, solo para tenerla cerca. Pero Miami estaba demasiado cerca de Palm Beach. Allí habría muchos amigos suyos, aburridos, buscando alguna aventura que diera sabor a sus vidas. Era posible que algún canalla con más dinero que cerebro le hiciera a Sakura una oferta que no podría rechazar.

Admiraba el hecho de que ella intentara sacar adelante su rancho, pero no estaba hecha para aquella vida y quizá estuviera cansándose de trabajar con tanto ahínco y de no llegar a ninguna parte. Si alguien le hacía una buena oferta por sus tierras, quizá se diera por vencida y se marchara, regresando al modo de vida de la jet-set que tan bien conocía. Por muy remota que fuera la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera, era suficiente para él. No pensaba arriesgarse a perderla.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía inseguro respecto a una mujer. Sakura lo deseaba, ¿pero bastaría eso para mantenerla a su lado? Por primera vez en su vida, aquello era importante para él. El deseó que sentía por ella era tan profundo que no se daría por satisfecho hasta que viviera bajo su techo y durmiera en su cama, donde podría cuidar de ella y mimarla tanto como quisiera.

Sí, Sakura lo deseaba. Pero no tanto como él a ella. Seguía resistiéndose a él, intentando guardar las distancias, incluso después de haber compartido la cama una noche, durante la cual se había producido entre ellos una unión cuya fuerza seguía estremeciéndolo. Parecía que, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella, Sakura retrocedía un poco más.

Extendió un brazo y le tocó la mejilla, pasando los dedos por su piel y sintiendo la aristocrática estructura ósea que le daba a su cara aquella expresión angulosa y altiva.

-Échame de menos mientras esté fuera -dijo, como si fuera una orden.

Una leve sonrisa burlona afloró a las comisuras de la boca de Sakura.

-Como tú digas.

-Maldita sea -dijo él en voz baja-. No estás dispuesta a halagar mi ego, ¿verdad?

-¿Es que lo necesitas?

-Tratándose de ti, sí.

-Eso resulta un poco difícil de creer. ¿Echar a alguien de menos es algo recíproco, según tú, o estarás demasiado ocupado en Miami como para acordarte de mí?

-Estaré ocupado, pero me acordaré de ti.

-Ten cuidado -dijo ella, sin pensarlo.

Aquellas eran las palabras afectuosas que siempre se decían antes de un viaje, una especie de encantamiento mágico para salvaguardar a los seres queridos. La idea de no verlo durante unos días la hacía sentirse vacía y helada. ¿Echarlo de menos? Syaoran no tenía ni idea de cuánto iba a añorarlo, de que su ausencia era una cuchilla que ya empezaba a cercenar su corazón.

Syaoran deseaba besarla, pero no podía delante de sus hombres. En lugar de hacerlo, asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para reunirse con Yamasaki.

Los dos hombres cabalgaron juntos un rato, y Sakura vio que Yamasaki asentía de vez en cuando mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de Syaoran. Luego este se alejó al galope y al cabo de un momento se perdió de vista.

A pesar del leve sentimiento de pérdida que no podía sacudirse de encima, Sakura no perdió el tiempo durante los dos días siguientes. Había muchas cosas que hacer, y aunque los hombres de Syaoran se encargaban de las tareas del rancho, había otras cosas en las que ellos, siendo vaqueros, no reparaban. Sakura encontró numerosas cosas de las que ocuparse. Pintó el porche, levantó un poste nuevo para el buzón y pasó todo el tiempo que pudo con los hombres.

El rancho volvía a parecer un rancho, con toda aquella actividad y el polvo, los olores y las palabrotas que llenaban el aire. Los vaqueros refrescaron a las reses, marcaron a las terneras y anillaron a los toros jóvenes. En otro tiempo, Sakura habría arrugado la nariz ante todo aquello, pero ahora toda aquella actividad le parecía la señal de una nueva vida, tanto para el rancho como para ella misma.

Al segundo día, Yamasaki le llevó el Mercedes mientras otro hombre llevaba un caballo de más para que él pudiera volver al rancho de Syaoran. Sakura apenas consiguió mirar al capataz a la cara cuando este le entregó las llaves, a pesar de que a Yamasaki no parecía extrañarle que fuera a llevarse el coche de Syaoran.

Después de conducir durante tanto tiempo la vieja camioneta, la potencia y la fiabilidad del Mercedes le resultaron extrañas. Tuvo mucho cuidado en el largo viaje a Tampa. Resultaba duro pensar que alguna vez se había sentido hastiada de los carísimos coches deportivos que había tenido, pero recordaba el poco cuidado que había tenido con el Porsche blanco que su padre le regaló cuando cumplió dieciocho años. La cantidad de dinero que representaba aquella pequeña máquina blanca no le había causado ninguna impresión.

Todo era relativo. En aquel entonces, el dinero que costó el Porsche no le pareció gran cosa. Si lo tuviera ahora, se sentiría rica.

Firmó los papeles en el despacho del abogado y regresó de inmediato, porque no quería quedarse con el Mercedes más tiempo del necesario.

El resto de la semana transcurrió en calma, a pesar de que deseaba que Syaoran la llamara para decirle cuándo regresaría. Los dos días se habían convertido en cinco, y no conseguía refrenar las dudas que la asaltaban, atormentándola, en cuanto se descuidaba. ¿Estaba con otra mujer?

Aunque se había ido por negocios, las mujeres lo acosaban, y no se pasaría todo el día trabajando. A ella no le había hecho ninguna promesa; era libre para acostarse con otra, si le apetecía. Sin embargo, por más que se lo repetía, la idea de que pudiera estar con otra no dejaba de mortificarla.

Pero, si Syaoran no llamó, tampoco lo hizo Yue. Durante un tiempo, Sakura temió que empezara a llamarla de forma regular, pero su prolongado silencio la tranquilizaba. Tal vez algo o alguien hubiera llamado su atención. Tal vez los negocios ocuparan todo su tiempo. Fuera lo que fuese, Sakura se sentía profundamente agradecida por que hubiera dejado de molestarla.

El viernes por la mañana, los hombres no aparecieron. El ganado pastaba plácidamente en los prados del este; el cercado había sido reparado; no quedaba nada por hacer. Sakura puso una lavadora y se pasó toda la mañana cortando el césped. Estaba empapada de sudor cuando a mediodía entró en casa para hacerse un bocadillo.

En la casa reinaba un extraño silencio. O quizá solo se lo parecía porque llevaba toda la mañana manejando la ruidosa podadora. Tenía mucha sed. Jadeando, abrió el grifo y dejó que corriera el agua mientras sacaba un vaso del armario. Pero solo salió un chorrito de agua, que se agotó casi enseguida. Frunciendo el ceño, Sakura cerró el grifo y volvió a abrirlo. No ocurrió nada. Lo intentó con el agua caliente. Nada.

Gruñendo, se apoyó contra el fregadero. Justo lo que le hacía falta: que la bomba del pozo se rompiera.

Tardó unos segundos en relacionar el silencio de la casa con la falta de agua, y entonces se enderezó lentamente. Apretó con desgana el interruptor de la luz. Nada.

Le habían cortado la electricidad.

Por eso había tanto silencio. La nevera no zumbaba; los relojes estaban parados; el ventilador del techo estaba inmóvil.

Se dejó caer en una silla, respirando con dificultad. Había olvidado el último aviso. Lo había puesto en el cajón y se había olvidado de él, distraída como estaba por Syaoran y la repentina actividad que reinaba en el rancho. Aunque de poco servía aquella excusa, se dijo. De todos modos, aunque se hubiera acordado, no tenía dinero para pagar la factura.

Habría de ser práctica. La gente había vivido durante miles de años sin electricidad, así que ella también podría. Cocinar quedaba descartado; la cocina, el horno y el microondas eran eléctricos, pero de todas formas no era una buena cocinera, así que poco importaba. Podía alimentarse sin necesidad de cocinar. La nevera estaba vacía, salvo por unos cartones de leche y unas cuantas sobras. Al pensar en la leche recordó que estaba sedienta, así que se sirvió un vaso de leche fría y volvió a guardar rápidamente el cartón en la nevera.

En la despensa había una lámpara de queroseno y velas, de modo que dispondría de luz. Lo peor era la falta de agua. La necesitaba para beber y lavarse. Al menos, las vacas podían beber en el arroyo que caracoleaba por los prados del este, así que no tendría que preocuparse por ellas.

Había un viejo pozo a unos cien metros detrás de la casa, pero no sabía si estaba seco o si sencillamente lo habían cegado cuando excavaron el otro pozo. Pero, aunque estuviera en buenas condiciones, ¿cómo sacaría el agua? Había una soga en el establo, pero no tenía cubo.

Sin embargo, tenía diecisiete dólares, todo cuanto le quedaba de su dinero. Si el pozo tenía agua, iría en la camioneta a la ferretería y compraría un cubo de zinc.

Sacó la soga del establo y una cacerola de la cocina y recorrió los cien metros que distaban del pozo abandonado. Estaba casi cubierto de malas hierbas y enredaderas que tuvo que quitar, vigilando, intranquila, por si había serpientes. Luego apartó la pesada tapa de madera y tiró la cacerola al pozo, dejando que la cuerda se deslizara con ligereza entre sus manos. El pozo no era profundo; al cabo de uno o dos segundos oyó que el agua salpicaba y empezó a izar la cacerola. Cuando la tuvo en el borde, vio que, a pesar del bamboleo que había sufrido, dentro de ella quedaba todavía media taza de agua clara, y suspiró aliviada. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir un cubo.

Para cuando anocheció, estaba convencida de que en la antigüedad todos debían de haber sido tan fornidos como el Increíble Hulk. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Había ido a comprar un cubo y recorrido tantas veces la distancia entre la casa y el pozo que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. Le habían cortado la luz cuando la lavadora estaba a mitad de su ciclo, de modo que tuvo que aclarar la ropa a mano y colgarla para que se secara. Necesitaba agua para beber. Y agua para bañarse. Y agua para aclarar el váter. Las comodidades modernas resultaban sumamente incómodas sin electricidad.

Pero, al menos, estaba tan cansada que no podía sostenerse en pie, así que no malgastaría muchas velas. Puso una en un platillo, sobre la mesita de noche, junto con una caja de cerillas, por si se despertaba durante la noche, y se quedó dormida en cuento se estiró entre las sábanas.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunó un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuate y mermelada y después vació la nevera para que no oliera a comida estropeada. La casa le resultaba extrañamente opresiva, como si la vida hubiera escapado de ella, así que se pasó casi todo el día fuera, mirando al ganado pastar y pensando.

Tendría que vender las terneras enseguida, en vez de esperar a que engordaran. No le pagarían mucho por ellas, pero necesitaba el dinero inmediatamente. Había sido una estupidez dejar que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. El orgullo le había impedido pedirle ayuda y consejo a Syaoran para vender las reses. Ahora, tendría que decírselo de todos modos. Él sabría con quién contactar y cómo arreglar el traslado del ganado. Con el dinero que consiguiera podría mantener el resto del rebaño hasta la primavera, y entonces podría vender más terneras. El orgullo era necesario, pero ella lo había llevado hasta el punto de la estupidez.

Sin embargo, si aquello le hubiera ocurrido diez días antes, ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza pedirle consejo a Syaoran. Desconfiaba tanto del género humano que cualquier acercamiento la hacía retraerse. Pero Syaoran no se lo había permitido; había ido a buscarla, se había hecho cargo de todo pese a sus protestas, y la había seducido muy suavemente.

Había plantado una semilla de confianza que empezaba a germinar tímidamente, aunque la asustaba depender de otra persona, aunque fuera por su propio bien.

Esa noche hizo calor, el aire estaba cargado de humedad. El calor de las velas y del queroseno hacía insoportable permanecer dentro de la casa, y a pesar de que se lavó con agua fría que sacó del pozo, enseguida volvió a sentirse pegajosa. Era muy temprano y hacía demasiado calor para irse a la cama, así que finalmente salió al porche a tomar el fresco.

Se arrebujó en una silla de mimbre, respirando aliviada al sentir que la brisa le daba en la cara. La melodía nocturna del canto de los grillos y las ranas la envolvía como una nana hipnótica, y al cabo de un rato los párpados empezaron a cerrársele. Se sumió en un apacible letargo durante el cual perdió la noción del tiempo.

Unas dos horas después, la despertó el ruido de un motor y el chirriar de unos neumáticos sobre la grava. Unos faros la deslumbraron cuando abrió los ojos, haciéndola dar un respingo y apartar la cara de la luz cegadora. Luego los faros se apagaron y el motor guardó silencio. Sakura se enderezó y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, salía de la camioneta y cerraba la puerta. Las estrellas apenas alumbraban, pero no le hizo falta luz para reconocerlo, porque todas las células de su cuerpo se estremecieron al sentir su presencia.

A pesar de que llevaba botas, apenas hizo ruido al subir las escaleras.

-Syaoran -musitó ella con voz casi inaudible, pero él sintió la vibración y se giró hacia su silla.

Sakura estaba ya completamente despierta, y de pronto se sintió indignada.

-¿Por qué no llamaste? Esperaba tener noticias tuyas antes de...

-No me gustan los teléfonos -susurró él mientras se acercaba. Esa era la razón solo en parte. Hablar con ella por teléfono solo le habría hecho desearla aún más, y sus noches ya habían sido suficientemente infernales.

-Menuda excusa.

-Pues tendrá que servirte -gruñó él-. ¿Qué es tás haciendo aquí fuera? La casa está tan a oscuras que pensé que te habías ido a la cama temprano.

Lo cual no le habría impedido despertarla, pensó ella con sorna.

-Hace demasiado calor para dormir.

Él soltó un gruñido, asintiendo, y se inclinó para pasar los brazos bajo sus piernas y sus hombros. Asombrada, Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y dejó que la alzara. Luego, Syaoran se sentó en la silla y la acomodó sobre su regazo. Una sensación de alivio, un tanto dolorosa, la inundó al notar que su cercanía disipaba una tensión de la que ni siquiera había sido consciente. Se sentía rodeada por su calor y su fortaleza, y el sutil olor de su piel reafirmaba aquella impresión de regreso al hogar, de bienestar. Se relajó contra su pecho, alzando la cara hacia la de él.

El beso fue largo y apasionado. Los labios de Syaoran casi la arañaban de puro deseo, pero a Sakura no le importó, porque ella sentía la misma urgencia. Él deslizó los brazos bajo el ligero camisón que llevaba puesto, encontrándola desnuda y suave, y un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo.

-Cielo santo, Sak, estás aquí sentada, prácticamente desnuda.

-No hay nadie que pueda verme -dijo ella contra su garganta, mientras lo besaba.

El calor y el deseo los envolvían dulce y ciegamente. Desde el momento en que Syaoran la tocó, Sakura deseó solamente tumbarse con él y perderse en las sensaciones que le provocaba su forma de hacer el amor. Se retorció en sus brazos, intentando apretar los pechos contra él y dejando escapar una queja cuando él la impidió moverse.

-Aquí no -dijo él, agarrándola con fuerza y poniéndose en pie con ella en brazos-. Será mejor que busquemos una cama, porque esta silla no aguantará lo que tengo en mente.

La llevó adentro y, como había hecho en otra ocasión, apretó el interruptor de la luz de la entrada para ver por dónde pisaba. Pero se detuvo al ver que la luz no se encendía.

-Se te ha fundido una bombilla.

Sakura se puso tensa otra vez.

-No hay luz.

Él se echó a reír en voz baja.

-Vaya, qué fastidio. ¿Tienes una linterna? No me apetece que nos rompamos el cuello subiendo las escaleras.

-Hay una lámpara de queroseno encima de la mesa -se removió en sus brazos y Syaoran la depositó en el suelo suavemente. Ella buscó a tientas las cerillas y encendió una, a cuyo resplandor quitó la pantalla de cristal y prendió la mecha. Cuando la llama se elevó, volvió a poner la pantalla en su sitio.

Syaoran tomó la lámpara con la mano izquierda, y con el otro brazo la apretó contra su costado y ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras.

-¿Has llamado a la compañía eléctrica?

Ella se rio suavemente.

-Ya lo saben.

-¿Y cuánto tardarán en arreglar la avería?

En fin, tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano. Suspirando, Sakura admitió:

-Me han cortado la luz. No pude pagar la factura.

Syaoran se detuvo y arrugó el ceño.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Desde cuándo estás así?

-Desde ayer por la mañana.

Él dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes, siseando.

-¿Has estado aquí sola, sin luz y sin agua, un día y medio? Eras la mujer más testaruda que... ¿Por qué demonios no me diste la factura a mí? -gritó. Sus ojos despedían furia a la luz amarilla de la lámpara.

-¡No quiero que tú pagues mis facturas! -exclamó ella, apartándose de él.

-Bueno, ya está bien. ¡Se acabó! -maldiciendo a viva voz, Syaoran la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su dormitorio. Dejó la lámpara en la mesita de noche y se acercó al armario, lo abrió y empezó a sacar las maletas de la parte de arriba.

-¿Pero qué haces? -gritó ella, quitándole una maleta.

Él bajó otra.

-Voy a empaquetar tus cosas -contestó secamente-. Si no quieres ayudarme, siéntate en la cama y no te pongas en medio.

-¡Ya basta! -intentó impedirle que sacara un montón de ropa del armario, pero Syaoran la apartó sin ningún esfuerzo y tiró las prendas encima de la cama. Luego volvió al armario por otro montón.

-Tú te vienes conmigo -dijo con voz acerada-. Hoy es sábado; hasta el lunes no podré ocuparme de la factura. No pienso dejarte aquí. ¡Por el amor de Dios, pero si ni siquiera tienes agua!

Sakura se apartó el pelo de los ojos.

-Sí que tengo. La he estado sacando del antiguo pozo.

Él comenzó a rezongar otra vez y, apartándose del armario, se acercó a la cómoda. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, su ropa interior pasó a engrosar el montón de ropa de encima de la cama.

-No puedo quedarme contigo -dijo, desesperada, comprendiendo que las cosas ya habían ido demasiado lejos-. Tú sabes lo que pensará la gente. Puedo arreglármelas un par de días más, hasta que...

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que piense la gente! -exclamó él-. Y, para que lo entiendas, voy a decírtelo bien clarito. Vas a venir conmigo, y no volverás. Esto no es una visita de dos días. Estoy harto de preocuparme por cómo estarás aquí, sola, y esta es la gota que colma el vaso. Eres tan orgullosa que ni siquiera me dices que necesitas ayuda, así que a partir de ahora yo me encargo de todo, como debía haber hecho desde el principio.

Sakura se estremeció, mirándolo fijamente. Era cierto que le espantaban las habladurías que correrían por todo el condado como fuego de pólvora, pero no era eso lo que le impedía aceptar. Irse a vivir con Syaoran destruiría las últimas y frágiles barreras defensivas que conservaba para no depender de él en todos los sentidos. Si se iba con él, no sería capaz de mantener la distancia emocional que necesitaba por precaución. Estaría en su casa, en su cama, comería su comida y dependería completamente de él.

Aquella idea la asustaba tanto que se apartó de él sin darse cuenta, como si poniendo distancia entre los dos pudiera debilitar su fuerza y su resolución.

-Hasta ahora me las he arreglado sin ti -musitó.

-¿A esto lo llamas tú «arreglártelas»? -gritó él, arrojando el contenido de otro cajón sobre la cama-. Te estabas matando a trabajar, y tuviste suerte de no resultar herida haciendo el trabajo de dos hombres. No tienes dinero. No tienes un coche seguro en el que moverte. Seguramente ni si quiera tienes qué comer... y ahora, además, no tienes luz.

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Pues te diré algo más que no tienes: no tienes elección. Te vas a venir conmigo. Así que, vístete.

Sakura se apoyó, muy quieta y rígida, contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación. Al ver que no se movía, Syaoran alzó la cabeza bruscamente, pero algo en su semblante le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Ella tenía una expresión desafiante y terca, pero había miedo en sus ojos, y su aspecto era tan frágil que Syaoran notó que se le encogía el estómago.

Cruzó la habitación con paso raudo y la estrechó en sus brazos, apretándola contra sí como si no pudiera seguir ni un momento más sin tocarla.

Enterró la cara entre su pelo, deseando poder borrar aquella expresión de miedo de su cara.

-No dejaré que lo hagas -musitó con voz rasposa-. Estás intentando mantenerme a distancia, y no te lo permitiré. ¿Tanto te importa que la gente se entere? ¿Es que te avergüenzas porque no pertenezco a la jet-set, como tú?

Ella dejó escapar una risa temblorosa y hundió los dedos en su espalda.

-Claro que no. Yo no pertenezco a la jet-set.

Él le besó la frente con ternura.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

Sakura se mordió el labio. En su mente bullían imágenes del pasado y amenazas futuras.

-Cuando tenía diecinueve años, en verano... dijiste que yo era un parásito -nunca había olvidado aquellas palabras por el profundo dolor que le causaron, cuyo eco seguía escuchándose en su voz baja y trémula-. Tenías razón.

-No -musitó él, pasando los dedos por entre los mechones de su cabello castaño-. Un parásito no da nada, solo recibe. Yo no lo entendía, o quizá fuera que estaba celoso, porque lo quería todo. Ahora lo tengo todo, y no quiero dejarlo. Te he esperado diez años, Sak; ahora no voy a conformarme con algo a medias.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y su boca se cerró apasionadamente sobre la de ella, sofocando sus protestas. Con un leve suspiro, Sakura se rindió, poniéndose de puntillas para apretarse contra él. Los remordimientos podían esperar; si aquel era el único atisbo del paraíso que iba a disfrutar, se aferraría a él con ambas manos. Seguramente, Syaoran pensaría que cedía para llevar una vida más fácil, pero quizá fuera preferible que creyera eso a que supiera que estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Sakura se desasió de su abrazo y sin decir nada se puso unos vaqueros y un blusón de seda. Luego comenzó a ordenar la ropa que Syaoran había amontonado sin orden ni concierto sobre la cama. Viajar le había enseñado a hacer las maletas con eficacia y rapidez. Cada vez que cerraba una, él la llevaba a la camioneta. Finalmente, solo quedaron sus cosas de aseo y sus cosméticos.

-Volveremos mañana para llevarnos lo que quieras -prometió él, sujetando la lámpara mientras bajaban las escaleras. Cuando Sakura salió al porche, la apagó y la dejó sobre la mesa. Luego le siguió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué pensará tu ama de llaves? -balbuceó ella, nerviosa, al montarse en la camioneta. Le dolía abandonar su casa. Había ido al rancho buscando un refugio, y había echado profundas raíces. En el trabajo duro había encontrado paz y reposo.

-Que debería haberla llamado para decirle cuándo volvía a casa -dijo él, riéndose alegremente-. Vine aquí directamente desde el aeropuerto. Mi maleta está atrás, con las tuyas.

Estaba deseando llegar a casa, ver la ropa de Sakura colgada junto a la suya en el armario, tener sus cosas de aseo en el baño, dormir con ella cada noche, en su cama. Nunca antes había querido vivir con una mujer, pero con Sakura le parecía necesario. No estaría contento hasta que le diera todo cuanto podía ofrecerle.

**Notas:**

**- **Syaoran!.. ternurita :3... ¿Quién no se derritió con el final? xD..

**- **Por lo menos Yue no dio lata mientras no estaba Syao...

**- **Saku!... ¿Porqué tardaste tanto para irte con Syao?... ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza mujer?! jajaja xD

En fin, como siempre... gracias a Ross, Viviana, Didi, Morena, Katia y Ariana por seguir aqui echandome porras :3 y pues obvio a las demás chicas que dejan review tambien ^^... pero como a ellas se los agradezco mas personalmente... xD, Ya vamos a la mitad de la historia y esto.. como seguro sospechan, se comenzará a poner bueno... Mas bueno de lo normal! xDD

**Dejen review... sean felices y disfruten los días festivos, ^^.**


	7. Siete

**Aclaración. **Aquí de nuevo los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard. Nada me pertenece u.u, y no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

* * *

Era media mañana cuando Sakura se despertó, y se quedó un momento tumbada, sola, en la enorme cama, intentando orientarse. Estaba en casa de Syaoran, en su cama. Él se había levantado hacía horas, antes del alba, despidiéndose con un beso en la frente y la orden de que siguiera durmiendo.

Sakura se estiró, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de que estaba completamente desnuda y de que le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. No le apetecía moverse, no quería abandonar el confortable refugio de las sábanas y las almohadas que todavía olían a Syaoran. El recuerdo del placer que había sentido la hizo estremecerse, y se removió, inquieta. Él apenas había dormido, ni la había dejado dormir, hasta que finalmente se levantó para emprender un día normal de trabajo.

Ojalá la hubiera llevado con él. Se sentía incómoda con Mei, el ama de llaves de Syaoran. ¿Qué pensaría ella? Solo se habían visto un momento, porque Syaoran la había hecho subir al piso de arriba con prisas casi indecentes, pero le había dado la impresión de ser una mujer fría, altiva y digna. Ella no diría nada si aquello le parecía mal, pero daba igual. Sakura lo sabría de todos modos.

Por fin salió de la cama y se ducho, sonriendo, cansada, para sí misma al comprender que no tendría que escatimar agua caliente. El aire acondicionado central mantenía la casa agradablemente fresca, otra comodidad de la que había prescindido para reducir gastos. Fuera cual fuese su estado de ánimo, al menos físicamente allí podría encontrarse a gusto.

De repente, le sorprendió pensar que nunca había estado en casa de Syaoran; no sabía qué podía esperar. Quizás otra vieja casa ranchera, como la suya, a pesar de que su padre la había reformado y modernizado completamente por dentro antes de que se mudaran, y era en realidad tan lujosa como la casa en la que Sakura había crecido. Pero la casa de Syaoran era de estilo español, y solo tenía ocho años. Las frescas paredes de ladrillo, pintadas de color ocre, y los altos techos mantenían el calor a raya, y una colorida hilera de macetas refrescaba el aire. A principio le sorprendieron las plantas, pero luego pensó que serían cosa de Mei. La casa en forma de U se curvaba en torno a una piscina rodeada por un jardín tan frondoso que parecía un lago selvático. Todas las habitaciones daban a la piscina y al patio.

A Sakura le sorprendió el lujo. Syaoran estaba muy lejos de ser pobre, pero la casa debía de haberle costado una fortuna. Ella esperaba algo más funcional. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, aquel lugar era ciertamente su hogar. La presencia de Syaoran lo llenaba todo, y todo estaba dispuesto a su gusto.

Finalmente, se armó de valor y bajó las escaleras; si Mei pensaba mostrarse hostil, sería mejor que lo averiguara cuanto antes.

La disposición de la casa era sencilla, y Sakura encontró la cocina sin contratiempos. Solo tuvo que seguir el olor a café. Cuando entró y Mei se giró y la miró con un semblante inexpresivo, el alma se le cayó a los pies. Entonces, la mujer puso los brazos en jarras y dijo tranquilamente:

-Llevo mucho tiempo diciéndole a Syaoran que ya era hora de que trajera una mujer a esta casa.

Sakura respiró aliviada, porque se habría sentido muy mal si Mei la hubiera mirado con desprecio. Ahora era mucho más sensible a lo que pensara la gente de ella que cuando tenía menos años y poseía la arrogancia natural de la juventud. La vida se había encargado de doblegar su arrogancia y le había enseñado a no esperar vino y rosas.

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Anoche, Syaoran no se tomó la molestia de presentarnos. Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

-Meiling Li. ¿Te apetece desayunar? También cocino.

-Esperaré hasta la comida, gracias. ¿Syaoran viene a comer? -preguntó, azorada.

-Si está trabajando por aquí cerca, sí. ¿Qué tal un café?

-Yo lo prepararé -dijo Sakura rápidamente-. ¿Dónde están las tazas?

Mei abrió el armario a la izquierda del fregadero y sacó una taza, dándosela a Sakura.

-Será agradable tener compañía durante el día -dijo-. Esos condenados vaqueros no tienen mucha conversación.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que Sakura esperaba, Meiling no se ajustaba a su idea. Debía de tener unos treinta años; su cabello era completamente negro, largo, liso y brillante. Era alta y esbelta, su cuerpo era totalmente envidiable y además poseía una elegancia natural y alguna clase de dignidad invencible, también poseía los ojos sagaces e inteligentes de quien esta envuelta en todo y eran de un atrayente y particular color castaño, a diferencia de los de Syaoran que se acercaban a la tonalidad de la miel, los de Mei eran más cercanos al color de los rubíes. Sakura ya se podía imaginar perfectamente como se verían esos ojos cuando Mei se molestaba por algo, por suerte su tácita aceptación hizo que Sakura se relajara. Era notable que a Mei no le gustaba juzgar a la gente.

A pesar de que la tensión desapareció rápidamente, Meiling, sin decir nada pero con firmeza, impidió que Sakura ayudara en las tareas de la casa.

-Syaoran nos arrancará la cabeza a las dos -dijo-. A mí me paga por mantener en orden la casa, y por aquí procuramos que no se enfade.

-¿Porqué trabajas para él? Son familia, ¿No es extraño? -No pudo refrenar más la curiosidad, se estaba preguntando eso desde que mencionó su apellido.

-Tratándose de Syaoran, en realidad no tiene nada de extraño. Somos primos y pasamos nuestra infancia prácticamente como hermanos -Sakura no podía imaginarse como fue Syaoran de niño, antes de adquirir toda su fuerte esencia masculina, seguro de niño ya era también un rompecorazones aunque sin saberlo- Él me protegía siempre -continuó Mei-, así que cuando tuvo... dificultades, decidí que sería bueno que alguien cuidara de él, pero como te podrás imaginar su orgullo no le permite aceptar un favor como ese así como así por lo tanto simula que sigo aquí porque le gusta mi trabajo y yo simulo que sigo aquí porque me gusta la paga.

Sakura asintió sonriendo, pero en su mente solo resonaba la palabra «dificultades», no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, pero sabía que si preguntaba Mei jamás le daría una respuesta y podía tirar a la basura el buen comienzo que tuvieron.

De modo que vagó por la casa, asomando la cabeza a cada habitación y preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría aguantar el aburrimiento y la sensación de vacío. Trabajar en el rancho ella sola le había resultado tan duro que a veces lo único que quería era tirarse en cualquier parte, pero al menos el tiempo siempre tenía un propósito.

Le gustaba ocuparse del rancho. No era fácil, pero le venía mejor que los papeles conjuntos de florero y amante. Aquella falta de propósito la inquietaba. Había esperado que vivir con Syaoran significaría hacer cosas con él, compartir el trabajo y las preocupaciones... como hacían las parejas casadas.

Contuvo el aliento al ocurrírsele aquella idea; en ese momento estaba en el dormitorio, de pie frente al armario abierto, mirando la ropa de Syaoran, como si la contemplación de sus efectos personales lo acercara más a ella. Estiró lentamente un brazo y tocó la manga de una camisa. Sus propias ropas estaban en el armario, junto a las de él, pero aquel no era su sitio.

Aquella era la casa de Syaoran, su dormitorio, su armario, y ella era solamente una posesión más, de la que podía disfrutar en la cama pero de la que se olvidaba al amanecer. De mala gana, admitió que aquello era mejor que nada; aunque su orgullo sufriera, se quedaría allí tanto tiempo como él quisiera, porque estaba tan enamorada que haría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado. Pero lo que quería, lo que de verdad quería más que nada en la vida, era que la amara. Quería casarse con él, ser su compañera, su amiga y su amante, pertenecer a aquel lugar tanto como él.

En parte, le sorprendía darse cuenta de que podía pensar en casarse otra vez.

Yue había destruido su confianza, su alegría de vivir; al menos, eso pensaba. La confianza había vuelto a florecer, como un frágil ave fénix que alzara la cabeza entre las cenizas. Por primera vez, comprendió que era fuerte. El terror y la vergüenza de su matrimonio la habían cambiado, pero no la habían destruido Estaba curándose, y en gran parte se lo debía a Syaoran. Lo quería desde hacía tanto tiempo que su amor parecía ser el único hilo conductor de su vida, siempre allí, dándole de alguna forma algo a lo que agarrarse hasta cuando pensaba que no le importaba.

Al final, el desasosiego le hizo salir de la casa.

No quería hacer preguntas, ni interferir en el trabajo de nadie, pero decidió dar una vuelta y echar un vistazo. Había un mundo entre el rancho de Syaoran y el suyo. Allí, todo estaba limpio y bien cuidado; los establos y las vallas estaban recién pintados y la maquinaria zumbaba. Caballos sanos y vigorosos se pavoneaban en el corral o pastaban en los prados. El cobertizo de las herramientas estaba en mejores condiciones que su establo. Su rancho se había parecido alguna vez a aquel, y de pronto decidió que así volvería a ser.

¿Quién estaba cuidando de su ganado? No se lo había preguntado a Syaoran. Este no le había dado ocasión de preguntarle nada. La había llevado a la cama tan rápidamente que a Sakura no le había dado tiempo ni a pensar. Y luego se había ido mientras ella dormía.

Para cuando Syaoran regresó a casa, al anochecer, Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que tenía los músculos agarrotados. En cuanto él salió de la cocina, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, y una expresión de satisfacción cubrió su rostro al verla. Llevaba todo el día reprimiendo las ganas de volver a casa, imaginándosela allí, bajo su techo al fin.

Ocho años antes, cuando proyectó la casa, se había preguntado qué pensaría ella, si le gustaría y qué aspecto tendría en aquellas habitaciones. No era una gran mansión pero la había construido a su gusto para que fuera cómoda, bonita y hasta cierto punto lujosa.

Sakura tenía un aspecto tan fresco y hermoso como el sol de la mañana, mientras que él estaba cubierto de sudor y polvo, y tenía la mandíbula ensombrecida por un principio de barba. Si la tocaba, le dejaría manchas de polvo en el vestido blanco y tenía que tocarla o se volvería loco.

-Ven, vamos arriba -gruñó, y sus botas resonaron sobre el suelo de madera mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Sakura lo siguió con paso lento, preguntándose si lamentaría ya haberla llevado a su casa. Aún no la había besado. Ni siquiera le había sonreído.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Syaoran se estaba quitando la camisa manchada de polvo y sudor y al cabo de un momento la dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Sakura se estremeció al ver su pecho amplio y sus poderosos hombros, y se le aceleró el pulso al recordar cómo se movía sobre ella y dejaba que soportara su peso, acogiendo sus pechos en aquel torso fuerte y bronceado.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy? -preguntó él, entrando en el cuarto de baño.

-Nada -respondió Sakura con acritud, sacudiéndose de encima el letargo sensual que empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

Le llegó ruido de agua del cuarto de baño y, cuando Syaoran volvió a aparecer unos minutos después, tenía la cara limpia de polvo. Mechones de pelo negro, mojados, se rizaban sobre su frente. La miró, y una mirada de impaciencia ensombreció su rostro. Agachándose, se quitó las botas y luego comenzó a desabrocharse la hebilla del cinturón.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró de nuevo. Iba a llevársela a la cama en ese preciso momento, sin darle tiempo a hablar con él. Recogió con nerviosismo las botas cubiertas de polvo para guardarlas en el armario, preguntándose cómo podía empezar.

-Espera -exclamó de pronto-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Syaoran no veía ninguna razón para esperar.

-Pues habla -dijo, bajándose la cremallera de los pantalones y bajándoselos por los muslos.

Sakura respiró hondo.

-Me he aburrido mucho sin nada que hacer...

Syaoran se puso rígido y sus ojos se endurecieron al ver que ella se interrumpía. Demonios, debería habérselo imaginado. Si uno se compraba algo caro, tenía que pagar el mantenimiento.

-De acuerdo -dijo tranquilamente-. Te daré las llaves del Mercedes y mañana abriré una cuenta a tu nombre.

Sakura se quedó helada al comprender el significado de sus palabras, y todo el color abandonó su rostro. No. No permitiría que la convirtiera en una mascota, en un juguete sexual que se contentaba con un coche caro y una cuenta corriente. De pronto sintió una oleada de rabia y le tiró las botas con furia. Sorprendido, Syaoran esquivó la primera, pero la segunda le dio en pleno pecho.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?

-¡Hijo de...! -gritó ella, echando fuego por los ojos, con la cara muy pálida. Estaba de pie, muy rígida, con los puños apretados a los lados-. ¡No quiero tu dinero ni tu maldito coche! Quiero ocuparme de mi ganado y de mi rancho, no quedarme aquí todo el día como... como una muñeca inflable, esperando a que vuelvas a casa y juegues conmigo.

Syaoran acabó de quitarse los pantalones, los apartó de una patada y se quedó frente a ella, en calzoncillos. Estaba empezando a enfadarse, pero intentó contenerse y dijo con voz pausada:

-Para mí no eres una muñeca inflable. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella estaba pálida y temblaba.

-Porque me traes aquí directamente y empiezas a quitarte la ropa.

Él alzó las cejas.

-Porque estaba lleno de polvo de la cabeza a los pies. Ni siquiera podía darte un beso sin ensuciarte, y no quería estropearte el vestido.

Sakura se miró el vestido, con labios temblorosos.

-Solo es un estúpido vestido -dijo, dándose la vuelta-. Se puede lavar. Y preferiría llenarme de polvo que pasar el día aquí, sin nada que hacer.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, y está decidido -Syaoran se acercó a ella por la espalda y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, apretándola suavemente-. No aguantarías tanto trabajo; solo conseguirías hacerte daño. Algunas mujeres pueden hacerlo, pero tú no eres lo bastante fuerte. Mira tus muñecas -dijo, deslizando la mano por su brazos y alzándole la muñeca-. Tus huesos son tan delicados...

De pronto, Sakura se encontró apoyada contra él, con la cabeza descansando en el hueco de su hombro.

-Deja de hacerme sentir como una inútil -sollozó, desesperada-. Por lo menos, deja que vaya contigo. Puedo perseguir a las vacas extraviadas, o..

Él la hizo volverse en sus brazos y, apretándola contra sí, interrumpió sus palabras.

-Dios mío, Sak -musitó-. Intento protegerte, no hacerte sentir inútil. Me puse enfermo cuando te vi intentando arreglar la valla, sabiendo que podías cortarte con el alambre.

-Tú también.

-No tan fácilmente. Reconócelo; la fuerza cuenta cuando se trabaja en el campo. No quiero que te pase nada.

Aquella era una batalla que ya habían sostenido muchas veces, y Sakura sabía que no daría su brazo a torcer. Pero no podía abandonar, porque no podría seguir así muchos días.

-¿A ti te gusta estar de brazos cruzados? Imagínate que tuvieras que quedarte parado, mirando mientras los demás trabajan. Meiling ni siquiera me ha dejado que le eche una mano.

-Y será mejor que no lo haga.

-¿Ves lo que digo? ¿Se supone que tengo que pasarme el día sentada?

-Está bien, te entiendo -dijo él en voz baja. Había creído que a Sakura le gustaría volver a llevar una vida ociosa, pero en vez de eso se había puesto al borde de un ataque de nervios. Syaoran le acarició la mejilla suavemente y ella se relajó poco a poco, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de mantenerla ocupada, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna. Le resultaba difícil pensar teniéndola a su lado, notando sus pechos firmes y su dulce olor a mujer. Llevaba todo el día pensando en ella. Su sola imagen lo atraía como un imán. Por más veces que la poseyera, el deseo seguía asaltándolo con renovado ímpetu.

De mala gana, la apartó de él unos centímetros.

-La cena estará lista dentro de diez minutos, y tengo que ducharme. Huelo como un caballo.

A Sakura, el olor cálido y terrenal a sudor, sol, cuero y hombre no le desagradaba. De pronto, se encontró de nuevo apoyada contra él, y apretó la cara contra su pecho, lamiendo suavemente su piel caliente. Syaoran se estremeció, y de inmediato se olvidó de la ducha. Deslizando los dedos por la cortina castaña y reluciente del cabello de Sakura, le alzó la cara y la besó, como deseaba desde hacía horas.

Sakura no consiguió refrenarse. Cada vez que Syaoran la tocaba, se entregaba a él instantáneamente, derritiéndose, abriendo la boca para él, lista para darle lo poco o lo mucho que quisiera tomar. Amar a Syaoran la internaba en un territorio emocional y físico que era nuevo para ella y que superaba los límites de cuanto había conocido hasta entonces. Fue el dominio que Syaoran ejercía sobre sí mismo, y no el de ella, lo que impidió que acabaran en la cama en ese mismo momento.

-Una ducha -musitó él, alzando la cabeza-. Luego, a cenar. Y después tengo que hacer un poco de papeleo que no puede esperar.

Sakura notó que esperaba que protestara y exigiera que se quedara con ella, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que ciertas tareas no podían posponerse. Se retiró de sus brazos y le sonrió.

-Estoy muerta de hambre, así que dúchate deprisa -en un rincón de su mente empezaba a formarse una idea que necesitaba explorar.

Durante la cena, se encontró extrañamente relajada; de alguna manera le parecía natural estar allí, con él, como si de pronto el mundo hubiera asumido el orden natural de las cosas. El azoramiento de esa mañana había desaparecido, quizá debido a la presencia de Syaoran. Mei comió con ellos y eso le dio la oportunidad de pensar, pues los comentarios de ella llenaban el silencio, haciéndolo menos aparente.

Después de la cena, Syaoran le dio un rápido beso y una palmada en el trasero.

-Acabaré tan pronto como pueda. ¿Podrás entretenerte sola un rato?

Sakura sintió una súbita irritación que le hizo decidirse.

-Yo me quedo contigo.

Él suspiró y la miró fijamente.

-Sak, si te quedas conmigo, no seré capaz de hacer nada.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de indignación.

-Eres el mayor egoísta que conozco, Syaoran Li. Vas a trabajar, y vas a hacerlo porque tienes que enseñarme qué es lo que haces para que pueda encargarme de llevar los libros.

Él pareció repentinamente desconfiado.

-Yo no soy egoísta.

Y tampoco quería que tocara sus libros de cuentas. Podía haberlo dicho en voz alta, porque de todos modos Sakura se dio cuenta por su expresión.

-O me das algo que hacer, o me voy a mi casa ahora mismo -dijo llanamente, mirándolo con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Pero qué sabes tú de contabilidad?

-Me gradúe en administración de empresas -dijo, con la intención de que Syaoran rumiara durante un rato aquella información. Como era obvio que no le permitiría de buen grado que se quedara con él en el despacho, Sakura pasó a su lado y echó a andar por el pasillo sin él.

-Sakura, por favor -murmuró, irritado, siguiéndola.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no quieres que me ocupe de los libros? -preguntó ella, sentándose en la silla del enorme escritorio.

-No te he traído aquí para que trabajes. Quiero cuidar de ti.

-¿Y crees que aquí corro algún peligro? ¿Te parece que el lápiz es demasiado pesado para que yo lo sostenga?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, deseando quitarla de su silla.

Pero ella lo miraba con ojos brillantes, y su mentón tenía un gesto adusto y desafiante que evidenciaba que estaba dispuesta a luchar. Si la presionaba, seguramente volvería a aquella casa vacía y oscura. Podía retenerla allí a la fuerza, pero no quería hacerlo. Quería que se encontrara a gusto, que fuera complaciente y cariñosa con él, no que lo arañara como un gato salvaje. Qué demonios, al menos allí corría menos peligro que pastoreando el ganado. Y él podría volver a revisar los libros por la noche.

-De acuerdo -gruñó.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-Qué generoso eres.

-Esta noche estás un poco sarcástica -musitó él, sentándose-. Quizá debería haberte hecho el amor antes de cenar, después de todo. A lo mejor así estarías menos rabiosa.

-Lo que yo digo, el mayor egoísta del mundo -le lanzó su mirada altanera, la que hasta ese momento siempre lo había enfurecido.

A Syaoran se le ensombreció el semblante, pero logró controlarse y tendió la mano hacia un montón de facturas, recibos y notificaciones.

-Presta atención, y procura no revolverlo todo -dijo secamente-. Los impuestos ya son suficientemente sangrantes sin necesidad de que una contable aficionada enrede los libros.

-He estado haciendo la contabilidad desde que murió mi padre -replicó ella.

-Menuda recomendación, teniendo en cuenta el aspecto que tiene tu rancho, Sak.

Sakura se quedó helada y apartó los ojos de él. Syaoran maldijo para sus adentros. Sin decir palabra, ella le quitó los papeles y empezó a revisarlos, ordenándolos por fechas.

Él se recostó en la silla, y su expresión fue cambiando a medida que la veía anotar las cifras rápida y pulcramente en la matriz del libro y luego hizo dos veces las cuentas en la calculadora para asegurarse de que estaban bien.

Cuando acabó, empujó el libro de cuentas hasta el otro lado del escritorio.

-Compruébalo, a ver si he cometido algún error.

Syaoran lo hizo sin vacilar. Finalmente cerró el libro y dijo:

-Está bien.

Ella achicó los ojos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? No me extraña que no te hayas casado, si piensas que las mujeres no tienen cerebro ni para sumar dos y dos.

-Sí que me he casado -dijo él bruscamente.

Sakura se quedó atónita. Nunca había oído decir que estuviera casado. Ni siquiera asociaba el matrimonio con Syaoran Li. De repente, sintió un arrebato de celos al pensar que alguna otra mujer había vivido con él, había compartido su nombre y su cama y poseía el derecho a tocarlo.

-¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? -balbuceó. La pregunta que más rondaba su mente era _¿Porque? _Pero no la dijo en voz alta.

-Hace mucho tiempo. Yo acababa de cumplir diecinueve años, y tenía más hormonas que sentido común. Solo Dios sabe por qué se casó conmigo. Solo tardó cuatro meses en darse cuenta de que no estaba hecha para vivir en un rancho, que quería dinero para gastar y un marido que no trabajara veinte horas al día.

Su voz sonaba plana, y sus ojos estaban llenos de desdén. Sakura sintió un sudor frío.

-¿Y por qué nunca lo oí decir? -musitó ella-. Hace diez años que te conozco, y no lo sabía.

Aunque cuándo él tenía diecinueve ella tenía apenas quince y estaba concentrada en otras cosas, aunque...

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Nos divorciamos dos años antes de que tu padre nos presentara, y no era precisamente la noticia más fresca del condado. De todo modos, duró tan poco que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera la conoció. Yo trabajaba demasiado y no tenía tiempo de ver a nadie. Si se casó conmigo pensando que la mujer de un ranchero nadaría en el lujo, tardó pronto en cambiar de opinión.

-¿Dónde está ahora? -Sakura esperaba fervientemente que aquella mujer no siguiera viviendo en las cercanías.

-No lo sé, ni me importa. Oí que se casó con un viejo rico en cuanto nos divorciamos. No me importó entonces, ni me importa ahora.

Sakura no podía comprender que una mujer pudiera preferir a otro hombre, por muy rico que fuera, a Syaoran Li.

Ella sería capaz de vivir en una choza y comer carne de serpiente con tal de estar con él. Pero empezaba a comprender por qué Syaoran despreciaba tanto a la gente de la alta sociedad, a los ricos indolentes, por qué en el pasado se había mostrado siempre tan cáustico respecto al hecho de que ella dejara que otros la mantuvieran, en lugar de ganarse la vida. Por lo cual, pensándolo bien, resultaba aún más sorprendente que ahora no la dejara hacer nada, como si quisiera que dependiera totalmente de él.

Syaoran la miraba con los párpados entrecerrados, preguntándose qué estaba pensando.

Parecía muy impresionada por el hecho de que hubiera estado casado. De eso hacía tanto tiempo que ya nunca pensaba en ello, y ni siquiera lo habría mencionado si su comentario acerca del matrimonio no se lo hubiese recordado. Aquello había ocurrido en otra época de su vida, cuando era un chaval de diecinueve años que se dejaba la piel para sacar adelante el pequeño rancho que había heredado. A veces, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, y desde hacía años ni siquiera recordaba su cara. No podría reconocerla si se la encontraba cara a cara.

Lo cual resultaba extraño, porque, aunque no había visto a Sakura durante muchos años, nunca había olvidado su rostro, su forma de moverse, el brillo de su pelo a la luz del sol. Conocía cada línea de su hermosa cara, quizá demasiado angulosa, con sus altos pómulos, su orgulloso mentón y su boca rosada y suave. Tenía un aspecto tan frío e intocable con aquel vestido blanco y, sin embargo, cuando le hacía el amor, se transformaba en fuego líquido. Recordó la forma en que le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y empezó a excitarse. Se inclinó hacia delante en la silla, removiéndose, inquieto.

Sakura, que no quería seguir indagando, había vuelto a concentrarse en los papeles que había encima del escritorio. No quería saber nada más sobre su ex mujer y, sobre todo, no quería que Syaoran aprovechara la ocasión para preguntarle sobre su matrimonio fallido. Parecía más seguro volver a los asuntos de negocios; y, de todos modos, tenía que hablar con él sobre la venta del ganado.

-Necesito que me aconsejes sobre un asunto. Quería engordar al ganado para venderlo este año, pero necesito liquidez, así que creo que debería venderlo ahora. ¿Con quién puedo contactar, y cómo organizo el transporte?

En ese momento, a Syaoran le importaba un bledo el ganado.

Sakura había cruzado las piernas, y la falda se le había subido ligeramente, atrayendo su mirada. Deseaba que se la subiera un poco más, que se la enrollara alrededor de la cintura y le mostrara sus piernas desnudas. Notaba la estrechez de los pantalones vaqueros, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contestarle. Carraspeó.

-Deja engordar al ganado; sacarás mucho más dinero por él. Yo me ocuparé de mantener el rancho mientras tanto.

Ella giró la cabeza en un movimiento rápido e impaciente, haciendo oscilar su cabello, pero lo que iba a decir murió en sus labios al ver la mirada de Syaoran.

-Vamos arriba -murmuró él.

Resultaba casi pavoroso ser el foco de una sensualidad tan intensa, pero se sentía incapaz de resistirse a él.

De pronto se encontró de pie, y se estremeció cuando Syaoran, poniéndole una mano en la espalda, la condujo al piso de arriba. Caminar a su lado la hacía sentirse vulnerable; a veces, como en ese momento, su estatura la intimidaba. Era tan alto y sus hombros eran tan anchos, que cuando yacía bajo él en la cama, su cuerpo le tapaba completamente la luz. Solo el autodominio de Syaoran y su ternura la protegían.

Syaoran cerró la puerta del dormitorio y luego, colocándose tras ella, empezó a desabrocharle lentamente el vestido. La sintió temblar.

-No tengas miedo, Sak. ¿O es excitación?

-Sí -musitó Sakura mientras él deslizaba las manos por debajo del vestido abierto y le acariciaba los pechos desnudos. Sintió que los pezones le palpitaban bajo las palmas de sus manos, y dando un ligero gemido se reclinó contra él, intentando sumirse en su fortaleza y su calor. Se sentía tan bien cuando la tocaba...

-¿Las dos cosas? -murmuró él-. ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

Ella cerró los ojos y su respiración se hizo entrecortada cuando él le frotó los pezones erectos.

-Por cómo me haces sentir -jadeó, girando la cabeza contra su hombro.

-Tú me haces sentir igual -dijo con voz lenta y gutural-. Caliente, como si fuera a estallar si no me hundo dentro de ti. Y entonces te siento tan suave y tensa a mi alrededor que me parece que voy a estallar de todos modos.

Sakura sintió que sus palabras le hacían el amor, que sus estremecimientos se convertían en estertores de placer. Las piernas se le volvieron de agua, incapaces de sostenerla; si no hubiera sido porque Syaoran estaba tras ella, se habría desplomado. Musitó su nombre, y aquella sola palabra vibró de deseo.

El cálido aliento de Syaoran le acariciaba el oído mientras le lamía el lóbulo.

-Eres tan sexy, Sak. Este vestido me estaba volviendo loco. Tenía ganas de levantarte la falda... así... -bajó las manos hasta sus caderas y le subió la falda por los muslos y por la cintura, y después metió las manos bajo la tela y abrió los dedos sobre su vientre desnudo-. Pensaba en meter las manos bajo tus bragas... así. En bajártelas... así.

Ella gimió cuando le bajó las bragas por las caderas, invadida por una sensación de voluptuosa indefensión. De alguna manera, estar medio vestida la hacía sentirse más expuesta y vulnerable. Syaoran deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas, y ella tembló aún más cuando empezó a acariciarla y frotarla, acrecentando lentamente su tensión y su placer hasta ponerla al límite.

-Eres tan dulce y suave -susurró-. ¿Estás lista para mí?

Ella intentó responder, pero solo consiguió dejar escapar un gemido. Estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo entero palpitaba, y sin embargo él siguió abrazándola, introduciéndole lentamente los dedos, a pesar de que sabía que lo deseaba y estaba lista. Lo sabía. Tenía demasiada experiencia para no saberlo, pero insistía en aquel dulce tormento, solazándose en su placer.

Sakura se sentía tan sexy como él le decía; su sensualidad se abría como una flor bajo las manos y la voz baja y áspera de Syaoran.

Cada vez que hacían el amor, se sentía un poco más segura de sí misma y de su capacidad de dar y recibir placer. Syaoran era extremadamente sexual, y tan experimentado que le daban ganas de abofetearlo cada vez que se acordaba, pero ella había descubierto que podía complacerlo. A veces, él temblaba de deseo cuando la tocaba; aquel hombre, cuya evidente virilidad le otorgaba poder de seducción sobre cualquier mujer que se le antojara, temblaba de deseo por ella. Sakura tenía veintisiete años y solo ahora, en brazos de Syaoran, empezaba a descubrir su poder y su placer como mujer.

Finalmente, no pudo aguantarlo más y se apartó de él, con la mirada fiera, quitándose el vestido y estirando los brazos, intentando arrancarle la ropa. Syaoran se echó a reír, pero su risa sonó más a excitación que a hilaridad, y la ayudó. Desnudos y ya unidos, cayeron en la cama. Él la tomó con embestidas lentas y fuertes, por primera vez sin tener que penetrarla poco a poco y con cuidado, y el incendio se desató, fuera de control.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura saltó de la cama antes que él, con la cara resplandeciente.

-No hace falta que te levantes -gruñó él con la voz enronquecida por el sueño-. ¿Por qué no te quedas durmiendo?

En realidad, le gustaba pensar que Sakura estaba dormitando en su cama, desnuda y exhausta después de hacer el amor toda la noche.

Ella se apartó el pelo enredado de los ojos y se quedó un instante en suspenso al ver la desnudez de Syaoran cuando este salió de la cama.

-Hoy me voy contigo -dijo, y corrió al cuarto de baño para adelantarse a él.

Unos minutos después, Syaoran se metió en la ducha con ella. Tenía los ojos achicados por lo que acababa de anunciarle. Sakura esperaba que le dijera que no podía acompañarlo, pero él se limitó a murmurar:

-Supongo que puedes venir, si te apetece.

Sí, le apetecía. Había decidido que Syaoran era tan egoísta y protector que, si por él fuera, la mantendría entre algodones, así que razonar con él no tenía sentido. Sabía lo que podía hacer, y lo haría. Así de simple.

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, una profunda felicidad comenzó a formarse dentro de ella. Empezó a ocuparse ella sola del papeleo, dedicándole tres días en semana, lo que le permitía a Syaoran tener más tiempo libre por la noche del que había tenido nunca. El dejó de revisar su trabajo, porque nunca encontraba un error.

El resto de los días, Sakura cabalgaba junto a él, feliz en su compañía, y Syaoran descubrió que le gustaba tenerla a su lado. A veces estaba tan acalorado, sucio y enfadado que le daban ganas de maldecir a los cuatro vientos, pero entonces levantaba la vista y la veía sonriéndole, y su mal humor se desvanecía por completo.

¿Qué importaba un novillo rebelde si ella lo miraba de aquel modo? A Sakura no parecían importarle ni el calor ni el polvo, ni los malos olores. No era aquello lo que Syaoran esperaba, y a veces se molestaba por ello. Tenía la sensación de que ella se estaba escondiendo allí, enterrándose en aquel mundo de dimensiones reducidas. La Sakura que había conocido en otro tiempo era una mujer sociable, alegre y risueña a la que le gustaban las fiestas y el baile. Pero aquella Sakura rara vez se reía, aunque sonreía tanto que tardó algún tiempo en darse cuenta. Una sola de sus sonrisas se le subía a la cabeza, a él y a todos sus hombres, pero también recordaba su risa chispeante, y se preguntaba qué había sido de ella.

Sin embargo, tenerla para sí resultaba tan nuevo que no tenía ganas de compartirla con nadie más. Pasaban las noches entrelazados, consumidos por la pasión, y en lugar de aplacarse, su ansia solamente se intensificaba día a día. Syaoran pasaba los días en un estado de excitación amortiguado pero constante, y en ocasiones solo tenía que mirarla para excitarse hasta tal punto que tenía que buscar un modo de disimular su erección.

Una mañana, Sakura se quedó en casa para trabajar en el despacho; estaba sola porque Mei había ido de compras. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, interrumpiéndola a cada rato. Ya estaba irritada cuando volvió a sonar y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para contestar.

-Residencia de Syaoran Li.

Nadie contestó, a pesar de que Sakura oyó una respiración lenta y profunda, como si quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea controlara deliberadamente su resuello. Pero no era un «jadeador»; aquel sonido no resultaba obsceno, ni exagerado.

-Hola -dijo-. ¿Me oye?

Un suave clic sonó en su oído, como si quien estaba llamado hubiera colgado el aparato con sumo cuidado, igual que jadeaba.

«Él». Por alguna razón, no tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba de un hombre. La razón le decía que podía ser algún adolescente aburrido, o simplemente alguien que se había equivocado de número, pero un súbito escalofrío se apoderó de ella.

El silencio de la línea parecía lleno de amenazas. Por primera vez desde hacía tres semanas, se sintió aislada y en cierta forma amenazada, aunque no había razón concreta para ello. No dejaba de sentir escalofríos, y de pronto sintió la necesidad de salir de la casa, al sol caliente de la mañana. Tenía que ver a Syaoran. Solo mirarlo y oír su voz profunda rugiendo maldiciones, o enlazando suavemente a un caballo o a una ternera asustada. Necesitaba su calor para disipar el frío de aquella amenaza que no podía definir.

Dos días después, hubo otra llamada telefónica y, de nuevo, por casualidad, fue ella quien contestó.

-Hola -dijo-. Residencia de Syaoran Li.

Silencio.

Empezaron a temblarle las manos. Aguzó el oído y oyó aquella respiración regular y suave, y luego el clic cuando colgaron el teléfono, y un momento después el zumbido de la línea empezó a pitar en su oído. Sin saber por qué, se sintió mareada y fría. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Quién le estaba haciendo aquello?

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **(Expresión de intensa sorpresa) :O, ¡Syaoran estuvo casado!

**- **xD, ¿Qué tal Meiling? jajaja y Sakura queriendo trabajar... y Syaoran queriendo consentirla, sinceramente quise golpearlo en la escena del despacho u.u

**- **Dos llamadas seguidas sin nadie que conteste... e.e' hmm suspicious. xD

En fin, les diré... FanFiction me odia, con odio del feo u.ú... Si supieran cuanto sufro cada vez que subo un nuevo capítulo... me dejarían más reviews xDD... jaja, bueno de nuevo gracias por las porras a Katia, Ross, Morena, Viviana, Didi, Gabby y a todas las que dejan review ;)

**Por cierto, **Las invitó a que se pasen por otra historia que estoy publicando que se ve muy abandonada xD, se llama **Severely** pasen por mi perfil y ahí esta :P, es un reto que espero cumplir jaja y pues si dejan un review allá las amare... y si dejan otro aquí las amaré mas ^^

Hasta el próximo capítulo!.. ;)


	8. Ocho

**Aclaración. **Aquí de nuevo los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard. Nada me pertenece u.u, y no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

* * *

**Ocho**

Sakura daba vueltas por la habitación como un gato encerrado, y su pelo suave oscilaba en torno a su cabeza cuando se movía.

-No me apetece ir -exclamó de pronto-. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes de decir que iríamos?

-Porque te habrías inventado una excusa tras otra para no ir, como lo estás haciendo ahora -contestó él con calma. Había estado observándola caminar arriba y abajo, con los ojos brillantes, moviéndose con brusquedad, nerviosa y agitada.

Hacía casi un mes que la había llevado al rancho, y aún no había salido de sus límites, salvo para visitar sus propias tierras. Le había dado las llaves del Mercedes para que lo usara a su antojo, pero, que él supiera, nunca lo había sacado. No había ido de compras, aunque Syaoran se había asegurado de que tuviera dinero. Él había recibido las típicas invitaciones para asistir a las barbacoas de los sábados por la noche que se organizaban en el vecindario, pero ella siempre encontraba alguna excusa para no ir.

Syaoran se había preguntado fugazmente si la avergonzaba haber descendido en la escala social, si se sentía azorada porque él no fuera tan rico ni tan sofisticado como los hombres a los que antes frecuentaba, pero había desdeñado aquella idea casi antes de formularla.

No se trataba de eso.

Había llegado a conocerla lo bastante bien como para saberlo. Sakura se entregaba a él por las noches con tanta ansia, con tanto deseo, que era imposible que sintiera que era socialmente inferior a ella. Muchas de las ideas que antes tenía respecto a ella habían resultado ser equivocadas. Sakura no desdeñaba el trabajo, nunca lo había hecho. Sencillamente, había vivido siempre protegida. Pero estaba deseando trabajar. Insistía en ello. Él tenía que vigilarla para impedir que intentara pastorear a los toros.

Se estaba comportando tan mal como lo había hecho su padre, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por verla feliz.

Tal vez se sintiera avergonzada porque vivían juntos. Aquella era una zona rural, donde las costumbres y la moralidad cambiaban lentamente. Su forma de vida no despertaría ningún asombro en Miami, o en cualquier gran ciudad, pero no estaban en una gran ciudad. Syaoran se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo y era tan arrogante que no le importaban las habladurías; pensaba en Sakura sencillamente como su mujer, con todo el sentido de posesión que implicaba el término. Era suya.

La había abrazado y hecho suya, y aquel vínculo se hacía más fuerte cada vez que estaban juntos.

Fueran cuales fuesen sus razones para esconderse en el rancho, ya era hora de ponerle fin. Si lo que intentaba era ocultar su relación, él no pensaba permitir que siguiera saliéndose con la suya. Tenía que acostumbrarse a ser su mujer.

Sentía que seguía ocultándole algo de sí misma, preservando cuidadosamente cierta distancia entre los dos, y aquello lo ponía furioso. No se trataba de una distancia física. Cielos, no. En sus brazos, se convertía en fuego líquido. Era una distancia mental. A veces, cuando estaba callada y replegada sobre sí misma, la luz desaparecía de sus ojos, pero cada vez que él le preguntaba qué le pasaba, se mostraba insondable, por más que intentara animarla a que le contara en qué estaba pensando.

Syaoran estaba decidido a destruir aquello que la mantenía apartada de él, fuera lo que fuera; la quería entera para él, en cuerpo y alma. Quería oírla reír, hacerle perder la compostura, como hacía antes, percibir su altivez y su petulancia en su voz. Todo aquello formaba parte de ella, una parte que no estaba dispuesta a entregarle ya, y que él quería.

Sakura no había dejado de dar vueltas. De pronto se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente, con los labios apretados.

-No quiero ir.

-Pensaba que Rika te caía bien -él se quitó las botas y se levantó para quitarse la camisa.

-Y me cae bien -dijo Sakura.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres ir a su fiesta? ¿La has visto desde que volviste?

-No, pero papá acababa de morir, y yo no es taba de humor para fiestas. Después tenía tanto trabajo que hacer que...

-Ahora ya no tienes esa excusa.

Ella lo miró con fijeza.

-¡Cuando tenía diecisiete me di cuenta de que eras terco como una mula, y durante estos años no has hecho nada que me haya hecho cambiar de opinión!

Syaoran no pudo remediar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su cara mientras se quitaba los vaqueros Sakura era todo un carácter cuando se enfadaba. Acercándose a la cama, se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda.

-Relájate -dijo suavemente-. Conoces a todos los invitados, y es una fiesta informal, como siempre. Antes te divertían estas cosas, ¿no? Pues no han cambiado.

Sakura se apoyó contra su hombro. Le parecería que estaba loca si le decía que no se sentía segura fuera del rancho. Querría saber por qué, ¿y qué iba a decirle? ¿Que había recibido dos llamadas telefónicas de una persona que no decía nada y que colgaba suavemente? Eso le ocurría a todo el mundo cada vez que alguien se equivocaba de número. Pero no podía sacudirse de encima la sensación de que algo amenazador la esperaba ahí fuera si abandonaba el santuario del rancho, en el que Syaoran Li era el dueño y señor. Suspiró y escondió la cara en su garganta. Estaba exagerando porque alguien se había equivocado de número. Aquello no era más que otra pequeña secuela emocional de su matrimonio.

Al final, acabó cediendo.

-De acuerdo, iré. ¿A qué hora empieza?

-Dentro de unas dos horas -Syaoran la besó lentamente notando que la tensión la abandonaba, pero siguió sintiendo que una cierta distancia los separaba, como si ella tuviera la mente puesta en otra cosa, y se sintió frustrado. No sabía qué era, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

Sakura se desasió suavemente de sus brazos y sacudió la cabeza al levantarse.

-Me has dejado el tiempo justo para arreglarme, ¿verdad?

-Podríamos ducharnos juntos -dijo él, tirando al suelo la última prenda que lo cubría. Se desperezó tensando los músculos del pecho, y Sakura no pudo apartar la mirada de él-. A mí no me importa llegar tarde, si a ti tampoco.

Ella tragó saliva.

-Gracias, pero ve tu delante.

Aquella fiesta la inquietaba.

Aparte del desasosiego que le habían causado las llamadas telefónicas no estaba segura de querer ir. Ignoraba qué sabían sus vecinos de su situación, pero ciertamente no quería que le tuvieran lástima, o que hicieran comentarios mordaces respecto a su posición en casa de Syaoran.

Por otra parte, no recordaba que ninguno de los asistentes fuera especialmente malicioso, y siempre le habían gustado Rika y su marido, Yoshiyuki Terada. Sería una reunión familiar, a la que asistiría gente de todas las edades, desde un matrimonio septuagenario, hasta los niños pequeños de varias familias Se sentarían y hablarían, harían una barbacoa y beberían cerveza, los niños y algunos adultos se bañarían en la piscina, y todo acabaría sobre las diez de la noche.

Syaoran estaba esperándola cuando salió del cuarto de baño, después de ducharse y vestirse. Había optado por un atuendo algo fresco y confortable, recogiéndose el pelo mojado hacia atrás y enro llándoselo en un moño sujeto a la nuca, y se había maquillado muy ligeramente. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de algodón amplia, con la parte baja atada en un nudo a un lado, y unos pantalones de algodón blancos. Cada una de sus sandalias consistía en una suela con dos tiras de cuero. En cualquier otra persona, aquel aspecto habría parecido bastante informal, pero en Sakura parecía elegante y sofisticado. Syaoran pensó que podía ponerse un saco de patatas y parecer elegante.

-No olvides el bañador -dijo, recordando que siempre le había gustado nadar en aquellas fiestas. A Sakura le encantaba el agua.

Ella desvió la mirada y fingió que buscaba algo en el bolso.

-Esta noche no voy a bañarme.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me apetece.

Su voz tenía aquel matiz plano y carente de inflexión que Syaoran había llegado a odiar, el mismo tono que usaba cada vez que intentaba sonsacarle la razón de que a veces se quedara tan callada y distante. Syaoran la miró con fijeza y arrugó el ceño.

Por lo que él recordaba, a Sakura siempre le apetecía bañarse. Su padre hizo instalar una piscina para ella el primer año que pasaron en Florida, y a menudo ella se pasaba el día entero chapoteando en el agua.

Después de su matrimonio la piscina había quedado sin uso y al final su padre acabó vaciándola. Syaoran creía que no habían vuelto a llenarla, y seguramente estaría en tan mal estado que necesitaría muchas reparaciones antes de que pudieran volver a usarla.

Pero Sakura llevaba en su casa casi un mes y tampoco se había bañado en su piscina, que él supiera Miró por el balcón; podía ver un rincón de la piscina, azul y centelleante al sol del crepúsculo. Él no tenía mucho tiempo para nadar, pero ocho años antes insistió en hacer aquella enorme piscina y el fragoroso jardín que la rodeaba Para ella. Maldición, todo aquel lugar era para ella: la casa, las comodidades, la piscina, hasta el condenado Mercedes. Lo había levantado todo para ella, aunque nunca lo había reconocido, porque entonces no podía. ¿Pero por qué ella no quería usar su piscina?

Sakura notó su mirada penetrante cuando salieron de la habitación, pero Syaoran no dijo nada y, aliviada, comprendió que dejaría pasar aquel asunto. Tal vez hubiera aceptado sencillamente que no le apetecía bañarse. Si supiera cuánto le apetecía nadar, cuándo deseaba sentir el frescor del agua sobre su piel acalorada... Pero no podía arriesgarse a ponerse un traje de baño, ni siquiera en la intimidad de su casa.

Sabía que las pequeñas cicatrices blancas ya casi no se veían, pero todavía la espantaba que alguien pudiera reparar en ellas. Seguía pareciéndole que eran muy visibles, a pesar de que el espejo le decía lo contrario. Se había acostumbrado a esconderlas hasta tal punto que ya no podía remediarlo.

No se vestía, ni se desnudaba delante de Syaoran si podía evitarlo y, si no podía, permanecía siempre de cara a él, para que no le viera la espalda. Aquello parecía un gesto de impudicia tal que Syaoran ni siquiera había notado que le disgustaba desnudarse delante de él. De noche, en la cama, no importaba. Si las luces estaban encendidas eran muy tenues, y Syaoran tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Sin embargo, ella insistía en meterse en la cama con camisón. Pasaba casi toda la noche sin él, pero por las mañanas, antes de levantarse, siempre se lo ponía. La espantaba tener que explicarle cómo se había hecho aquellas cicatrices.

La fiesta transcurrió como esperaba, con montones de comida, conversación y risas. Rika había sido en otro tiempo una de las mejores amigas de Sakura, y seguía siendo la misma persona abierta y cariñosa de antaño. Terada, su marido, a veces conseguía intervenir en la conversación con la sencilla táctica de taparle la boca con la mano. Rika se reía más que nadie cada vez que recurría a aquella táctica.

-Es una vieja broma entre nosotros -le dijo a Sakura mientras preparaban unos tacos para los niños-. Cuando éramos novios, lo hacía para poder besarme. ¡Por Dios, qué guapa estás! A ti te pasa algo, y yo diría que ese algo mide un metro noventa. ¡Dios mío, yo me ponía como un pimiento cada vez que me hablaba! ¿Te acuerdas? Tú arrugabas la nariz y decías que a ti no te hacía ni fu ni fa. Hay que ver, ¿quién lo hubiera creído? -dijo Rika, riendo, y Sakura no pudo remediar reírse con ella.

Syaoran, que estaba al otro lado de la piscina, giró la cabeza al oír su risa, y se quedó helado, asombrado por el modo en que se iluminaba su cara mientras bromeaba con Rika. Sintió que se excitaba y maldijo para sus adentros, intentando concentrarse en la conversación sobre ganado y cambiando de postura para que no se le notara la erección. ¿Por qué no se reía así más a menudo?

A pesar de sus recelos, Sakura disfrutó de la fiesta. Añoraba aquellas reuniones relajadas, tan diferentes a las sofisticadas cenas, a las fiestas en yates, a las cenas benéficas etcétera, que conformaban la vida social que Syaoran creía que tanto le gustaba, pero que en realidad solo había tolerado a duras penas. Le gustaban los gritos de los niños cuando se tiraban a la piscina, salpicando a cualquier adulto distraído que estuviera cerca, y le gustaba que nadie se enfadara porque lo mojaran. Seguramente era agradable, con aquel bochorno que solo había amainado un poco.

Como en casi todas aquellas fiestas, los hombres tendieron a agruparse para hablar del ganado y del tiempo, y las mujeres hicieron lo mismo para hablar de sus conocidos. Pero los grupos eran fluidos y se entremezclaban continuamente, y cuando por fin los niños se tranquilizaron, agotados, los mayores se sentaron juntos. Syaoran la tocó el brazo ligeramente cuando se sentó a su lado, con un gesto leve, pero posesivo, que la hizo estremecerse. Intentaba no mirarlo como una boba enamorada, pero tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo se daba cuenta de su turbación Sonrojándose, se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada, y vio que la estaba observando con deseo mal disimulado.

-Vámonos a casa -dijo él en voz baja.

-¿Tan pronto? -protestó Rika, pero en ese momento se oyó el retumbar distante de un trueno.

Como rancheros que eran, todos escudriñaron el cielo en busca de signos de una tormenta que disipara el bochorno, aunque fuera solo un poco, y alimentara los ríos y arroyos de lento curso. Por el oeste, sobre el Golfo, los relámpagos titilaban por entre un banco de nubes negras.

Uno de los rancheros dijo:

-Nos vendría bien que hubiera una buena tormenta. Hace más de un mes que no llueve.

Hubo tormenta el día que Syaoran fue a verla al rancho por primera vez, recordó Sakura, y de nuevo la noche que volvieron de la ciudad, la primera vez que hicieron el amor. A Syaoran le brillaron los ojos, y Sakura comprendió que estaba pensando lo mismo.

De repente se levantó el viento del oeste, llevándoles un olor fresco a lluvia y salitre, el barrunto de la tormenta. Se pusieron todos a reunir a los niños y a recoger la comida, a limpiar el patio antes de que empezara a llover. Al cabo de un rato, se despidieron y se metieron en sus coches y camionetas.

-¿Contenta de haber venido? -preguntó Syaoran cuando salieron a la autopista.

Sakura estaba mirando las tenues señales que dejaban los relámpagos en el cielo.

-Sí, lo he pasado muy bien -se acercó un poco a él, buscando su calor.

Syaoran sostenía con fuerza el volante para evitar que el viento zarandeara la camioneta, y notaba que los pechos de Sakura le rozaban el brazo cada vez que se movía. Respiró hondo al sentir que se excitaba otra vez.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó ella, soñolienta.

A modo de respuesta, él la tomó de la mano y se la apretó contra la tela tensa de los vaqueros. Ella dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado, y sus finos dedos trazaron el contorno del abultamiento que había bajo la tela, arrimándose a él. Syaoran notó que le abría los pantalones; luego, la mano de Sakura se deslizó bajo ellos y se cerró sobre su carne, su palma cálida y suave.

Syaoran gruñó en voz alta, tensándose, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la carretera. Aquel era el tormento más dulce que podía imaginar, y apretó los dientes al sentir que la mano de ella se movía hacia abajo, para apretarle suavemente un momento antes de volver a acariciarlo hasta llevarlo al borde de la locura.

La deseaba, y quería poseerla en ese preciso momento. Girando el volante, detuvo la camioneta en el arcén justo cuando las primeras gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaban a estrellarse contra el parabrisas.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? -murmuró Sakura.

Él apagó los faros y tendió los brazos hacia ella, mascullando una gráfica respuesta.

-¡Syaoran! ¡Estamos en la autopista! ¡Pueden vernos!

-Es de noche y está lloviendo -dijo él ásperamente, desatándole el lazo de los pantalones y bajándoselos-. Nadie nos verá.

Ella había disfrutado provocándolo, excitándolo y excitándose al sentir su erección en la mano, pero creía que esperaría hasta que llegaran a casa. Debería haber adivinado que no sería así. A él no le importaba que estuvieran en una habitación o no; sus apetitos eran fuertes e inmediatos Se derritió ante el asalto de su boca y sus manos y todo lo demás dejó de importarle. La lluvia caía con un estrépito ensordecedor, deslizándose por las ventanillas de la camioneta como si estuvieran sentados bajo una catarata. Sakura apenas oía las obscenidades que Syaoran le decía mientras se colocaba en mitad del asiento y la colocaba a horcajadas sobre él. Ella dejó escapar un grito suave al sentir cuando la penetró, y su cuerpo se arqueó, y el mundo se deshizo en un torbellino de sensaciones.

Los fuertes brazos de Syaoran guiaron los movimientos rápidos y frenéticos y rápidamente los vidrios quedaron totalmente empañados.

Más tarde, cuando la lluvia amainó, dejó que la llevara en brazos a la casa. Deslizó las manos alrededor de su cuello cuando él se inclinó para depositarla suavemente sobre la cama, y obedeciendo aquella ligera presión, se tumbó a su lado. Sakura estaba exhausta y saciada, y su cuerpo aún palpitaba con los estertores del placer. Syaoran la besó apasionadamente, acariciándole los pechos a través de la ropa.

-¿Quieres que te quite la ropa? -murmuró él.

Ella le lamió la garganta.

-No, yo lo haré... dentro de un minuto. Ahora mismo, no me apetece moverme.

La mano grande de Syaoran se detuvo sobre su vientre, y luego se deslizó más abajo.

-No hemos usado nada.

-No te preocupes -le aseguró ella suavemente. No era el momento adecuado para que concibiera. Acababa de terminar su ciclo y por eso, en parte, Syaoran había perdido el control.

Él la besó suavemente.

-Lo siento, Sak. Estaba tan excitado que pensaba que me iba a correr como un adolescente.

-No te preocupes -repitió ella. Lo amaba tanto que temblaba al pensarlo. A veces, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no decírselo, por no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero la aterrorizaba que, al hacerlo, él empezara a alejarse de ella, temiendo comprometerse. Lo suyo acabaría tarde o temprano, pero ella deseaba que durara cuanto fuera posible.

(…)

No le había pasado nada terrible por asistir a la fiesta; en realidad, el regreso a casa fue maravilloso. Después, durante días, se estremecía de felicidad al recordarlo. No volvió a recibir llamadas inquietantes, y poco a poco fue relajándose, convencida de que había exagerado.

Le gustaba más quedarse en el rancho que acudir a fiestas o ir de compras, pero a instancias de Syaoran comenzó a utilizar el Mercedes para hacer pequeños recados y, de vez en cuando, para visitar a sus amigas los días que no salía a cabalgar con Syaoran ni se ocupaba de las cuentas. Se acercó varias veces a su casa para echar un vistazo, pero el silencio la deprimía.

Syaoran, sin decírselo, había hecho que volvieran a conectarle la luz, pero Sakura no dijo nada de volver a instalarse en su casa. No podía dejarlo en ese momento; estaba tan desesperadamente enamorada que sabía que se quedaría con él hasta que le pidiera que se marchara.

Un lunes por la tarde fue a hacer un recado de parte de Syaoran y, en el viaje de regreso, se pasó por su casa para ver qué tal iban las cosas. Atravesó las enormes habitaciones, asegurándose de que las lluvias no habían provocado goteras y de que no había que hacer ninguna reparación. Era extraño; no llevaba tanto tiempo fuera, pero aquella casa le parecía cada vez menos su hogar. Resultaba duro recordar cómo eran las cosas antes de que Syaoran Li irrumpiera en su vida otra vez. Su presencia era tan avasalladora quedo eclipsaba todo. Los malos sueños casi habían desaparecido y, cuando tenía uno, al despertarse encontraba a Syaoran a su lado, en la oscuridad, fuerte y cálido. Cada vez le resultaba más fácil tener confianza, aceptar que ya no estaba sola para afrontar lo que le deparara el futuro.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, y las sombras se alargaban en el interior de la casa. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercó al coche. De pronto se estremeció, como si algo frío la hubiera rozado. Miró a su alrededor, pero todo parecía normal. Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles; los insectos zumbaban. Pero un instante después volvió a tener aquella sensación de peligro. Qué extraño.

La lógica le decía que no había nada que temer, pero cuando estuvo en el coche echó el seguro a las puertas. Se rió un poco de sí misma.

Primero, se asustaba por un par de llamadas telefónicas y, ahora, «sentía» cosas en el aire.

Como había poco tráfico en las carreteras secundarias que comunicaban su rancho y el de Syaoran, apenas miraba por el retrovisor. El coche apareció detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta, e incluso entonces lo miró solo un instante antes de que se echara hacia la izquierda para adelantarla. La calzada era estrecha, y Sakura se echó hacia la derecha para dejarle sitio. El otro coche se puso a su lado. Ella le lanzó una mirada enfurecida justo cuando, de repente, dio un bandazo hacia ella.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó, girando bruscamente el volante hacia la derecha, pero se produjo un sonido chirriante de metal rozando contra metal. El Mercedes más pequeño que el otro coche, fue violentamente empujado hacia la derecha. Sakura pisó el freno al sentir que las ruedas derechas pisaban el suelo de tierra del arcén y que el coche basculaba hacia ese lado.

Sujetó con fuerza el volante, demasiado asustada para insultar siquiera al otro conductor. El otro coche pasó de largo a toda velocidad, y de alguna forma ella consiguió meterse de nuevo en la carretera. Temblando, detuvo el coche y apoyó la cabeza en el volante, pero se enderezó al oír el chirrido de unas ruedas que derrapaban. El otro coche había dado la vuelta y se dirigía hacia ella.

Era un Chevrolet enorme de color azul. Sakura supo que lo conducía un hombre porque su silueta era muy grande. Era solo una silueta, porque llevaba en la cabeza algo negro, parecido a un gorro de esquí.

Volvió a experimentar aquella sensación de frío. Actuando por instinto, pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo y el potente Mercedes salió despedido hacia delante. El Chevrolet dio un nuevo bandazo hacia ella, y Sakura giró bruscamente hacia un lado. Pero el Chevrolet golpeó la parte de atrás del Mercedes, y este, más pequeño y ligero giró en círculo antes de salirse de la carretera cruzándose en el ancho arcén de tierra, y chocó de lado contra un pino enorme, deteniéndose por fin entre las matas y el polvo.

Se oyó gritar, pero el golpe que detuvo el coche detuvo también sus gritos. Aturdida, se apoyó un momento contra la ventanilla rota antes de que el terror disipara su aturdimiento. Buscó a tientas el manillar de la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla. El pino la bloqueaba. Intentó deslizarse por el asiento de al lado para llegar hasta la otra puerta, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Mirando enloquecida a su alrededor, buscando el Chevrolet consiguió soltar el cinturón y desplazarse hasta el otro lado del coche. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y salió en el mismo movimiento, jadeando con dificultad.

Aturdida, se agachó junto al parachoques y aguzó el oído, pero no oyó nada, aparte de su resuello agitado y del martilleo de su corazón. Respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento. Su corazón se desaceleró casi inmediatamente, dejó de sentir el latido en los oídos.

No oía nada. Oh, Dios, ¿se habría parado aquel hombre? Miró con cautela por encima del coche, no vio el Chevrolet azul.

Poco a poco comprendió que se había ido. No se había detenido. Se acercó tambaleándose a la carretera y miró en ambas direcciones, pero no se veía ningún coche.

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Aquel tipo la había sacado deliberadamente de la carretera, no una, sino dos veces. Si el pequeño Mercedes hubiera chocado de frente contra uno de los enormes pinos que bordeaban la carretera, podría haberse matado. Quienquiera que fuera aquel hombre, debía de haber pensado que el pesado Chevrolet podía sacarla de la carretera sin gran riesgo para él.

Había intentado matarla.

Transcurrieron cinco minutos antes de que otro coche pasara por la carretera; era azul y, por un instante, Sakura sintió pánico, creyendo que era el Chevrolet que volvía, pero al acercarse vio que aquel coche era mucho más viejo y que no era un Chevrolet. Se colocó, trastabillando, en medio de la carretera, agitando los brazos para detenerlo.

Solo podía pensar en Syaoran. Quería estar con él. Quería que la abrazara fuerte y espantara el terror con su fortaleza y su valentía. Le tembló la voz cuando se inclinó sobre la ventanilla y le dijo al joven:

-Por favor... llama a Syaoran Li. Dile que he... que he tenido un accidente. Dile que estoy bien.

-Claro, señora -dijo el chico-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sakura -dijo-. Me llamo Sakura.

El chico miró el coche incrustado contra el pino.

-Creo que también necesitará una grúa. ¿Segura que está bien?

-Sí, no estoy herida. Date prisa, por favor.

-Claro.

O fue Syaoran quien llamó a la oficina del sheriff, o fue el chico, porque Syaoran y un coche del departamento de policía del condado llegaron desde direcciones opuestas casi simultáneamente. No habían pasado ni diez minutos, pero en aquel breve espacio de tiempo, se había hecho de noche. Syaoran abrió la puerta de un empujón nada más parar la camioneta y salió del vehículo antes de que las ruedas se pararan, echándose a correr hacia ella.

Syaoran se acercó a ella y la observó de pies a cabeza Cuando comprobó que no sangraba, la estrechó contra su pecho, con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. Enterró una mano entre su pelo e inclinó la cabeza hasta que su mentón descansó sobre la frente de ella.

-¿De veras estás bien? -musitó con voz áspera.

Sakura lo enlazó por la cintura.

-Llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad -susurró. Una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Dios, cuando recibí esa llamada... -se interrumpió porque no podía describir la punzada de miedo que había sentido, a pesar de que el chico le había asegurado que estaba bien. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, abrazarla, para creer que no estaba herida. Si la hubiera visto sangrar, se habría vuelto loco. Solo entonces empezó a aminorarse el latido de su corazón, y miró el coche por encima de su cabeza.

El ayudante del sheriff se acercó a ellos con un portafolios en la mano.

-¿Puede contestar unas preguntas, señora?

Syaoran la soltó, pero se quedó a su lado mientras ella respondía a las preguntas habituales acerca de sus señas, su edad y su número de carné de conducir. Cuando el agente le preguntó qué había ocurrido, empezó a temblar otra vez.

-Un... un coche me echó de la carretera -tartamudeó-. Un Chevrolet azul.

El agente levantó la mirada con súbito interés.

-¿Que la echó de la carretera? ¿Cómo?

-Me empujó hacia un lado -juntó los dedos con fuerza, intentando que dejaran de temblar-. Me echó de la carretera.

-¿No será que se acercó demasiado y que te entró el pánico y te saliste de la calzada? -preguntó, arrugando el ceño.

-¡No! Me sacó de la carretera. Yo pisé el freno y él me adelantó, pero luego dio la vuelta y volvió.

-¿Que volvió? ¿Y sabe usted quién era? -el agente hizo una anotación en su cuaderno. Abandonar el escenario de un accidente era un delito.

-No, no se detuvo. Él... intentó matarme. Me golpeó por la parte de atrás, mi coche giró el círculo y se estrelló contra ese pino.

Syaoran le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al agente y ambos se acercaron al coche, inclinándose para inspeccionar los daños. Hablaron en voz baja. Sakura no entendía qué decían, pero no se acercó. Se quedó junto a la carretera, escuchando los apacibles sonidos del crepúsculo. Parecía todo tan fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo podían cantar los grillos tan alegremente cuando alguien había intentado asesinarla? Se sentía aturdida, como si nada fuera real. Pero el coche destrozado era real.

El Chevrolet azul también, y también el hombre con el pasamontañas.

Syaoran y el agente se acercaron a ella. Syaoran le lanzó una mirada penetrante; ella estaba muy pálida y temblaba. Parecía aterrorizada. El Mercedes era un coche muy caro; ¿esperaba quizá que Syaoran le arrancara la piel a tiras por haberlo estrellado. Nunca antes había tenido que preocuparse de esas cosas, nunca había tenido que dar cuentas por nada. Si destrozaba el parachoques de un coche no tenía importancia; su padre hacía que repararan el coche, o le compraba uno nuevo. Qué demonios, Syaoran no estaba precisamente contento porque hubiera destrozado el maldito coche, pero él no era un fanático de los coches, por muy caros que fueran. Habría sido distinto si le hubiera arruinado un buen caballo. Sencillamente, daba gracias porque no estuviera herida.

-No te preocupes -dijo, intentando tranquilizarla mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía hacia la camioneta-. El coche está asegurado. Tú estás bien, y eso es lo que importa. Ahora, cálmate. Te llevaré a casa en cuanto el ayudante del sheriff acabe de hacer el atestado y llegue la grúa.

Ella se aferró frenéticamente a su brazo.

-¿Pero qué pasa con...?

Syaoran la besó y le acarició el hombro.

-He dicho que no te preocupes, Sak. No estoy enfadado. No tienes por qué poner excusas.

Helada, Sakura se quedó sentada en la camioneta y lo vio acercarse de nuevo al agente. No le creía. Ninguno de ellos le creía. Era igual que antes, cuando nadie creía que el guapo y encantador Yue Tsukishiro fuera capaz de pegarle a su mujer, porque era obvio que la adoraba. Todo resultaba demasiado increíble. Hasta su padre había creído que exageraba.

Tenía mucho frío, a pesar de que hacía calor.

Había empezado a tener confianza, a aceptar que Syaoran estuviera tras ella, tan inamovible como un bloque de granito, para que recurriera a su fortaleza siempre que la necesitara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se había sentido sola. Él había estado a su lado, listo para echarse sobre los hombros la carga de sus deudas. Pero, de repente, era todo como antes, y ella tenía frío y se sentía sola de nuevo.

Su padre le había dado todos los caprichos, pero había sido demasiado débil para afrontar la cruda realidad. Yue la había sepultado en regalos, mimándola de manera extravagante para compensar sus palizas. Syaoran le había dado un sitio donde vivir, comida que comer, un placer físico arrollador... pero ahora él también le daba la espalda a una amenaza terriblemente real. Costaba demasiado esfuerzo creer aquella historia. ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien matarla?

Sakura no lo sabía, pero así era. Las llamadas telefónicas... las llamadas telefónicas estaban relacionadas de algún modo con el accidente. Le habían producido la misma sensación que experimentó antes de montarse en el coche, la misma impresión de peligro. Dios, ¿habría estado aquel hombre observándola en la casa? ¿La había estado esperando? Podía estar en cualquier parte. Él la conocía, pero ella a él no, y ahora estaba sola otra vez. Siempre había estado sola, pero no lo sabía. Durante un tiempo había tenido confianza y esperanzas, y el contraste entre aquella cálida sensación de seguridad y la fría realidad la horrorizaba.

La grúa llegó con las luces amarillas encendidas y retiró el Mercedes. Sakura observó con interés desapasionado mientras separaban el coche del pino. Ni siquiera dio un respingo al ver los daños que tenía en el lado izquierdo. Syaoran pensaba que se había inventado aquella historia absurda para que no la culpara de haber estrellado el coche. No le creía. El ayudante del sheriff, tampoco. Seguramente habría pintura azul en el coche, pero evidentemente los arañazos producidos por el enorme pino la habían tapado. Tal vez estuviera cubierta de polvo. Tal vez estaba demasiado oscuro para que la vieran. Fuera por la razón que fuera, no le creían.

Permaneció en silencio mientras Syaoran la llevaba a casa. Mei salió a la puerta, preocupada, y corrió hacia ella cuando Sakura salió de la camioneta.

-¿Estás bien? Syaoran salió de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera nos dijo nada, salvo que habías tenido un accidente.

-Estoy bien -murmuró Sakura-. Solo necesito un baño. Estoy helada.

Arrugando el ceño, Syaoran le tocó el brazo. Estaba helado, a pesar del calor. Sakura no estaba herida, pero sí en estado de shock.

-Haz un poco de café -le dijo a Mei mientras conducía a Sakura hacia las escaleras- Yo le daré un baño.

Sakura se apartó lentamente de él. Tenía una expresión de serenidad.

-No, yo lo haré. Estoy bien. Solo necesito estar un rato a solas.

Después de darse una ducha caliente, pero rápida bajó al piso de abajo y se tomó un café, y hasta consiguió comerse unos bocados de la comida que Mei le había guardado cuando Syaoran salió corriendo de la casa.

Esa noche, en la cama, por primera vez, no pudo hacer el amor con Syaoran. Este la deseaba desesperadamente, para asegurarse de nuevo de que estaba bien. Necesitaba fortalecer su vínculo, atraerla hacia él con lazos tan antiguos como el tiempo. Pero aunque fue tierno y la acarició largo rato, Sakura permaneció rígida entre sus brazos. Seguía demasiado callada, en cierta forma alejada de él.

Al final, Syaoran se limitó a abrazarla, acariciándole el pelo hasta que se quedó dormida y se relajó a su lado. Pero él permaneció despierto durante horas, con el cuerpo ardiendo y los ojos abiertos. ¡Dios, qué cerca había estado de perderla!

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **No cantes victoria Syao... ¡aun la puedes perder por idiota! ¬¬...

**- **Jaja, estoy segura de algo, hubo dos escenas relacionadas con camionetas que las emocionaron de igual manera pero en diferentes sentidos xD...

**- **Ah, y para todas aquellas que se preguntaban porque Syaoran no se ha vuelto loco por las cicatrices de Sakura, en este capítulo tienen la respuesta xD.. Syaoran es un despistado, y Sakura una listilla xD

**- **Solo sigo preguntándome en mi mente... ¿Porque Syaoran no le creyó? ¡¿Porque?!

Syao tonto u.ú, jaja en fin **Gracias a: **Karito, Viviana, Gabby, Ariana, Lfanycka, Ross, Didi y Morena... Oh y a alguien que no dejo su nombre pero si su review, Muchas gracias por seguir yeeii! xD.. y por dejame su lindo review ^^

Nos leemos pronto! :D


	9. Nueve

**Aclaración. **Aquí de nuevo los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard. Nada me pertenece u.u, y no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

* * *

**Nueve**

Syaoran escuchaba con impaciencia con el rostro ensombrecido por la furia y los ojos achicados. Finalmente, dijo:

-No hace ni tres meses que me ocupé de ese asunto. ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido meterte en otro lío tan deprisa?

Sakura, que estaba anotando unas cifras en los libros de cuentas, levantó la vista con curiosidad intentando identificar quién había llamado a Syaoran. Este apenas había dicho hola cuando empezó a enfadarse. Al final, dijo:

-Está bien. Iré mañana. Y si cuando llegue estás en alguna fiesta, como la última vez, daré media vuelta y volveré a casa. No tengo tiempo que perder mientras tú estás por ahí de juerga -colgó el teléfono y masculló una maldición.

-¿Quién era? - preguntó Sakura.

-Mi madre -dijo él, irritado.

Ella se quedó atónita.

-¿Tu madre?

El la miró un momento; luego, al sonreír, un hoyuelo se le marco en la mejilla ligeramente.

-No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. Yo vine al mundo por el método habitual.

-Pero nunca me habías dicho que... Supongo que di por sentado que estaba muerta, como tu padre.

-Se largó hace mucho tiempo. La vida en un rancho no era lo bastante buena para ella; le gustaban las luces de Miami y el dinero de los casinos, así que un buen día se fue y ya no volvió más.

-¿Cuántos años tenías tú?

-Seis o siete, algo así. Tiene gracia, no recuerdo haberme entristecido mucho cuando se fue, ni haberla echado de menos. Sobre todo, recuerdo que estaba siempre quejándose porque la casa era pequeña y vieja, y porque había poco dinero Yo estaba siempre con mi padre, cuando no estaba en la escuela. Pero a ella nunca estuve muy unido.

Sakura se sintió como al enterarse de que había estado casado. Syaoran le contaba multitud de pequeños detalles sobre sí mismo, pero luego despachaba asuntos vitales de su vida como si no le hubieran afectado en absoluto. Era un hombre duro, forjado por una vida entera de trabajo agotador y por una mezcla de arrogancia y férrea determinación que conformaba su personalidad. ¿Pero cómo era posible que a un niño no lo afectara la falta de su madre? ¿Cómo era posible que un joven, casi un adolescente, no sufriera si su flamante esposa prefería marcharse a trabajar a su lado?

-Cuando fuiste a Miami la otra vez, ¿fue para ver a tu madre?

-Sí. Tiene la costumbre de meterse en algún lío financiero al menos dos veces al año y espera que yo lo deje todo, vaya corriendo a verla y la saque del apuro.

-Y tú lo haces.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que no estemos muy unidos, pero sigue siendo mi madre.

-Esta vez, llámame -dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada dura para subrayar sus palabras.

Syaoran gruñó, irritado. Luego le hizo un guiño y, volviéndose, se dispuso a llamar a la línea aérea. Sakura oyó que reservaba un vuelo a Miami para la mañana siguiente. Luego, Syaoran la miró y dijo al aparato:

-Espere un momento -puso la mano sobre el auricular-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? -le preguntó a Sakura.

El pánico brilló un instante en los ojos de ella, pero logró controlarlo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, gracias. Tengo que ponerme al día con todo este papeleo.

Era una excusa absurda, porque no le costaría más de un día resolver el trabajo acumulado, pero, pese a que Syaoran le dirigió una mirada larga e inquisitiva, no insistió. Apartó la mano del micrófono y dijo:

-Uno solo. Sí. No, sin billete de vuelta. No sé qué día voy a volver. Sí, gracias.

Apuntó el número de vuelo y la hora en un cuadernito y colgó el teléfono. Desde el accidente, Sakura no había vuelto a salir del rancho. Él había recogido el Mercedes recién reparado tres días antes, pero Sakura aún no lo había sacado del garaje. A veces, cuando alguien tenía un accidente, temía volver a conducir de nuevo, pero Syaoran tenía la impresión de que no era eso únicamente lo que la inquietaba.

Sakura había empezado a sumar las cifras anotadas en el libro. Syaoran la observó detenidamente, contemplando su expresión absorta y seria y la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior mientras trabajaba. Ella se había hecho cargo de la contabilidad hasta tal punto que, a veces, Syaoran tenía que preguntarle qué tal iban las cosas. No estaba seguro de que le gustara que una parte del trabajo del rancho no estuviera bajo su supervisión directa, pero, ciertamente, le gustaba tener más tiempo libre por las noches.

Al pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que pasaría las dos noches siguientes solo, y frunció el ceño. En otro tiempo, se habría buscado compañía femenina en Miami, pero ahora no le interesaba ninguna otra mujer. Deseaba a Sakura, y a nadie más.

Nunca una mujer se había amoldado tan bien a sus brazos, ni le había dado el placer que le daba Sakura con su sola presencia. Le gustaba provocarla hasta que perdía los nervios y le contestaba enfurecida, solo por el placer de verla enfadada. Y mayor placer encontraba aún en llevarla a la cama y disipar su enfado a base de amor. Gracias a su madre, tendría que prescindir de ese placer durante un par de días. Y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

De repente, comprendió que no se trataba solamente de sexo. No quería marcharse porque sabía que había algo que preocupaba a Sakura. Quería abrazarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero ella se empeñaba en no contárselo. Aquello le causaba una profunda ansiedad. Sakura insistía en que no pasaba nada, pero él sabía que no era así. Sin embargo, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Un par de veces la había sorprendido mirando por la ventana con una expresión casi... aterrorizada. Debía de ser una impresión equivocada, porque Sakura no tenía razón para estar asustada. ¿De qué podía estarlo?

Todo había empezado a raíz del accidente. Él había intentado convencerla de que no estaba enfadado por el coche, pero Sakura se apartó de él como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, y Syaoran se sintió incapaz de salvar la distancia que los separaba.

Por un instante, pareció impresionada, incluso dolida, y luego se replegó sobre sí misma de una forma sutil que Syaoran no podía precisar, pero que sentía. Aquella retirada no era física; salvo la noche del accidente, Sakura seguía siendo tan dulce y fogosa como siempre. Pero él la quería en cuerpo y alma, y el accidente solo ha bía hecho que su deseo se intensificara al hacerle comprender lo rápidamente que podía perderla.

Syaoran extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Necesitaba tocarla, aunque fuera de aquella forma tan sutil. Ella levantó los ojos verdes y sus miradas se encontraron. Sin decir palabra, Sakura cerró el libro de cuentas y se levantó. No miró atrás al salir de la habitación con la gracilidad que Syaoran siempre había admirado y a veces detestado porque no podía poseer su cuerpo. Pero ahora podía y, mientras la seguía, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

(…)

A veces, cuando los días eran lentos y abrasadores y el sol se transformaba en un cegador disco blanco, Sakura sentía que todo había sido una pesadilla extrañamente vívida y que nada había ocurrido en realidad. Las llamadas telefónicas no significaban nada. El peligro que había sen tido era fruto de su imaginación hiperactiva. El hombre del pasamontañas no había intentado matarla. El accidente no había sido un intento de asesinato disfrazado para que pareciera un accidente Nada de aquello había ocurrido. Era solo un sueño, mientras que la realidad consistía en los canturreos de Mei ordenando la casa, en los bufidos y pataleos de los caballos, en el ganado pastando plácidamente en los prados, y en las llamadas diarias de Syaoran desde Miami que evidenciaban su impaciencia por volver a casa.

Pero no, no había sido un sueño. Syaoran no le creía, pero, no obstante, su presencia mantenía el terror a raya y le ofrecía un poco de seguridad. Allí, en el rancho, se sentía a salvo, rodeada por la muralla de la autoridad de Syaoran y por su gente. Pero, sin él a su lado por las noches, su sensación de seguridad se debilitaba. Dormía mal y durante el día trabajaba tanto como cuando estaba sola en su rancho, intentando agotarse físicamente para poder conciliar el sueño.

Yamasaki había recibido instrucciones, como siempre, pero de nuevo se encontraba ante el dilema de cómo ponerlas en práctica. Si Sakura quería hacer algo, ¿cómo iba a impedírselo?

¿Llamaba al jefe a Miami y se lo contaba? Estaba convencido de que Syaoran se pondría como gato panza arriba si se enteraba de que Sakura estaba haciendo todo aquel trabajo, pero ella no preguntaba si podía hacerlo; sencillamente, lo hacía. ¿Qué iba a hacer él? Además, Sakura parecía necesitar el trabajo para distraerse. Estaba más callada de lo habitual, seguramente porque echaba de menos al jefe. Yamasaki sonrió al pensarlo. Le gustaba que Sakura y Syaoran estuvieran jun tos, y más aún le gustaría si su relación se hacía permanente.

Tras cuatro días de esforzarse sin descanso, Sakura por fin se encontró tan exhausta que pensó que por fin podría dormir. Sin embargo, demoró la hora de irse a la cama. Si no se equi vocaba, se pasaría aún algunas horas tumbada y rígida, sin pegar ojo, o temblando en los ester tores de un mal sueño. Se obligó a permanecer despierta e intentó poner al día la contabilidad, aquel montón inacabable de pedidos y facturas que testimoniaban la prosperidad del rancho.

Aquello podía esperar, pero quería que todo es tuviera en orden cuando Syaoran volviera a casa. Al pensarlo, una sonrisa distendió su rostro crispado. Él llegaría al día siguiente. Su lla mada de esa tarde la había tranquilizado más que cualquier otra cosa. Una sola noche más sin él, y volvería a tenerlo a su lado, en la oscuri dad.

Acabó a las diez. Entonces subió las escaleras y se puso uno de los ligerísimos camisones de al godón con los que dormía. La noche era cálida y bochornosa, demasiado calurosa para arroparse con la sábana, pero estaba tan cansada que seguramente el calor no la mantendría despierta. Se giró hacia un lado, casi gruñendo de placer al sentir que sus músculos se relajaban, y al instante se quedó dormida.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Syaoran entró sigilosamente en la casa. Había pensado tomar el vuelo de las ocho de la mañana, pero después de hablar con Sakura estuvo dando vueltas, pensando con impaciencia en las horas que los separaban. Necesitaba abrazarla, sentir su cuerpo esbelto y frágil y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más. Llamó al aeropuerto y reservó plaza en el último vuelo de esa noche. Luego metió atropelladamente la ropa en la maleta y le dio a su madre un beso en la frente.

-Ten cuidado con esa chequera -gruñó, mirando a aquella mujer elegante y todavía bonita que lo había dado a luz.

Los ojos castaños que había heredado le devolvieron la mirada, y una esquina de sus labios rojos se curvó con la misma sonrisa ladeada que a menudo afloraba a su propia boca.

-No me has dicho nada, pero los rumores han llegado hasta aquí -dijo ella suavemente-. ¿Es cierto que la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto está viviendo contigo? Cielo santo, Syaoran, ese hombre perdió todo lo que tenía.

Syaoran estaba demasiado absorto pensando en volver con Sakura como para sentir algo más que una punzada de rabia.

-No todo.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Vives con ella?

-Sí.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada larga y firme.

Desde los diecinueve años, Syaoran había tenido muchas novias, pero nunca había vivido con ninguna ni siquiera una temporada, y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, o quizá debido a ella, conocía muy bien a su hijo. Nadie se aprove chaba de él. Si Sakura Kinomoto estaba en su casa, era porque él así lo quería.

Mientras Syaoran subía las escaleras de la casa en penumbra, su corazón comenzó a latir con el ritmo lento y pesado de la anticipación. No quería despertarla, pero estaba deseando tenderse a su lado otra vez, solo por sentir el tenue calor de su cuerpo y el dulce olor de su piel. Pero por la mañana... Sakura tendría la tez sonrosada por el sueño, y se desperezaría, indolente, con aquella gracia felina. Entonces, la haría suya de nuevo.

Entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Ella estaba en la cama, inmóvil y menuda, ajena a su presencia. Syaoran dejó la maleta en el suelo y entró en el cuarto de baño. Cuando salió, unos minutos después, dejó la luz del baño encendida para poder verla mientras se desvestía.

Miró hacia la cama otra vez y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. El sudor perló su frente. No habría podido apartar los ojos de ella ni aunque un tornado hubiera azotado la casa en ese instante.

Ella estaba tumbada boca abajo, con las sába nas apartadas a los pies de la cama. Tenía la pierna derecha extendida y la izquierda flexionada. Llevaba puesto uno de aquellos livianos camisones de algodón que le gustaba ponerse, y en el transcurso de la noche se le habla subido hasta el trasero. La recorrió lentamente con la mirada, recreándose en la contemplación de las curvas de sus glúteos desnudos y en los suaves pliegues entre sus piernas, que anhelaba acariciar.

Se estremeció convulsivamente, apretando los dientes. Se había excitado tanto y tan deprisa que todo su cuerpo palpitaba dolorosamente. Sakura estaba profundamente dormida. Su respiración era lenta y regular. La de Syaoran se hizo trabajosa; el sudor empapaba su cuerpo; sus músculos temblaban como los de un semental que hubiera olido a una yegua en celo. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Necesitaba poseerla; no podía esperar. Sakura era cálida, femenina, vulnerable... y era suya. Syaoran se deshacía con solo mirarla, su autodominio se tambaleaba, su cuerpo palpitaba enloquecidamente.

Dejó sus ropas en el suelo y se inclinó sobre ella, girándola suavemente para que yaciera de espaldas. Sakura dejó escapar un gemido suave y se acomodó sin despertarse. El deseo de Syaoran era tan apremiante que ni siquiera se molestó en despertarla; le subió el camisón hasta al cintura, le abrió los muslos y se colocó entre ellos. Intentando dominarse, la penetró suavemente y un gruñido bajo y áspero escapó de su garganta al sentir que la carne cálida y húmeda de ella se cerraba a su alrededor.

Sakura dio un leve respingo, arqueándose y, alzando los brazos, le rodeó el cuello.

-Te amo -musitó, medio dormida.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron a Syaoran como un relámpago. Oh, Dios, ni siquiera sabía que se lo decía a él o a algún sueño, pero se emocionó. Quería escuchar aquellas palabras otra vez, y quería que se despertara, que lo mirara a los ojos cuando se las di jera, para así saber en quién estaba pensando. Se hundió desesperadamente en ella, intentando fun dirse en su cuerpo de forma tan irrevocable que nada pudiera separarlos.

-Sakura -susurró con la voz crispada, hun diendo la boca abierta en su cálida garganta.

Ella se removió, arqueándose hacia él de nuevo mientras su mente emergía de un letargo tan profundo que rozaba la inconsciencia. Pero hasta dormida reconocía las caricias de sus ma nos, y su cuerpo respondió inmediatamente a ellas, abriéndose para él, dándole la bienvenida. No le preguntó nada; sencillamente, estaba allí, y eso era lo único que importaba. Una inmensa sensación de placer, tan intensa que Sakura estuvo a punto de gritar, redujo todo lo demás a la insignifican cia. Estaba ardiendo, con los sentidos erizados, y gimió en su boca como un animal salvaje cuando sus nervios detonaron en miles de explosiones. Syaoran la sujetó con fuerza, utilizando para ello sus muslos y sus brazos musculosos, apretándola mientras ella se retorcía salvajemente bajo él, y la sensación que le produjeron las convulsiones de sus pliegues interiores lo llevó a un éxtasis cá lido, dulce y embriagador.

No podía separarse de ella. Incluso cuando todo acabó, no pudo soltarla. Empezó a hundirse en ella otra vez. Necesitaba poseerla de nuevo para satisfacer un deseo tan intenso que segura mente nunca podría saciarse.

Sakura gemía débilmente y se aferraba a él, con ojos luminosos. Pronunció su nombre con voz áspera y temblorosa. Syaoran no permitió que su excitación se aplacara, sino que mantuvo su cuerpo tenso por el deseo. Se movió lentamente y suavemente, atrayéndola hacia el éxtasis en vez de arrastrarla hacia él. Sin embargo, no por ello la culminación de su placer fue menos de vastadora.

Era casi de día cuando Sakura se acurrucó en sus brazos. Ambos estaban exhaustos. Justo antes de que ella se durmiera, dijo con leve asombro:

-Has vuelto muy pronto.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

-No podía soportar pasar otra noche lejos de ti -era la verdad pura y dura, por muy amenazadora que resultara. Habría vuelto, aunque hubiera tenido que hacerlo a pie.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie los molestó, y durmieron hasta mucho después de que el sol comenzara a derramar su luz brillante dentro de la habitación. Yamasaki, al ver la camioneta de Syaoran aparcada en el sitio de siempre, se acercó a la casa para preguntarle una cosa, pero Mei le advirtió que no lo molestara con tal fiereza en la cara, que el capataz decidió que la pregunta no corría ninguna prisa.

Syaoran se despertó poco después de la una, molesto por el sol que daba directamente sobre la cama.

Tenía sudor en las sienes y sobre el labio superior y necesitaba desesperadamente una ducha fría para sacudirse el aturdimiento que le causaban el cansancio y el calor. Salió de la cama sin hacer ruido, con cuidado de no despertar a Sakura, a pesar de que sus labios duros se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver que el camisón estaba tirado en medio del suelo. Ni siquiera recordaba habérselo quitado, y mucho menos haberlo tirado al suelo.

Se metió en la ducha, sintiéndose completamente saciado y, sin embargo, inquieto. Seguía recordando la voz de Sakura al decir «Te amo», y aquel recuerdo lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Estaba ella soñando cuando lo había dicho, o sabía que era él? Nunca antes se lo había dicho, y no había vuelto a decirlo después. Aquella incertidumbre no dejaba de mortificarlo.

Se había sentido muy a gusto esa noche, pero, claro, Sakura y él se compenetraban de forma tan perfecta en la cama que todos sus recuerdos de otras mujeres se desvanecían. Fuera de la cama, en cambio, siempre existía una leve distancia que no podía salvar, una parte de ella que no le permitía conocer. ¿Amaba a otro hombre? ¿Sería alguien de su antiguo grupo? ¿Algún tipo de la alta sociedad, moreno y sofisticado que estaba fuera de su alcance ahora que no tenía dinero?

Aquella idea lo atormentaba, porque sabía que era posible amar a alguien aunque ese alguien estuviera muy lejos y pasaran años entre un encuentro y otro. Lo sabía porque siempre había amado a Sakura de esa forma.

Tenía una expresión alterada cuando cerró el grifo con un movimiento brusco.

Amor.

Dios, la había amado durante años, y se había mentido a sí mismo, enterrando aquel amor bajo una capa de hostilidad y, después, etiquetándolo como lujuria, deseo, necesidad, cualquier cosa con tal de no admitir que en lo que a ella concernía era tan vulnerable como un niño desnudo.

Él era un tipo duro que utilizaba a las mujeres y las dejaba sin contemplaciones, pero solo iba de mujer en mujer porque ninguna de ellas era capaz de satisfacer sus anhelos. Ninguna de ellas era la que quería, la que amaba. Ahora la poseía físicamente pero no mentalmente, no emocionalmente, y aquello lo asustaba sin remedio. Le temblaban las manos mientras se secaba con la toalla.

De alguna forma tenía que conseguir que Sakura lo quisiera.

Utilizaría cualquier medio que fuera necesario para mantenerla a su lado, para amarla y cuidar de ella hasta que Sakura no pu diera pensar en nadie, salvo en él, y toda ella le perteneciera.

¿Huiría Sakura si le decía que la amaba? Si pronunciaba aquellas palabras, ¿se sentiría incó moda a su lado? Recordaba cómo se había sen tido él cada vez que una mujer intentaba aferrarse a él, proclamando que lo amaba, suplicándole que se quedara con ella. Había sentido vergüenza, impaciencia, compasión. ¡Compasión! No podría soportar que Sakura lo compadeciera.

Nunca antes se había sentido inseguro. Era arrogante, impaciente, decidido, y estaba acos tumbrado a que todo el mundo se pusiera firme cuando daba una orden.

Le causaba un profundo malestar saber que no era capaz ni de contro lar sus emociones, ni de controlar a Sakura. Al guna vez había leído que el amor hacía débiles a los fuertes, pero hasta ese momento no lo había comprendido. ¿Débil, él?

¡Cielos, pero si estaba aterrorizado!

Desnudo, regresó a la habitación y se puso unos calzoncillos y unos vaqueros. Sakura era como un imán que atraía su mirada una y otra vez. Dios, qué hermosa era, con aquel pelo castaño que brillaba a la luz del sol, y aquella piel que refulgía suavemente. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, con los brazos bajo la almohada, ofrecién dole una visión completa de su espalda esbelta, de sus nalgas firmes y redondeadas y de sus pier nas largas y finas. Syaoran admiró sus curvas gráci les y femeninas, y sintió el deseo apremiante de tocarla.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado, acari ciando su espalda desnuda.

-Despierta, perezosa. Son casi las dos.

Ella bostezó, aferrándose a la almohada.

-¿Y? -esbozó una sonrisa, negándose a abrir los ojos.

Él se echó a reír.

-Levántate, anda. Ni siquiera puedo vestirme si te veo así. No puedo apartar los ojos de... -se interrumpió, arrugando el ceño, al ver la pequeña cicatriz blanca que cruzaba su hombro.

No la ha bría visto si Sakura no hubiera estado tumbada, desnuda, bajo los rayos del sol. Entonces vio otra, y también la tocó. Su mirada se movió y encontró otras cicatrices en su espalda, en sus glúteos, en la parte de atrás de sus muslos. Las tocó suavemente, moviendo los dedos lentamente de una en una. Ella se quedó rígida bajo sus manos, sin moverse ni mirarlo, ni tan siquiera respirar…

Asombrado, Syaoran intentó imaginar qué podía haberle causado aquellas cicatrices pequeñas, en forma de media luna. Si se hubiera cortado accidentalmente, con un cristal roto, por ejemplo, no le habrían quedado cicatrices del mismo tamaño y forma. Los cortes habían sido profundos; las cicatrices eran limpias, sus bordes carecían de protuberancias. Por eso no las había notado, aunque había acariciado cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero, si no eran accidentales, solo podían ser deliberadas.

Exhaló entre dientes, con un siseo. Lanzó una maldición, con voz tan baja y contenida que sus palabras obscenas azotaron el aire con más eficacia que si hubiera rugido. Luego hizo que Sakura se diera la vuelta, agarrándola por los hombros, y dijo solo tres palabras:

-¿Quién hizo eso?

Ella estaba pálida, paralizada por la expresión de su rostro. Syaoran estaba lívido; su mirada era fría y feroz. La alzó, sujetándola por los hombros, hasta que su cara quedó muy cerca de la de él, y repitió la pregunta muy despacio, sin apenas emitir sonido.

-¿Quién te lo hizo?

Sakura lo miró angustiada, temblándole los labios. No podía hablar de ello; sencillamente, no podía.

-No sé... No es nada...

-¿Quién te lo hizo? -gritó él, enfurecido.

Ella cerró los ojos y lágrimas ardientes se deslizaron bajo sus párpados. Se sentía atenazada por la desesperación y la vergüenza, pero sabía que Syaoran no la dejaría en paz hasta que le diera una respuesta. Le temblaban tanto los labios que apenas podía hablar.

-¡Syaoran, por favor!

-¿Quién fue?

Sollozando, ella apartó la mirada.

-Yue Tsukishiro, mi ex marido -dijo con dificultad.

Syaoran empezó a maldecir otra vez, suavemente, sin cesar. Sakura se resistió un instante cuando él la obligó a levantarse y se sentó en una silla, sosteniéndola sobre su regazo, pero era un esfuerzo inútil, y se rindió. Con solo pronunciar el nombre de Yue, se sentía sucia. Deseaba esconderse, lavarse una y otra vez para librarse de aquella sombra, pero Syaoran no la soltó. La mantuvo sujeta, desnuda, sobre sus rodillas, sin dejar de maldecir hasta que notó que ella estaba temblando. Hacía calor, pero Sakura tenía la piel fría. Syaoran se estiró hasta que alcanzó el pico de la sábana y, tirando de ella, deshizo la cama y la envolvió en la tela.

La abrazó con fuerza, acunándola y acariciándole la espalda.

Su ex marido le había pegado. Aquella idea seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, provocándole una rabia negra que hasta entonces desconocía. Si en ese momento hubiera podido echarle el guante a aquel bastardo, lo habría matado con sus propias manos, y habría disfrutado. Se imaginó a Sakura encogida de dolor y miedo, temblando bajo los golpes, y una neblina roja cubrió su visión. ¡Por eso le pidió que no le hiciera daño la primera vez que hicieron el amor! Después de su experiencia con los hombres, era un milagro que fuera capaz de sentir placer.

Le susurró tiernas palabras al oído, apretando la mejilla contra su cabello, sujetándola con fuerza. No sabía qué decía, ni ella tampoco, pero el sonido de su voz bastaba. Su ternura la atravesaba, derramándose sobre ella y dando calor a su alma como el cuerpo de Syaoran daba calor a su piel fría. Él siguió abrazándola cuando por fin dejó de temblar, y esperó, dejando que sintiera su cercanía.

Finalmente, Sakura se removió un poco, pidiéndole en silencio que la soltara. Él así lo hizo, de mala gana, sin dejar de mirar su cara pálida cuando Sakura entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Se levantó, con la intención de entrar en el baño tras ella, alarmado por el silencio y su palidez, pero cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo consiguió refrenarse. Sakura necesitaba estar sola. Oyó el ruido de la ducha y esperó con inusitada paciencia hasta que al fin ella salió. Seguía estando pálida, pero no tanto como antes. La ducha había disipado el frío de su piel, y estaba envuelta en el albornoz que siempre colgaba detrás de la puerta del baño.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él suavemente.

-Sí -musitó ella.

-Tenemos que hablar de ello.

-Ahora no -le lanzó una mirada suplicante-. No puedo. Ahora no.

-Está bien, Sak. Hablaremos después.

Hablaron esa noche, mientras ella yacía de nuevo entre sus brazos, protegida por la penumbra. Syaoran le había hecho el amor con mucha ternura, lentamente, deslizándola hacia el éxtasis. En el largo silencio que siguió, Sakura notó que estaba decidido a obtener todas las respuestas y, aunque sentía miedo, en la oscuridad se sentía capaz de dárselas. Cuando llegó el momento, él ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar. Sakura, sencillamente, empezó a hablar.

-Era muy celoso -susurró-. Estaba loco de celos. Yo no podía hablar con un hombre en una fiesta, por muy feo que fuera, o aunque estuviera felizmente casado; no podía sonreírle a un camarero. Se enfurecía por las cosas más insignificantes. Al principio, solo me gritaba, acusándome de engañarlo, de querer a otro, y me preguntaba una y otra vez quién era, hasta que yo ya no podía soportarlo más. Luego, empezó a pegarme. Después, siempre se arrepentía. Me decía lo mucho que me quería, me juraba que no volvería a hacerlo. Pero lo hacía, naturalmente.

Syaoran se había quedado rígido. Sakura sintió que los músculos le temblaban de rabia. En la oscuridad, le acarició la cara, intentando reconfortarlo.

-Una vez presenté cargos contra él. Pero sus padres sobornaron a quien hizo falta y me dejaron muy claro que no volviera a intentarlo. Luego, intenté dejarle, pero me encontró y me obligó a volver. Me... me dijo que mataría a mi padre si intentaba abandonarlo.

-¿Le creíste? -preguntó Syaoran ásperamente.

-Oh, sí, le creí -Sakura consiguió esbozar una triste sonrisa-. Y sigo creyéndolo. Su familia tiene mucho dinero. Lo habrían encubierto y sin duda se habría salido con la suya.

-Pero lo dejaste de todos modos.

-No, hasta que encontré un modo de controlarlo.

-¿Cuál?

Ella comenzó a temblar ligeramente, y su voz se quebró.

-Las... las heridas de la espalda. Cuando me las hizo, sus padres estaban en Europa. Cuando se enteraron, ya era demasiado tarde para destruir los archivos y sobornar a los testigos. Yo ya tenía copia de todo. Suficiente para presentar cargos contra él. Compré mi divorcio gracias a eso, y les hice prometer a sus padres que lo mantendrían alejado de mí, o lo contaría todo. Ellos eran muy conscientes de su posición social y del prestigio de su familia.

-Al diablo con su prestigio -dijo él, intentando controlar su rabia.

-Ahora ya no importa. Están muertos.

Syaoran pensó que no se había perdido mucho con su muerte. La gente que se preocupaba más por el prestigio de su familia que por una joven maltratada y atemorizada no valía mucho, en su opinión.

El silencio se prolongaba, y Syaoran comprendió que Sakura no iba a añadir nada más. Si se lo permitía, ella se conformaría con darle aquella versión resumida y expurgada. Pero Syaoran quería saber más. Aquello le causaba un dolor que nunca había conocido, pero era vital para él saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ella, o nunca sería capaz de acortar la distancia que los separaba. Quería saber qué ocurría dentro de su cabeza y por qué se lo ocultaba, qué estaba pensando, qué había ocurrido en los dos años que habían transcurrido desde su divorcio.

Le acarició la espalda con las puntas de los dedos.

-¿Por eso no querías bañarte?

Ella se removió, inquieta, contra su hombro y susurró en la oscuridad:

-Sí. Sé que las cicatrices apenas se notan; casi se han borrado. Pero para mí siguen ahí. Tenía miedo que alguien las viera y me preguntara.

-Por eso siempre te pones el camisón después de hacer el amor -ella guardó silencio, pero Syaoran notó que asentía-. ¿Por qué no querías que yo lo supiera? No soy precisamente un extraño con el que acabas de cruzarte en la calle.

No, él era su corazón y su tormento, el único hombre al que había amado, y, por tanto, le importaba más que nadie en el mundo. No había querido que conociera la fealdad de su pasado.

-Me sentía sucia -musitó-. Avergonzada.

-¡Cielo santo! -exclamó él, apoyándose sobre el codo para mirarla-. ¿Por qué? No fue culpa tuya. Tú eras la víctima, no el verdugo.

-Lo sé, pero a veces saberlo no sirve de nada. Los sentimientos siguen ahí.

Syaoran la besó largamente, amándola con la lengua, haciéndole saber cuánto la deseaba. La besó hasta que ella le respondió, enlazándole el cuello con los brazos y entregándole su boca. Luego, él volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, abrazándola. Sakura estaba desnuda; él se había negado con suavidad, pero firmemente, a que se pusiera el camisón. Aquel secreto ya no se interponía entre ellos, y Sakura se alegraba. Le encantaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo musculoso contra su piel desnuda.

Syaoran seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, incapaz de olvidarlo. Sakura notaba su crispación y, lentamente, le pasó la mano sobre el pecho, acariciando los pequeños y redondos pezones.

-Relájate -murmuró, besándolo en el hombro-. Todo eso ya pasó.

-Has dicho que sus padres lo controlaban, pero que ahora están muertos. ¿Ha vuelto a molestarte desde entonces?

Ella se estremeció, recordando las llamadas de Yue.

-Me llamó a casa un par de veces. Pero no he vuelto a verlo. Y espero no tener que verlo nunca -dijo con sinceridad desesperada.

-¿A casa? ¿A tu casa? ¿Cuándo?

-Antes de que me trajeras aquí.

-Me gustaría echármelo a la cara -dijo Syaoran en voz baja y amenazadora.

-Espero no lo hagas nunca. Está... está loco.

Guardaron silencio durante un rato. La noche húmeda y calurosa los envolvía, y Sakura empezó a sentirse soñolienta. Entonces, Syaoran volvió a acariciarla, y ella sintió su rabia, su furiosa necesidad de saber algo más.

-¿Qué utilizó? -Sakura se apartó de él bruscamente. Maldiciendo en voz baja, Syaoran volvió a abrazarla-. Dímelo.

-No tiene sentido.

-Quiero saberlo.

-Ya lo sabes -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. No es nada nuevo.

-Un cinturón.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

-Él... se enrollaba la correa alrededor de la mano.

Syaoran dejó escapar un gruñido y su cuerpo se tensó. Se ponía enfermo al pensar que una hebilla de cinturón había lacerado su piel suave. Más que nunca, deseaba ponerle las manos encima a Yue Tsukishiro.

Sintió que Sakura se aferraba a él.

-Por favor -musitó ella-. Vamos a dormir.

Él quería saber una cosa más, algo que le parecía muy extraño.

-¿Por qué no se lo contaste a tu padre? Él tenía muchos contactos. Podía haber hecho algo.

Sakura se rió suavemente, con una risa amarga.

-Se lo conté. Pero no me creyó. Le resultaba más fácil creer que me lo había inventado que admitir que mi vida era un desastre.

No le dijo que nunca había amado a Yue, que su vida había sido un desastre porque se había casado con un hombre amando a otro.

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **Adivino... Este es uno de los capítulos más esperados por todas ¿no?, ¡Syaoran al fin se enteró! xD

**- **Y se que deben haber tenido (o siguen teniendo) sentimientos encontrados por Syaoran... por una parte tan tonto con lo del accidente u.u, por otra parte tan lindo cuando se dio cuenta de que esta enamorado *-*, y por otra tan rudo gritándole a Sakura y tan tierno consolándola... ¡Qué hombre! Voy a querer uno para llevar gracias xD...

**- **¿Qué más?... Oww, la mamá de Syao (suegra cof cof)... es el único vistazo que tendrán de ella, creo, jaja ¿Que tal?

**- **¿Qué hará Syaoran ahora que sabe el pasado de Sakura? ¿Buscará venganza? ¿Abrirá los ojos? xDD jaja, pues ya solo quedan 3 capítulos para averiguarlo :P

Ya tiene tiempo que no le dedico ningún capítulo D:, es que soy una despistada... pero **Saku Tsukino**, tu sabes que sin ti este fic no existiría :3... Igualmente gracias a las chicas que me dejan review y no tienen cuenta de FF (que como todas ya saben, es una página que me odia), **Karito, Morena, Lfanycka, Ross, Viviana, Ariana, Johana, Didi y Gabby**. Gracias, Eh Nico, si estás leyendo esto también te lo dedico por leeenta :-*

Espero que les haya encantado este capítulo, ¡Hasta la próxima! ^^


	10. Diez

**Aclaración. **Aquí de nuevo los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard. Nada me pertenece u.u, y no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

* * *

**Diez**

-¡Sakura, te llaman por teléfono! -gritó Mei desde la cocina.

Sakura, que acababa de llegar, iba de camino al piso de arriba para darse una ducha. Entró en el despacho para contestar al teléfono allí. Tenía la mente puesta en su ganado; las reses estaban en perfectas condiciones, y Syaoran había organizado su venta. Pronto abandonaría las filas de los arruinados e ingresaría en las de los meramente necesitados.

-Hola -dijo distraídamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda-. ¡Hola! -repitió, casi gritando y apretando el auricular hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Sakura...

Su nombre sonó en un susurro, pero ella lo oyó, lo reconoció.

-No -dijo, tragando saliva convulsivamente-. No vuelvas a llamarme.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¡Déjame en paz! -gritó, y colgó el teléfono bruscamente. Le temblaban las piernas, y se apoyó en el escritorio, intentando tomar aire. Estaba asustada. ¿Cómo había dado Yue con ella? Cielo santo, ¿qué haría Syaoran si descubría que estaba acosándola otra vez? Se pondría furioso. Más que furioso. ¿Qué pasaría si Yue llamaba otra vez y contestaba Syaoran? ¿Preguntaría Yue por ella, o guardaría silencio?

El silencio inicial de aquella llamada le recodó las que había recibido poco antes. Todas esas le habían producido la misma sensación de horror. Entonces, comprendió que había sido Yue quien las había hecho.

No entendía por qué no había hablado, pero de repente estaba segura de que era él quien la había llamado. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Yue disponía de medios para hacer que siguieran su pista, y estaba lo bastante enfermo y obsesionado como para hacerlo. Sabía dónde estaba, sabía que estaba con otro hombre. Sakura sintió una náusea, pensando en sus ataques de celos. Era perfectamente capaz de ir a buscarla para apartarla del hombre al que sin duda consideraba su rival.

Habían pasado más de dos años, y no había conseguido librarse de él.

Pensó en presentar una denuncia contra él por acoso, pero Syaoran se enteraría, porque el teléfono estaba a su nombre. No quería que lo supiera; su reacción sería demasiado violenta, y Sakura no quería que se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

Sin embargo, no pudo ocultárselo.

De repente, él abrió la puerta del despacho, con una expresión inquisitiva en la cara. Meiling debía de haberle dicho que la habían llamado por teléfono, lo cual era lo bastante raro como para despertar su curiosidad. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de componer el semblante.

Syaoran se detuvo, mirándola fijamente.

Ella sabía que estaba pálida y demudada. Vio que sus ojos se dirigían lentamente hacia el teléfono. A Syaoran, nada le pasaba desapercibido; era casi imposible ocultarle algo. Sakura habría podido intentarlo si hubiera tenido tiempo de recobrar la compostura, pero ya solo podía quedarse inmóvil bajo su mirada. ¿Por qué no se habría quedado Syaoran en el establo cinco minutos más? Ella se habría metido en la ducha y habría tenido tiempo para pensar.

-Era él, ¿verdad? -preguntó Syaoran sencillamente.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la garganta y lo miró como un conejillo asustado. Syaoran cruzó la habitación rápidamente y la agarró por los hombros.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te ha amenazado?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aturdida.

-No. No me ha amenazado. No es lo que ha dicho. Es solo que no soporto oír... -se le quebró la voz, e intentó darse la vuelta, temiendo perder el control.

Syaoran la sujetó firmemente con un brazo, apretándola contra sí, y con el otro levantó el teléfono.

-¿Cuál es su número?

Sakura intentó quitarle el teléfono frenéticamente.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Así no resolverás nada!

El semblante de Syaoran se ensombreció y, sujetándole los brazos contra los costados, consiguió evitar que le quitará el teléfono.

-Se le da bien atemorizar a una mujer, pero es hora de que sepa que tendrá que vérselas conmigo si vuelve a llamarte. ¿Recuerdas su número, no? Puedo conseguirlo, pero sería más fácil que me lo dieras tú.

-No está en la guía -dijo ella, intentando ganar tiempo.

Él le lanzó una mirada larga y firme.

-Puedo conseguirlo -repitió.

Sakura no dudaba de que podía hacerlo. Cuando Syaoran decidía hacer algo, lo hacía, y era preferible que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Derrotada, le dio el número y lo miró mientras marcaba.

Como estaba muy cerca de él, pudo oír el ruido de la línea y luego un voz débil que respondía.

-Dígale a Yue Tsukishiro que tome el teléfono -ordenó Syaoran con aquella voz dura que nadie se atrevía a desobedecer. Arrugó el ceño, escuchando, y luego dijo-. Gracias -y colgó. Con el ceño todavía fruncido, la abrazó un instante y después le dijo-. La asistenta dice que está de vacaciones en el sur de Francia y que no sabe cuándo volverá.

-¡Pero si acabo de hablar con él! -dijo ella, atónita-. ¡Y no estaba en Francia!

Syaoran la soltó y se sentó tras el escritorio, con expresión pensativa.

-Vamos, ve a ducharte -dijo suavemente-. Yo subiré dentro de un momento.

Sakura retrocedió, sintiéndose helada otra vez. ¿Es que no le creía? Ella sabía que Yue no estaba en el sur de Francia; aquella no había sido una llamada intercontinental. La voz le había llegado perfectamente, tan clara como si hubiera sido una llamada local. No, claro que Syaoran no le creía, como no había creído lo del Chevrolet azul. Salió de la habitación, con la espalda rígida y los ojos enrojecidos. Yue no estaba en Francia, aunque su asistenta dijera lo contrario, ¿pero por qué intentaba mantener su paradero en secreto?

Cuando Sakura se fue, Syaoran se quedó sentado en el despacho, con la cabeza llena de imágenes perturbadoras. Veía la cara de Sakura, tan pálida y crispada, sus ojos aterrorizados; veía las pequeñas cicatrices blancas de su espalda, recordaba la expresión angustiada que ponía cuando hablaba de su ex marido. La misma expresión que tenía en ese instante.

Algo no iba bien.

Y él vería a Yue Tsukishiro en el infierno antes de permitir que volviera a acercarse a Sakura.

Necesitaba información, y estaba dispuesto a utilizar cualquier medio a su alcance para conseguirla. Sakura significaba más para él que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

El verano anterior, ocurrió algo en casa de unos vecinos, más bien lejanos, y la mujer, Tomoyo Daidouji, resultó herida de un disparo. Syaoran vio entonces el infierno en los ojos azules del hombre que estrechaba el cuerpo herido de Tomoyo entre sus brazos. El dolor de Tomoyo parecía arrancarle el alma.

En ese momento, Syaoran no había comprendido la profundidad de su dolor; en ese momento, todavía seguía ocultándose su verdadera debilidad. Tomoyo se había casado con aquel agente de porte inglés el invierno anterior. Ahora Syaoran comprendía el sufrimiento de aquel hombre, porque ahora tenía a Sakura, y su vida no valdría nada si la perdía.

Hubiera querido que el marido de Tomoyo, Eriol, se encontrara con él en ese instante, junto con el hombre enorme y rubio que los había ayudado. Había algo salvaje en aquellos dos hombres que tenían aspecto de depredadores, pero que comprenderían su necesidad de proteger a Sakura. Ellos lo ayudarían de buena gana a cazar a Tsukishiro como el animal que era.

Frunció el ceño. Buscó su número y marcó, sintiendo que la rabia lo atenazaba al pensar en el rostro aterrorizado de Sakura.

-Con Eriol Hiragizawa, por favor -cuando el ayudante del sheriff contestó, Syaoran dijo-. Hiragizawa, soy Li. ¿Podrías hacer unas averiguaciones por mí?

Eriol era un antiguo agente de la D.E.A. y, además, tenía unos cuantos contactos de los que era mejor no saber nada. El ayudante del sheriff respondió suavemente:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Syaoran le resumió la situación y aguardó mientras Eriol pensaba que podía hacerse.

-De acuerdo, Sakura dice que el tipo que la llama es su ex marido, pero la asistenta dice que está fuera del país, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro de que es su ex marido?

-Sí. Y dice que no está en Francia.

-No hay mucho a lo que agarrarse. Tendrías que demostrar que fue él quien hizo las llamadas para poder denunciarlo, y parece que tiene una buena coartada.

-¿Puedes averiguar si realmente está fuera del país? Yo no creo que lo esté, ¿pero por qué iba a ocultarlo, si no tuviera una buena razón?

-Eres muy desconfiado, Li.

-Tengo razones para serlo -dijo Syaoran en tono frío y firme-. He visto las cicatrices de Sakura. No quiero que se acerque a ella.

La voz de Eriol cambió al digerir aquella información, y un tono de asco y rabia se apoderó de su voz.

-De modo que así están las cosas, ¿eh? ¿Y crees que pueda estar por aquí?

-Está claro que no está en su casa, y sabemos que tampoco está en Francia. Está llamando a Sakura, intentando asustarla. Yo diría que es posible.

-Veré qué puedo averiguar. Hay algunos tipos que me deben un par de favores. Tú puedes instalar una grabadora en tu teléfono. Así, si llama, tendrás una prueba.

-Hay algo más -dijo Syaoran, frotándose la frente-. Sakura tuvo un accidente hace unas semanas. Dijo que alguien la echó de la carretera, un tipo con un Chevrolet azul. Yo no le creí, ni tampoco el ayudante del policía que hizo el atestado. No hubo testigos, y no encontramos rastros de pintura en el coche, así que pensé que Sakura se asustó al ver que otro coche se acercaba demasiado a ella. Pero dice que el Chevrolet dio la vuelta, volvió hacia ella e intentó echarla de la carretera otra vez.

-No parece la típica historia de "alguien-intentó-sacarme-de-la-carretera" -dijo Eriol-. ¿Ha dicho algo más?

-No. No ha vuelto a hablar del asunto.

-Y tú crees que pudo ser su ex marido.

-No lo sé. Puede que no tenga nada que ver con las llamadas, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

-Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer. Tú vigílala, y haz que te instalen una grabadora en el teléfono.

Syaoran colgó y se quedó allí sentado largo rato, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Vigilar a Sakura sería fácil; no había salido del rancho desde el accidente, ni siquiera había ido a echarle un vistazo a su casa. Ahora sabía por qué, y se maldecía a sí mismo y a Yue Tsukishiro con idéntica ferocidad. Si le hubiera hecho caso la noche del accidente, habrían podido seguir la pista del Chevrolet, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo que dudaba que pudieran encontrarlo. Por lo menos, Sakura no parecía relacionar a Tsukishiro con el accidente, y Syaoran no pensaba mencionarle esa posibilidad. Ya estaba suficientemente asustada.

Se ponía furioso al pensar que no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar a que Eriol se pusiera en contacto con él. Tal vez no encontrara nada. Pero, si Tsukishiro estaba en la zona, Syaoran pensaba hacerle una visita y asegurarse de que no volvía a molestar a Sakura.

(...)

Sakura se incorporó, sobresaltada, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara lívida. A su lado, en la cama, Syaoran se movió, inquieto, y tendió un brazo hacia ella, pero no se despertó. Ella volvió a echarse, reconfortada por su cercanía, pero su corazón y su mente trabajaban a toda prisa.

Era Yue.

Era él quien conducía el Chevrolet azul. Yue había intentado matarla. No estaba en Francia, sino allí, en Florida, agazapado, esperando la ocasión de atraparla a solas. Sakura recordó la sensación que había tenido antes del accidente, como si alguien la estuviera observando con perversidad; la misma sensación que le produjeron las llamadas telefónicas. Debería haber relacionado ambas cosas mucho antes.

Yue había averiguado lo de Syaoran. Sakura incluso sabía cómo se había enterado. Bitsy Summer, la mujer con la que se encontraron cuando fueron a firmar la escritura, era la mayor cotilla de Palm Beach. No habría pasado mucho tiempo antes de que llegara a Filadelfia la noticia de que Sakura Kinomoto estaba ligando con un apuesto ranchero, un auténtico macho, cuyos ojos ardientes hacían que Bitsy se excitara. Sakura casi podía oír a Bitsy al teléfono, adornando su historia y riéndose maliciosamente mientras especulaba sobre aquel ranchero tan atractivo.

Yue seguramente se había convencido de que, algún día, Sakura volvería con él. Aún podía oírlo susurrándole cuánto la quería, que la compensaría, que le demostraría que aún podían ser felices. Le habría dado un arrebato de celos al conocer la existencia de Syaoran. Al final, se había enterado de quién era el otro, confirmando las sospechas que siempre había tenido.

Debía de haberse puesto fuera de sí. Sakura recordaba lo que le había dicho la última vez que la llamó: «¿Por qué me haces esto?»

Se sentía atrapada, aterrorizada por la idea de que estuviera allí fuera, en alguna parte, aguardando su ocasión.

No podía acudir a la policía; no tenía pruebas, solo intuiciones, y no se arrestaba a nadie por una intuición. Además, no confiaba demasiado en los policías. Los padres de Yue habían sobornado a unos cuantos en Filadelfia, y ahora Yue controlaba su inmensa fortuna. Disponía de fondos ilimitados. ¿Quién sabía a cuánta gente podría sobornar? Quizás incluso tuviera a alguien a sueldo, en cuyo caso ella no sabía de quién debía sospechar.

Finalmente, consiguió quedarse dormida, pero la certeza de que Yue estaba cerca la consumió durante los días siguientes, perturbando su descanso y quitándole el apetito. A pesar de que estaba rodeada de gente, se sentía terriblemente sola.

Quería hablar con Syaoran, pero su amarga experiencia anterior le hacía guardar silencio.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo si él ni siquiera creía lo que le había contado sobre el accidente y las llamadas telefónicas?

Había hecho instalar una grabadora en el teléfono, pero no se lo había dicho, y ella no le había hecho preguntas. No quería saber si lo único que intentaba era tranquilizarla siguiéndole la corriente. Desde el accidente, la tensión se había instalado entre ellos, y Sakura se sentía cada vez menos capaz de acercarse a él. Solo en la cama las cosas seguían igual que antes. Empezaba a temer que se hubiera cansado de ella, pero no parecía aburrirse de hacer el amor con ella. Seguían haciéndolo con la misma ansia e idéntica secuencia que antes.

De repente, una mañana soleada y calurosa, no pudo soportarlo más. Se sentía tan presionada que creyó haber alcanzado el límite de su resistencia. Hasta un conejo se revolvía y se defendía cuando se veía arrinconado. Estaba harta de todo aquello, tan harta que a veces sentía que se ahogaba.

¡Maldito Yue! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para expulsarlo de su vida?

Debía de haber algo. No podía pasarse el resto de sus días mirando tras cada esquina, demasiado asustada para ir incluso a la tienda del pueblo. Se enfurecía cuando pensaba que la había dejado confinada igual que si la hubiera encerrado en una prisión, y desde ese preciso momento haría algo al respecto.

Todavía tenía en su poder el archivo gracias al cual había conseguido el divorcio; ahora que los padres de Yue habían muerto, aquel archivo no valía gran cosa, pero tal vez sirviera de algo. Era una prueba documental de que Yue la había agredido en el pasado. Si volvía a llamarla, podría grabar su llamada y tal vez conseguir que di jera algo que lo inculpara. Aquello era Florida, no Filadelfia; su dinero tenía la misma fuerza de convicción en todas partes, pero allí Yue no disponía de una red de viejos amigos de la familia para protegerlo.

Pero el archivo estaba en la caja fuerte de su casa, y quería tenerlo cerca, en casa de Syaoran. No se sentía segura dejándolo en una casa vacía, ni aunque la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave. Alguien podía entrar fácilmente, y la caja fuerte era de las normales, del tipo doméstico. Dudaba de que ofreciera mucha seguridad si alguien se empeñaba en abrirla. Si aquel archivo llegaba a manos de Yue, se quedaría sin pruebas contra él. Aquellas fotografías e informes eran irreemplazables.

Por fin se decidió, le dijo a Mei que iba a salir a cabalgar y se dirigió a los establos. Había un agradable paseo a través de los pastos hasta su rancho, pero no disfrutó del paisaje como hacía normalmente, porque tenía un nudo en el estómago. Yue estaba espiándola la última vez que había estado allí y no podía olvidar el terror que sintió al ver que el Chevrolet azul se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Se acercó a la casa por detrás, mirando a su alrededor con aprensión mientras desmontaba. Todo parecía normal. Revisó rápidamente todas las puertas y ventanas, pero todas ellas parecían cerradas, sin signos de haber sido forzadas. Solo entonces entró en la casa y, apresurada mente, se dirigió al despacho para abrir la caja fuerte. Sacó el sobre marrón, revisó su contenido y respiró aliviada al ver que todo seguía en su sitio. Luego se guardó el sobre dentro de la camisa y volvió a cerrar la caja.

La casa llevaba mucho tiempo cerrada; olía mal. El aire estaba viciado y hacía calor. Se sintió un poco mareada al levantarse, y notó una náusea. Salió corriendo al porche trasero, se apoyó contra la pared y respiró hondo hasta que se despejó y dejó de sentir náuseas. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir así, pero debía esperar. Yue volvería a llamar; lo sabía. Hasta entonces, no podía hacer nada.

Todo seguía en calma. El caballo resopló, dándole la bienvenida, cuando montó y puso rumbo a casa de Syaoran.

El mozo de cuadra salió a recibirla, con el alivio pintado en la cara.

-Gracias a Dios que ha vuelto -dijo atropelladamente-. El jefe está que arde... Perdone, señorita. Está buscándola por todas partes. Iré a decirle que ha vuelto.

-¿Por qué me está buscando? -preguntó ella, asombrada. Le había dicho a Mei que iba a salir a cabalgar.

-No lo sé, señorita -el mozo agarró las riendas del caballo y Sakura desmontó.

Entró en la casa y buscó a Meiling.

-¿Por qué está Syaoran tan enfadado? -preguntó. Mei alzó las cejas.

-No me atreví a preguntárselo.

-¿Es que no le has dicho que iba a salir a montar un rato?

-Sí. Y entonces fue cuando se puso hecho una furia.

Sakura pensó que seguramente había surgido algún contratiempo y Syaoran no encontraba algún papel que necesitaba, pero al entrar en el despacho vio que todo estaba como lo había dejado esa mañana. Sacándose el sobre de la camisa, lo guardó en la caja fuerte de Syaoran, y solo entonces se sintió mejor. Allí estaba a salvo, rodeada por la gente de Syaoran.

Unos minutos después, oyó la camioneta y pensó, a juzgar por el chirrido de las ruedas, Syaoran no parecía haberse aplacado. Más curiosa que alarmada, Sakura salió a su encuentro justo cuando la camioneta se detenía, derrapando y levantando una nube de polvo y gravilla. Syaoran abrió la puerta bruscamente y salió, con el rifle en la mano. Tenía la cara tensa, y un fuego negro ardía en sus ojos al acercarse a ella.

-¿Dónde demonios te has metido? -rugió.

Sakura miró el rifle.

-He salido a cabalgar.

Syaoran no se detuvo al pasar a su lado. La agarró del brazo y la metió en la casa.

-¿A dónde, maldita sea? Tengo a todo el mando buscándote.

-Me acerqué a mi casa -empezaba a enfadarse por sus modales, aunque aún no sabía qué le pasaba. Alzó la nariz y le lanzó una mirada fría-. No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso para ir a mi propia casa.

-Pues sí, eso es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer, Sak -dijo él secamente, colocando el rifle en el armero-. No quiero que vayas a ninguna parte sin decírmelo primero.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí prisionera -dijo ella, atónita.

-¡Prisionera, y un cuerno! -Syaoran se giró para mirarla, incapaz de olvidar el miedo que había sentido al no encontrarla por ninguna parte. Hasta que supiera qué estaba pasando y cuál era el paradero de Yue Tsukishiro, preferiría tenerla encerrada en su habitación. Sin embargo, al ver su cara crispada, se dio cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo mal, que Sakura empezaba a enfadarse.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo -dijo más suavemente.

-¿Y te fuiste a recorrer el rancho, a pegar tiros? -preguntó ella, incrédula.

-No. Me fui a recorrer el rancho para buscarte, y me llevé el rifle por si estabas en peligro.

Sakura cerró los puños, deseando abofetearlo. Syaoran no le creía cuando le decía que estaba en verdadero peligro, pero le preocupaba que se torciera un tobillo o se cayera del caballo.

-¿Y por qué iba a estar en peligro? -exclamó-. Estoy segura de que no hay ni una sola serpiente en el rancho que se atreva a morderme sin pedirte permiso.

Syaoran la miró, divertido.

Alzó una mano y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, pero Sakura siguió mirándolo como una reina ultrajada. Syaoran prefería que se enfadara con él a aquella actitud distante que le ofrecía últimamente.

-Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas -dijo, sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar ella.

Por un instante, pareció que iba a escupirle. Luego, de repente, masculló:

-Maldito testarudo -y se echó a reír.

Syaoran también se rió.

Le encantaba verla así. Podía llamarlo testarudo, idiota o estúpido siempre que quisiera. Antes de que Sakura dejara de reírse, la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra sí, besándola en la boca y deslizando lentamente la lengua entre sus labios. Ella dejó de reírse bruscamente y alzó las manos para aferrarse a sus antebrazos, al tiempo que jugaba con su lengua.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte -murmuró Syaoran cuando por fin se separaron.

-Pues no lo parece, por lo que veo -ronroneó ella, haciéndole sonreír.

-No lo he dicho en broma. Quiero saber adónde vas, y no quiero que vuelvas a ir sola a tu casa. Lleva mucho tiempo cerrada, y puede que algún ladrón ronde por allí.

-¿Y qué iba a hacer un ladrón aquí, tan lejos? -preguntó ella.

-¿Qué hace un ladrón en cualquier parte? La delincuencia no es solo cosa de las ciudades. Por favor. Hazlo por mí.

Era tan raro que Syaoran Li suplicara algo, que Sakura lo miró extrañada.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de asombrarla que, aunque se lo hubiera pedido por favor, esperara que hiciera exactamente lo que le decía. De hecho, solo le llevaba la contraria porque se había comportado como un gusano y un arrogante, como solía hacer, y la había hecho enfadar. Pero, por el momento, le convenía mostrarse cautelosa.

El aturdimiento y las náuseas que sintió en su casa debían de ser los primeros síntomas de alguna infección viral, porque al día siguiente se sentía fatal. Se pasó casi todo el día en la cama, tan cansada y mareada que no tenía ganas de nada. Cada vez que levantaba la cabeza, aquel terrible aturdimiento le provocaba un nuevo ataque de náuseas. Solo quería que la dejaran en paz.

A la mañana siguiente se sentía un poco mejor, y consiguió retener algo en el estómago. Syaoran la estrechó en sus brazos, preocupado por su malestar.

-Si mañana no te encuentras mejor, te llevaré al médico -dijo con firmeza.

-Solo es un virus -suspiró ella-. El médico no puede hacer nada.

-Podrías tomarte algo para asentar el estómago.

-Hoy me siento mejor. ¿Y si te lo contagio?

-Entonces, tendrás que quedarte de brazos cruzados hasta que se me pase -dijo él, riéndose al ver su expresión de horror. No le preocupaba en absoluto que se lo contagiara. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había tenido un resfriado.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se encontraba mucho mejor, y aunque no le apetecía cabalgar por el rancho, se pasó la mañana en el despacho, metiendo datos en el ordenador y poniendo al día los libros. Sería todo mucho más fácil si tuvieran un programa informático de contabilidad; anotó mentalmente que debía decírselo a Syaoran.

Yue aún no había llamado.

Sakura apretó los puños. Sabía que estaba en algún lugar, allí cerca. ¿Cómo podía hacer que saliera de su escondrijo? Jamás podría tener una vida normal mientras temiera salir del rancho sola.

Pero quizá fuera precisamente eso lo que debía hacer. Obviamente, Yue tenía algún modo de vigilar el rancho. No podía creer que el incidente del Chevrolet azul hubiera sido una simple coincidencia, sin nada que ver con su ex marido. Esa vez, la había sorprendido con la guardia baja, pero ahora estaría esperándolo. Tenía que conseguir que saliera a la luz.

Cuando Syaoran regresó a casa para comer, Sakura, que se había recogido el pelo en un moño y se había maquillado ligeramente, sabía que tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

-Creo que voy a ir a la ciudad a hacer unas cuantas cosas -dijo sin darle importancia-. ¿Necesitas algo?

Él alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

Sakura no había vuelto a conducir desde el accidente, y de repente se comportaba como si le diera igual sacar el coche, como si el accidente no hubiera ocurrido. Antes, le preocupaba que no quisiera ir a ninguna parte, pero ahora quería tenerla siempre cerca.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó secamente-. ¿A dónde vas a ir exactamente?

Ella arrugó el ceño.

-A comprar champú, acondicionador para el cabello, cosas así.

-De acuerdo -él hizo un gesto de impaciencia-. ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿A qué hora volverás?

-De verdad, Syaoran, has equivocado tu vocación. Deberías haber sido funcionario de prisiones.

-Tú dímelo.

Como no quería que le impidiera sacar el coche, ella dijo en tono hastiado:

-A la farmacia, seguramente. Estaré de vuelta a las tres.

Syaoran la miró con dureza. Luego suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el cabello de por sí ya despeinado.

-Por favor, ten cuidado.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa.

-No te preocupes. Si vuelvo a estrellar el coche, te pagaré los daños con el dinero de la venta del ganado.

Syaoran masculló una maldición mientras la veía alejarse.

Maldición, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Seguirla? Se encerró en el despacho y llamó a Eriol Hiragizawa para saber si había averiguado algo sobre Yue Tsukishiro. Eriol solo sabía que nadie con ese nombre había tomado un vuelo con destino a Francia en el último mes, pero quizá no hubiera ido directamente allí. Llevaría algún tiempo comprobarlo.

-Seguiré intentándolo. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Gracias. Puede que me esté preocupando por nada. O puede que no.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Para qué arriesgarse? Te llamaré cuando sepa algo.

Syaoran colgó, angustiado por la necesidad de hacer algo. Quizá debía hablarle a Sakura de sus sospechas, explicarle por qué no quería que anduviera por ahí sola. Pero, como Eriol había dicho, en realidad no tenía nada a lo que agarrarse, y no quería asustarla innecesariamente. Ya había sufrido bastante. Si dependía de él, nunca volvería a preocuparse por nada.

Sakura condujo hasta la ciudad e hizo sus compras, angustiándose cada vez que un coche se le acercaba. Pero no ocurrió nada; no vio nada sospechoso, ni siquiera en el lugar donde el Chevrolet la había sacado de la carretera. Se dijo con firmeza que no estaba paranoica, que no era todo producto de su imaginación… Yue estaba ahí, en alguna parte. Ella, sencillamente, tenía que encontrarlo.

Pero no era valiente, y cuando por fin regresó al rancho, estaba temblando como una hoja. Apenas había llegado al cuarto de baño del dormitorio cuando su estómago se rebeló y vomitó penosamente.

Al día siguiente, lo intentó otra vez. Y al siguiente. Nada sucedió, salvo que Syaoran estaba de un humor de perros. No le prohibía directamente que saliera, pero le dejaba claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Si no hubiera estado desesperada, le habría tirado las llaves a la cara y le habría dicho lo que podía hacer con ellas.

Yue había estado observándola, en su casa, el día del accidente. ¿Sería posible que estuviera vigilando esa carretera, en vez de la que llevaba a la ciudad?

Si así era, no la había visto cuando fue a sacar el archivo de la caja fuerte porque había ido a caballo, atravesando en campo, en vez de utilizar la carretera. Syaoran le había dicho que no fuera a su casa sola, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pasar por la carretera... y, si Yue estaba allí, la seguiría.

* * *

**Notas: **

**- **Syaoran... ¡al fin! xD

**- **Sakura... ahora tu u.u, jajaja

**- **Me encantan las peleas de estos dos.. xD ¿A ustedes no? jaja

**- **Eriol apareció... ¿Lo notaron? :P

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir para no atrasar esto por más tiempo... D:, como me atrase con esta actualización... espero que no quieran lincharme xD.. jaja pero pues, esta es la última semana de clases así que supongo que sospechan como de apurada ando u.u...

Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review... Ross, Karito, Viviana, Morena, Hiinatha, Lfanycka, Cixo, y Didi... ya saben que procuro hacer esto xD jaja

Nos leemos pronto, espero no volverme a pasar de una semana para la siguiente actualización :)


	11. Once

******Aclaración. **Aquí de nuevo los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard. Nada me pertenece u.u, y no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

* * *

**Once**

Aquello era una locura, y lo sabía. Lo último que quería era ver a Yue. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, intentando encontrarlo, a pesar de que sospechaba que pretendía matarla. No, quería encontrarlo precisamente por eso. No quería morir, desde luego, pero quería que todo aquello acabara. Solo entonces podría llevar una vida normal.

Quería que esa vida transcurriera junto a Syaoran, pero no se engañaba: sabía que su relación no era estable, y que tal vez el mal humor que tenía Syaoran esos días vaticinara su fin. Nada de lo que hacía parecía complacerlo, salvo cuando estaban en la cama, pero quizás ello no fuera más que la consecuencia natural de su intenso apetito sexual.

La mañana que pensaba ir a su casa, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pudo comer. Dio vueltas sin cesar de un lado a otro hasta que al fin vio que Syaoran se montaba en la camioneta y cruzaba los prados. No había querido que se enterara de que pensaba salir; le hacía demasiadas preguntas, y resultaba difícil ocultarle algo.

De todos modos, solo estaría fuera media hora, porque, cuando llegara el momento decisivo, no tendría valor para hacer de cebo. Lo único que pretendía era pasar delante de su casa; luego, volvería al rancho de Syaoran.

Puso la radio en un esfuerzo por calmar sus nervios mientras conducía lentamente por la estrecha carretera de gravilla. Le sorprendió enterarse de que el tercer huracán de la estación, el huracán Carl, se había formado en el Atlántico y se dirigía hacia Cuba. Las otras dos tormentas le habían pasado completamente desapercibidas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el verano se había transformado suavemente en un otoño temprano, porque el tiempo seguía siendo cálido y húmedo, perfecto para la formación de huracanes.

Aunque escrutaba atentamente ambos lados de la carretera, buscando un coche escondido entre los árboles, no vio nada. La mañana era apacible y bochornosa. No había nadie en la carretera. Irritada, dio la vuelta para regresar a casa de Syaoran.

De pronto, sintió una náusea y tuvo que parar el coche. Abrió la puerta y se inclinó hacia afuera, pero, aunque sentía arcadas, tenía el estómago vacío y no pudo vomitar. Cuando el espasmo pasó, se apoyó contra el volante, débil y sudorosa. Aquello estaba durando mucho para ser un virus.

Permaneció recostada sobre el volante largo rato, demasiado débil para conducir y demasiado mareada para preocuparse. Una ligera brisa entró por la puerta abierta, refrescándole la cara, que le ardía, y con la misma ligereza la verdad se abrió paso a través de su mente.

Si aquello era un virus, era de los que duraban nueve meses.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el reposacabezas del asiento, y una sonrisa afloró a sus pálidos labios. Estaba embarazada. Claro. Hasta sabía cuándo había ocurrido: la noche que Syaoran regresó a casa desde Miami. Cuando se despertó, le estaba haciendo el amor, y ninguno de los dos pensó en tomar precauciones. Y, después, había estado tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se había percatado de que tenía una falta.

Un hijo de Syaoran crecía en sus entrañas desde haría casi cinco semanas. Deslizó la mano hasta su vientre y se sintió feliz, pese a su malestar físico. Sabía los problemas que aquello le acarrearía, pero por el momento eran lejanos e insignificantes comparados con la alegría deslumbrante que sentía.

Se echó a reír pensando en sus mareos. Recordaba haber leído en alguna revista que las mujeres que sufrían náuseas matutinas tenían menos riesgo de abortar. Si era cierto, su bebé estaba más seguro que el oro de Fort Knox. Seguía encontrándose mal, pero ahora se sentía feliz de que así fuera.

-Un bebé -musitó, pensando en una criatura diminuta y bienoliente, con el pelo abundante y castaño y unos preciosos ojitos chocolate, aunque sabía que el hijo de Syaoran Li seguramente sería un auténtico diablillo.

Pero no podía continuar sentada en el coche, que estaba parado al borde del arcén, más dentro de la carretera que fuera. Temblorosa, confiando en contener las náuseas hasta que llegara a casa, puso el coche en marcha y regresó al rancho con sumo cuidado. Ahora que sabía qué le pasaba, sabía también qué hacer para asentar el estómago. Y tenía que fijar una cita con el médico.

Como cabía esperar, su estómago se aplacó en cuanto se comió una tostada y se bebió un té suave. Luego empezó a pensar en los problemas.

El primero, y el más arduo, era decírselo a Syaoran. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría, pero tenía que asumir la posibilidad de que no se mostrara tan entusiasmado como ella. Temía que es tuviera empezando a cansarse de su relación. Si así era, el bebé le parecería una carga que lo ataba a una mujer a la que ya no quería a su lado.

Se tumbó en la cama, procurando ordenar sus ideas y sus emociones. Syaoran tenía derecho a saber que esperaba un hijo y, le gustara o no, tenía que asumir su responsabilidad. Por otra parte, ella no podía usar su embarazo para retenerlo a su lado si quería dejarla. Una negra desesperación la invadía cada vez que intentaba imaginarse un futuro sin Syaoran, pero lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo marchar. Desde su primer día juntos, se había estado preparando inconscientemente para el momento en que él le diría que ya no la deseaba. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

¿Pero y si él decidía que debían casarse?

Syaoran se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades, hasta el punto de casarse con una mujer a la que no quería, solo por el bien de su hijo. Ella podía comportarse como una cobarde y aferrarse a lo que le ofreciera, pensando que las migajas de su afecto eran mejor que nada, o, de algún modo, podía reunir el valor necesario para rechazar lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, como le ocurría a menudo esos días. Respiró hondo y se las enjuagó.

No podía decidir nada; sus emociones oscilaban bruscamente entre la exaltación y la tristeza. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Syaoran, así que hacer planes era una pérdida de tiempo. Aquello era algo que debían resolver juntos.

Oyó que alguien se acercaba a caballo y, al instante siguiente, oyó voces excitadas en el exterior, pero los vaqueros iban y venían por el rancho a todas horas, de modo que no se alarmó hasta que oyó que Mei gritaba:

-¡Sakura! ¡Hay un herido! Los chicos van a traerlo aquí... ¡Dios mío, pero si es Syaoran!

Al oír sus últimas palabras, Sakura se levantó de la cama de un salto. Después, no recordaría haber bajado las escaleras; solo recordaría que Mei la sujetaba junto a la puerta mientras Yamasaki y otro hombre ayudaban a Syaoran a bajarse del caballo. Syaoran se sujetaba una toalla sobre la cara y tenía las manos y los brazos cubiertos de sangre, y la camisa empapada.

El rostro de Sakura se crispó y un grito desgarrador escapó de su garganta. Meiling era más alta y fuerte que ella, pero de algún modo logró liberarse de ella y llegar hasta Syaoran. Este apartó a Yamasaki y abrazó a Sakura con el brazo libre, apretándola contra él.

-Estoy bien -dijo con voz áspera-. No es tan grave como parece.

-Será mejor que vayas a que te vea un médico, jefe -dijo Yamasaki-. Esos cortes necesitan unos puntos.

-Lo haré. Vuelve con los hombres y ocúpate de todo -Syaoran lanzó a Yamasaki una mirada de advertencia por encima de la cabeza de Sakura y, aunque la toalla ensangrentada le cubría un ojo, Yamasaki captó el mensaje.

Miró rápidamente a Sakura y asintió.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo Sakura frenéticamente mientras ayudaba a Syaoran a entrar en la cocina. Notaba el peso de su brazo alrededor de los hombros, lo cual la convenció de que estaba peor de lo que pretendía. Él se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Perdí el control de la camioneta y me estrellé contra un árbol -masculló-. Me golpeé la cara contra el volante.

Sakura puso la mano sobre la toalla para sostenerla en su sitio, notando que él daba un respingo al sentir aquella leve presión, y le apartó la mano. Vio que tenía gruesos fragmentos de vidrio entre el pelo.

-Déjame que te vea -dijo, y le quitó la toalla de la cara.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir.

El ojo izquierdo estaba ya hinchado y cerrado, y en el pómulo tenía una herida profunda. La mejilla y la frente estaban amoratadas y se hinchaban ante su vista formando grandes bultos que distorsionaban su rostro. Un corte alargado cruzaba su frente, y otros muchos, más pequeños, sangraban abundantemente. Sakura respiró hondo y procuró hablar con tranquilidad.

-Mei, pica un poco de hielo para ponérselo en el ojo. Quizá podamos impedir que se le hinche más. Traeré mi bolso y las llaves del coche.

-Espera un momento -le ordenó Syaoran-. Quiero lavarme un poco; estoy lleno de sangre y de cristales.

-Eso no importa...

-No estoy tan malherido -la interrumpió él-. Ayúdame a quitarme la camisa.

Cuando utilizaba aquel tono de voz, no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Sakura le desabrochó la camisa y lo ayudó a quitársela, notando que se movía con extrema precaución. Cuando se quitó la camisa, vio que una gran marca roja le cruzaba las costillas, y comprendió por qué se movía con tanto cuidado. Al cabo de unas horas, estaría tan dolorido que no podría moverse siquiera.

Levantándose de la silla, Syaoran se acercó al fregadero y se lavó las manos y los brazos cubiertos de sangre. Luego aguardó pacientemente mientras Sakura le limpiaba suavemente el pecho, la garganta y la espalda con un paño húmedo. Tenía el pelo manchado de sangre por el lado izquierdo, pero Sakura no quería lavarle la cabeza hasta que lo viera un médico.

Subió corriendo al piso de arriba para llevarle una camisa limpia y lo ayudó a ponérsela. Mei envolvió una buena cantidad de hielo picado en una toalla limpia. Syaoran hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Sakura se la colocó sobre el ojo, pero no protestó.

Sakura tenía el semblante crispado mientras conducía hacia el consultorio de urgencias de la ciudad.

Syaoran estaba herido.

Aquello la había descolocado, porque, por alguna razón, nunca había pensado que fuera vulnerable a nada. Syaoran era tan duro como el granito, de alguna forma parecía inaccesible a la fatiga, a la enfermedad y a las heridas. Su cara magullada y ensangrentada evidenciaba que era humano y, sin embargo, no parecía nervioso. Seguía manteniendo el dominio sobre sí mismo.

Ya en urgencias, fueron conducidos a una sala de curas donde un médico limpió meticulosamente las heridas de Syaoran y le dio puntos en el corte de la frente. Los otros cortes no requerían puntos, pero el médico los limpió y los cubrió con apósitos. Luego pasó largo rato examinando la hinchazón de su ojo izquierdo.

-Voy a mandarlo a un hospital de la ciudad para que lo vea un especialista -le dijo a Syaoran.

-No tengo tiempo para andar de un lado para otro -dijo Syaoran secamente, bajándose de la camilla.

-Es su vista -dijo el doctor sin inmutarse-. Se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte; lo bastante como para haberse fracturado el pómulo. Pero, por supuesto, si no tiene tiempo para salvar su ojo...

-Iremos -dijo Sakura.

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero ella lo miró con la misma ferocidad.

Había algo extraño en ella, una especie de fulgor diferente y sutil que Syaoran no podía describir. Aunque estaba pálida y angustiada, tenía buen aspecto. Pero la verdad era que a él siempre le parecía guapa, y la vería mucho mejor con dos ojos que con uno.

Pensó rápidamente y luego gruñó:

-Está bien.

Que Sakura pensara lo que quisiera sobre el hecho de que accediera a ir al hospital; lo cierto era que no quería que se acercara al rancho. Si se iba a la ciudad, podía insistir en que lo acompañara, lo cual la mantendría fuera de peligro mientras Eriol Hiragizawa seguía la pista de quien había disparado contra su parabrisas.

Lo que antes era una sospecha, se había convertido en una certeza, al menos en lo que a Syaoran concernía. El peligro que suponía Tsukishiro iba mucho más allá de las llamadas telefónicas. Tsukishiro había sacado a Sakura de la carretera haciendo que pareciera un accidente, pero ahora había ido más lejos. Aquel balazo no había sido accidental.

Gracias a Dios, Sakura no estaba con él cuando todo sucedió.

Al principio, Syaoran creyó que la bala iba dirigida contra él, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. La trayectoria de la bala se desviaba demasiado hacia la derecha. ¡Maldición, si no hubiera perdido el control de la camioneta cuando se rompió el parabrisas... !

Había dado un volantazo instintivamente, y la camioneta derrapó por la hierba resbaladiza y se estrelló de frente contra un roble. El impacto lo lanzó hacia delante, y se golpeó el pómulo contra el volante con tal fuerza que quedó inconsciente durante unos minutos. Cuando se recuperó y se aclaró la neblina de su cabeza, ya no tenía sentido mandar a sus hombres a investigar de dónde procedía el disparo. Tsukishiro sin duda se había ido hacía largo rato, y seguramente los hombres habrían destruido las pruebas que pudiera haber dejado. Hiragizawa se encargaría de todo desde ese momento.

-Pediré una ambulancia -dijo el médico, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-No es necesario. Sakura puede llevarme.

El doctor suspiró.

-Señor Li, sufre usted una conmoción. Debería tumbarse. Y, por si acaso sufriera algún daño en el ojo, no debería moverse, ni inclinarse, ni menearse siquiera. Lo mejor es que vaya en una ambulancia.

Syaoran intentó fruncir el ceño, pero tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara tan hinchado que los músculos no le obedecieron. De ninguna manera iba a consentir que Sakura fuera sola en el Mercedes; Tsukishiro identificaría inmediatamente el coche. Si tenía que ir a Tampa, no se separaría de ella ni un minuto.

-Solo si Sakura viene conmigo en la ambulancia.

-Yo iré detrás -dijo ella-. No, espera. Primero tengo que volver a casa para recoger algo de ropa.

-No. Doctor, deme una hora. Haré que nos traigan ropa y que se lleven el coche a casa -entonces se volvió hacia Sakura y dijo-. O vienes conmigo, o no voy.

Sakura lo miró exasperada, pero enseguida comprendió que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Syaoran había accedido con sorprendente facilidad a ir al hospital, y de repente se empeñaba tercamente en que se quedara a su lado. Si alguien se llevaba el coche al rancho, se quedarían sin medio de transporte, lo cual no tenía sentido. Todo aquel incidente resultaba extraño, pero Sakura no sabía por qué, y no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Si tenía que montarse en la ambulancia para que Syaoran fuera al hospital, lo haría.

Syaoran dio por sentado que accedía y le dio instrucciones para que Yamasaki fuera a llevarles ropa, acompañado de otro hombre que conduciría el coche de vuelta al rancho. Sakura suspiró para sus adentros y salió de la habitación para llamar por teléfono. Syaoran aguardó unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Doctor, ¿hay otro teléfono que pueda usar?

-Aquí no, y no debe usted andar. Ni siquiera debería estar sentado. Si la llamada es tan urgente que no puede esperar, dígale a su mujer que la haga.

-No quiero que ella se entere -no se molestó en decirle al médico que Sakura no era su mujer-. Hágame un favor. Llame a la oficina del sheriff y dígale a Eriol Hiragizawa dónde estoy y que necesito hablar con él. No hable con nadie, salvo con Eriol.

Los ojos del doctor se aguzaron y observaron a Syaoran un instante.

-De acuerdo. Haré esa llamada si se tumba. Se arriesga a perder el ojo, señor Li. Piense en lo que supondría perder la vista de ese ojo para el resto de su vida.

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa cansina que estiro su labio ligeramente hinchado, cambiando la sonrisa por una mueca de dolor.

-Me temo que el daño ya está hecho, doctor -perder la vista del ojo izquierdo no tenía importancia, comparado con salvarle la vida a Sakura.

-No necesariamente. Puede que no tenga nada en el ojo, pero es preferible hacer una revisión completa. Puede que tenga lo que llamamos una fractura de estalladura, en la que el impacto se transmite a las paredes del hueso orbital, a la cuenca del ojo. El hueso es muy fino, y cede bajo presión, pero no afecta al globo ocular. Una fractura de ese tipo no le dejará ciego, pero requerirá una operación. O puede que tenga dañado el nervio, o la retina desprendida. Yo no soy especialista en oftalmología, así que no puedo decírselo. Lo único que puedo decirle es que se esté tan quieto como sea posible o solo conseguirá empeorar las cosas.

Syaoran se tumbó, impaciente, poniendo las manos bajo la cabeza, que le dolía cada vez más. Ignoró el dolor, al igual que ignoraba las molestias que sentía en la cara. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le pasara, ya no tenía remedio. Podía tener el pómulo roto y quizá también la cuenca del ojo. Podría vivir con la cara deformada o con un solo ojo, pero no podría vivir sin Sakura.

Repasó el incidente una y otra vez en su cabeza, intentando rescatar los detalles de su subconsciente. Un instante antes de que la bala rompiera el parabrisas, ¿no había visto un resplandor que podía indicar la posición de Tsukishiro? ¿Iba éste andando? No era probable. El rancho era demasiado extenso para que un hombre lo recorriera a pie. Pero tampoco era probable que fuera a caballo; era más difícil conseguir un caballo que un coche, que podía alquilarse en cualquier parte. Asumiendo que Tsukishiro fuera en coche, ¿qué camino podía haber tomado para impedir que lo vieran?

Hiragizawa llegó momentos antes que Yamasaki. Como Sakura estaba presente, el ayudante del sheriff bromeó un rato con Syaoran, diciéndole que se había estropeado su bonita cara, y esperó mientras Syaoran le daba a Yamasaki instrucciones detalladas. Luego, Syaoran miró a Sakura.

-¿Por qué no vas a revisar lo que ha traído Yamasaki? Si necesitas algo más, puede llevárnoslo a la ciudad.

Sakura vaciló un instante, alarmada.

Por alguna razón, Syaoran quería que saliera de la habitación. Miró al ayudante del sheriff, un hombre alto y con la inteligencia marcada en los rasgos, y luego volvió a mirar a Syaoran antes de abandonar la habitación al lado de Yamasaki, sin decir nada.

Algo iba mal. Lo sabía.

Hasta Yamasaki se comportaba de forma extraña. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Había sucedido algo que nadie quería contarle. Algo que afectaba a Syaoran y éste había accedido a ir al hospital con excesiva facilidad, aunque el peligro de perder la vista fuera razón más que suficiente para convencerlo incluso a él; pero luego se había comportado de manera ilógica respecto al coche.

Y eso era raro en él.

Yamasaki estaba nervioso, y ahora Syaoran quería hablar en privado con el ayudante del sheriff. De repente, Sakura se convenció de que Eriol no estaba allí solo porque se hubiera enterado de que su amigo estaba herido.

Había demasiadas cosas que no encajaban. El hecho mismo de que Syaoran hubiera sufrido un accidente no acababa de encajar. Syaoran conducía por aquellos pastos desde niño, mucho antes de tener la edad de sacarse el carné de conducir.

Además, era uno de los conductores más prudentes que Sakura había visto. Tenía unos reflejos muy rápidos y la visión de un águila. No tenía sentido que hubiera perdido el control de la camioneta y se hubiera estrellado contra un árbol. Resultaba demasiado improbable, demasiado a propósito, demasiado similar a su propio accidente.

Yue.

¡Qué idiota había sido!

Había pensado que su ex marido solo suponía un peligro para ella, no para Syaoran. Debía haberse imaginado que sus celos paranoicos se volverían contra el hombre que, según él, se la había arrebatado.

Mientras ella intentaba hacerle salir a la luz, él estaba siguiendo a Syaoran. Apretó los puños con rabia. Yue no tendría ninguna oportunidad si se enfrentaba a Syaoran en una pelea limpia, pero se había escondido como un cobarde, evitando a toda costa una confrontación cara a cara.

Miró las dos bolsas de viaje que Mei había preparado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Estoy un poco mareada, Yamasaki -musitó-. Disculpa, tengo que ir al servicio.

Yamasaki miró a su alrededor con expresión preocupada.

-¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera? Estás muy pálida.

-No, enseguida me encontraré mejor -consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa-. Nunca he soportado la visión de la sangre, y se me ha revuelto un poco el estómago.

Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y dobló la esquina que llevaba a los servicios públicos, pero no entró. Esperó un momento, asomándose de vez en cuando a la esquina. En cuando Yamasaki se dio la vuelta y se sentó a esperarla, cruzó por el pasillo donde se encontraban las salas de curación. La puerta de la de Syaoran estaba cerrada, pero el pestillo no estaba echado. Sakura giró el pomo suavemente, y la puerta se abrió una rendija. La puerta daba al lado izquierdo de la habitación, de modo que Syaoran no podía verla. Hiragizawa debía de estar a la derecha de Syaoran, frente a él; con un poco de suerte, no notaría el leve movimiento de la puerta.

Sus voces se filtraron por la rendija.

-... creo que la bala procedía de una pequeña colina que había justo a la izquierda -dijo Syaoran-. Yamasaki puede enseñártelo.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la bala se haya incrustado en la tapicería?

-Seguramente no. La trayectoria no tenía el ángulo necesario.

-Puede que encuentre el cartucho. En las líneas aéreas no he encontrado absolutamente nada, pero se me ha ocurrido otra cosa. Si tomó un avión para llegar hasta aquí, tuvo que desembarcar en Tampa, lo cual significa que seguramente alquiló un coche en el aeropuerto. Si alguien reconoce su fotografía, conseguiremos el número de su matrícula.

-Debes buscar un Chevrolet azul -dijo Syaoran.

-No quiero ni pensar cuántos Chevrolets azules hay en este estado. Ha sido una buena idea llevarte a Sakura a Tampa. Así tendré unos cuantos días para seguirle la pista a ese tipo. Puedo enviarte a un colega de Tampa para que vigile el hospital, si lo crees necesario.

-No podrá encontrarla si el doctor olvida mi presencia y mi historial desaparece.

-Eso puedo arreglarlo -se rió Eriol.

Sakura no quiso oír más. Recorrió sigilosamente el pasillo y se acercó a Yamasaki. Este estaba leyendo una revista y no levantó la vista hasta que ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -preguntó afectuosamente.

Sakura respondió algo y Yamasaki pareció darse por satisfecho.

Estaba sentada muy rígida en la silla, completamente asombrada. Lo que acababa de oír confirmaba sus sospechas de que Yue estaba tras el «accidente» de Syaoran, pero le resultaba difícil asumir el resto.

Syaoran no solo creía lo de las llamadas telefónicas, sino que también las había relacionado con el Chevrolet azul y, a escondidas, había intentado localizar a Yue. Eso explicaba por qué de repente insistía tanto en que le dijera adónde iba y cuánto tiempo estaría fuera, y por qué no quería que saliera del rancho. Había intentado protegerla, mientras ella intentaba tenderle una trampa a Yue para que saliera a la luz.

No le había dicho a Syaoran lo que tramaba porque pensaba que no le creería; su experiencia le había enseñado de la manera más amarga que solo podía confiar en sí misma, y quizá había aprendido la lección demasiado bien. Syaoran la había ayudado desde el principio, a veces contra su propia voluntad. Había intervenido y asumido las tareas del rancho; estaba dirigiendo literalmente su explotación hasta que ella pudiera volver a convertirlo en una empresa rentable.

Le había dado amor, consuelo, mimos y atenciones, y también un hijo, y, sin embargo, Sakura seguía sin confiar en él. Syaoran no estaba cansado de ella: había soportado una presión considerable para protegerla.

Como era propio de él, no le había hablado de sus sospechas, ni de lo que estaba haciendo, por no preocuparla. El instinto de proteger a los demás estaba muy arraigado en él, hasta el punto de desafiar todo argumento lógico. Había pocas cosas o personas que le importaran en la vida, pero, cuando algo le importaba, se entregaba por entero.

Eriol Hiragizawa se detuvo para charlar un momento. Sakura decidió darle ocasión de hablar con Yamasaki, y volvió a la habitación de Syaoran. La ambulancia acababa de llegar, de modo que pronto se marcharían.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Syaoran giró la cabeza para poder mirarla con el ojo bueno.

-¿Va todo bien?

Ella tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener la rabia que sintió al ver su cara desfigurada y amoratada. Deseó destruir a Yue. Una furia primitiva la invadió, inundando cada célula de su cuerpo. Le costó un gran esfuerzo acercarse a Syaoran con paso tranquilo y tomarlo de la mano.

-Con tal de que tú estés bien, me importa un bledo lo que Mei haya metido en la bolsa.

-Me pondré bien -dijo él con voz segura y confiada. Quizá perdiera la visión del ojo; quizá no. Pero se pondría bien. Syaoran Li estaba hecho del acero más puro.

Sakura se sentó a su lado en la ambulancia y lo agarró de la mano durante todo el viaje a Tampa, sin apenas apartar los ojos de su cara. Quizás estuviera medio dormido; quizás, sencillamente, le resultaba menos doloroso mantener también el ojo derecho cerrado. Fuera cual fuera la razón, apenas hablaron durante el largo trayecto.

Hasta que llegaron al hospital Syaoran no abrió el ojo bueno y la miró, haciendo una mueca al ver lo cansada que parecía. Necesitaba tumbarse más que él. Debería habérsela llevado de allí cuando comenzó a sospechar que Tsukishiro estaba detrás de su accidente, pero no había querido perderla de vista.

No estaba seguro de ella, ni de cuánto lo necesitaba, de modo que había preferido tenerla cerca. Pero su expresión al ver que estaba herido... Una mujer no ponía esa expresión si alguien no le importaba. Syaoran no sabía cuánto le importaba a Sakura, pero por el momento se conformaba con saber que le importaba. Ahora era suya, y no quería perderla. En cuanto se arreglara el asunto de Tsukishiro, se casaría con ella tan deprisa que Sakura no sabría ni qué estaba pasando.

Ella se ocupó de hacer los trámites de ingreso en el hospital mientras las enfermeras se llevaban a Syaoran. Aunque estaba magullado, exudaba una virilidad que atraía a las mujeres como un imán.

Sakura no volvió a verlo hasta tres horas después. Agotada, vagó por los pasillos hasta que un acceso de náuseas la impulsó a buscar la cafetería, donde se comió lentamente un montón de galletas saladas. El estómago se le asentó lentamente. Syaoran pasaría al menos dos días en el hospital, quizá más; ¿cómo le ocultaría su estado si iba a pasarse con él casi todas las horas del día? Nada escapaba a su atención por mucho tiempo. La reproducción no era nada nuevo para él; era su negocio. Las vacas parían terneras; las yeguas, potrillos. En el rancho, todo se apareaba y se reproducía. Syaoran no tardaría mucho tiempo en dar con la verdadera razón de sus mareos.

¿Qué diría si se lo contaba?

Cerró los ojos y el corazón se le aceleró al pensarlo. Él merecía saberlo. Sakura quería que lo supiera. Quería compartir con él cada momento de su embarazo. ¿Pero y si aquello lo impulsaba a hacer alguna tontería, sabiendo que Yue no solo la amenazaba a ella, sino también a su hijo?

Intentó pensar con claridad. Allí, en el hospital, estaban a salvo; así ganarían tiempo. Syaoran no querría marcharse sabiendo que, si se quedaban allí, ella estaría protegida. Sakura sospechaba que solo había accedido a ir a Tampa por eso. Le estaba dando tiempo a Eriol para que encontrara a Yue, si podía.

¿Pero y si no lo encontraba antes de que a Syaoran le dieran el alta?

Yue había tenido tiempo de reparar los daños que hubiera sufrido el Chevrolet, y nadie le había visto disparar contra Syaoran. Tampoco había amenazado a Sakura durante sus llamadas telefónicas. No hacía falta; ella lo conocía, y con eso bastaba.

No podía seguir huyendo; ya no.

Llevaba dos años haciéndolo, escapando emocionalmente mucho tiempo después de dejar de huir físicamente. Syaoran le había devuelto la vida con su pasión, forzándola a salir de su reducto defensivo. No podía abandonarlo, sobre todo ahora que llevaba un hijo suyo en las entrañas. Debía enfrentarse a Yue, enfrentarse a sus viejas pesadillas y vencerlas, o nunca se libraría de sus temores. Lucharía con él, algo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer por miedo. Lucharía con él por Syaoran, por su hijo, y también por ella misma.

Finalmente, regresó a la habitación que le habían asignado a Syaoran y aguardó. Media hora después lo llevaron en una silla de ruedas y lo tumbaron con mucho cuidado en la cama. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras los celadores, Syaoran dijo con los dientes apretados:

-Si alguien más entra por esa puerta, te juro que lo echaré por la ventana -se acomodó sobre la almohada, incorporándose ligeramente, y luego apretó el botón que subía el cabecero.

Sakura ignoró su mal humor.

-¿Ya has visto al especialista?

-A tres de ellos. Ven aquí -aquel tono de voz, bajo y exigente, y el brillo de su ojo derecho le eran inconfundibles. Extendió la mano y repitió-. Ven aquí.

-Syaoran Li, no estás en forma para portarte así.

-¿No lo estoy?

Sakura se negó a mirar su entrepierna.

-No debes moverte.

-No quiero moverme. Solo quiero que me des un beso -le dirigió una sonrisa lenta y maliciosa a pesar de la hinchazón de su cara-. De ánimo estoy dispuesto, pero de cuerpo estoy agotado.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, acariciando suavemente sus labios. Cuando intentó alzar la cabeza, él le metió los dedos entre el pelo y la sostuvo mientras sus bocas se amoldaban. Syaoran dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y permitió que se incorporara, pero deslizó la mano hasta su trasero para retenerla a su lado.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras yo yacía tumbado en gélidos pasillos, esperando que me observaran, me pincharan, me hicieran radiografías y volvieran a observarme?

-Oh, he estado muy entretenida. Uno no se da cuenta de lo difícil que es el arte de manejar un trapeador hasta que ve cómo lo hace un verdadero profesional. Además, aquí hay una cafetería de cuatro estrellas, especializada en galletas saladas -sonrió Sakura.

Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando que, en otro tiempo, la habría acusado de ser una niña mimada. Ahora no podría hacerlo, porque él mismo la mimaba cuanto podía, mientras ella insistía en contentarse con mucho menos de lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Sus gustos ya no parecían inclinarse por el caviar y los abrigos de visón, y hasta se conformaba con conducir su vieja camioneta en vez de un Porsche. Le gustaba la seda y tenía trajes bonitos, pero parecía igual de contenta poniéndose unos vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón. No era fácil mimar a una mujer que se daba por satisfecha con lo poco que tenía.

-Haz que traigan una cama para ti -ordenó él-. A no ser que quieras dormir en la mía.

-No creo que las enfermeras lo consintieran.

-¿La puerta tiene cerrojo?

Sakura se echó a reír.

-No. Hoy no es tu día de suerte.

La mano de Syaoran se movió sobre su trasero, con la caricia lenta e íntima de un amante.

-Tenemos que hablar. ¿Te importaría que perdiera el ojo?

Hasta ese momento, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que podía perder el ojo, y no solo la visión. Respiró hondo, aturdida, tomándolo de la mano. Él continuó mirándola fijamente, y Sakura se relajó poco a poco, comprendiendo qué era lo que le importaba.

-Me importaría por ti, pero en cuanto a mí... puedes ser tuerto, o totalmente ciego, o bizco, o lo que sea, que yo seguiré amándote.

Por fin lo había dicho. Con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de que no pretendía hacerlo, pero las palabras le habían salido de forma tan natural que, aunque hubiera podido borrarlas, no lo habría hecho.

El ojo derecho de Syaoran brilló con un fuego intenso. Sakura nunca había visto a nadie con los ojos tan cálidos; unos ojos mitad chocolate mitad miel que la habían obsesionado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Bajó la mirada y consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa, un tanto vacilante, mientras aguardaba a que él dijera algo.

-Dilo otra vez.

Sakura no fingió ignorar a qué se refería, pero tuvo que respirar hondo de nuevo. El corazón le latía muy deprisa.

-Te… te amo. No lo digo por intentar convencerte de nada. Es solo lo que siento, y no espero que tú...

Él le puso los dedos sobre la boca.

-Ya era hora -dijo.

* * *

**Notas: **

**- **Seguro me quieren matar por el 'accidente' de Syaoran ¿no?... ¿verdad que no? ¿Verdad que al que quieren matar es a Yue? xD

**- **¡Eh! ¿Quiénes olieron **embarazo** en el capítulo anterior? xD, tienen buen olfato jaja, ¿Qué será? ¿Niño o niña? ¿Syaorancito o Sakurita? :3

**- **Y bueno, para las que apostaron que Sakura lo diría primero (ya saben el esperado 'te amo') aqui tienen, ganaron xD

Jaja, pues ¿que decir? Ya el siguiente es el último capítulo, algo que las que llevan la cuenta deben de saber... asi que prepárense porque puede pasar de _todo_. Pero no se me asusten tampoco xD...

Como siempre doy las gracias a las chicas anonimas, ni tanto, pero que me dejan review y no tienen cuenta, Gabby, Viviana, Ross, Karito, Ariana, Hiinatha y Morena, espero que sus deseos y dudas hayan sido respondidos con este capítulo ^^,

**Igualmente les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, que he notado que son varias, y les agradezco sus reviews de los primeros capítulos, no los contesto todos pero mínimo contesto el último que me dejaron ;)... Y las que no han dejado review pero igual les esta gustando la historia las invito a que comenten... no hay problema si no lo hacen pero, me encanta contestar reviews... las chicas que lo hacen me entienden xD**

En fin, xD, hasta la próxima ^^


	12. Doce

**Aclaración. **Aquí de nuevo los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard. Nada me pertenece u.u, y no gano dinero por hacer esto xD, solo diversión para dar y recibir.

* * *

**Doce**

-Es usted un hombre afortunado, señor Li -dijo el doctor Norris, mirándolo por encima de las gafas-. El pómulo parece haber absorbido la mayor parte del impacto. Está fracturado, por supuesto, pero la cuenca orbital está intacta. Tampoco parece que haya daños en el ojo propiamente dicho, ni pérdida de visión. En otras palabras, usted solo tiene un ojo morado.

Sakura dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio, apretando la mano de Syaoran. Éste le hizo un guiño con el ojo derecho y luego gruñó:

-Así que me he pasado cuatro días en el hospital por un ojo morado, ¿eh?

El doctor Norris sonrió.

-Tómeselo como unas vacaciones.

-Pues las vacaciones se han acabado, y me voy del hotel.

-Tenga cuidado durante los próximos días. Recuerde que tiene puntos en la frente, el pómulo facturado y una conmoción leve.

-Yo lo vigilaré -dijo Sakura en tono de advertencia, mirando a Syaoran con dureza. Seguramente, éste pensaba montar a caballo en cuanto llegara a casa.

Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, Syaoran apoyó las manos detrás de la cabeza y la miró con los ojos brillantes. Después de cuatro días, la hinchazón de su ojo había remitido un poco, y podía abrirlo levemente, lo justo para ver por él. Todavía tenía la cara desfigurada y coloreada de distintos tonos de negro y morado, con una ligera pincelada de verde, pero nada de eso importaba ya, porque se había salvado su ojo.

-Qué largos se me han hecho estos cuatro días -murmuró-. Cuando volvamos a casa, voy a llevarte directamente a la cama.

Sakura sintió que la sangre empezaba a correrlo salvajemente por las venas y se preguntó si siempre reaccionaría así. Desde el principio se había sentido completamente vulnerable ante él, y su reacción era ahora más fuerte que nunca. Su cuerpo cambiaba a medida que el bebé crecía en su vientre y, aunque los cambios eran aún invisibles, su piel parecía más sensible, más susceptible a la más ligera caricia. Sus pechos palpitaban levemente, anhelando las caricias de las manos y la boca de Syaoran.

Había decidido no contarle lo del bebé todavía, especialmente mientras su ojo corriera peligro, y durante aquellos cuatro días le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener las náuseas bajo control.

Comía galletas saladas casi continuamente, y dejó de beber café porque le daba más ganas de vomitar.

Aún podía ver la expresión de felicidad que cubrió la cara de Syaoran cuando le dijo que lo amaba, pese a que él no le devolvió las palabras. Por un instante, Sakura temió que la rechazara, pero enseguida Syaoran la besó con tanta pasión que desechó aquella idea por absurda, aunque siguió sintiendo una leve tristeza. La noche anterior, después de que las luces se apagaran, mientras Sakura yacía en la cama plegable que habían metido en la habitación, Syaoran le había dicho:

-Sakura...

Su voz sonó baja, y él apenas se movió, pero se escuchaba serio. Mortalmente serio, como cuando hacia negocios con hombres imponentes. Implacable, totalmente seguro de sí mismo. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a través de la oscuridad, extrañándose de detectar tanto sin siquiera poder ver bien su rostro.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo -dijo él suavemente.

Sakura empezó a temblar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Me alegro -consiguió decir.

Él se echó a reír en la oscuridad.

-Ya verás, pequeña burlona, espera a que te ponga las manos encima otra vez.

-Lo estoy deseando.

Ahora Syaoran estaba bien y pronto se marcharían a casa. Sakura llamó a Yamasaki para que fuera a recogerlos. Cuando colgó el teléfono, le sudaban las manos. Se las secó en los pantalones y alzó la barbilla.

-¿Sabes si Eriol ha encontrado alguna pista de Yue?

Syaoran se estaba vistiendo, pero al oírla giró la cabeza y achicó el ojo bueno, mirándola fijamente.

Se subió lentamente la cremallera de los vaqueros y se abrochó el cinturón; luego rodeó la cama y se cernió sobre ella amenazadoramente. La mirada de Sakura no vaciló, ni tampoco lo hizo su mentón, aunque de repente se sentía muy pequeña e indefensa.

Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a esperar. Su boca era una fina línea y el espacio entre sus cejas estaba lleno de arrugas.

-Estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta -dijo ella con calma-. Yo ya había relacionado las llamadas telefónicas con el accidente, ¿pero cómo lo hiciste tú?

-Tenía un presentimiento y muchas sospechas -dijo él-. Después de la última llamada, quise averiguar el paradero de Yue. Había demasiados cabos sueltos, y Eriol no lograba encontrarlo en las listas de pasajeros de las aerolíneas que hacen viajes intercontinentales. Cuantas más dificultades teníamos para encontrar a Tsukishiro, más sospechoso me parecía todo.

-Pero al principio no me creíste, cuando te conté lo del Chevrolet azul.

Él suspiró.

-No, no te creí. Al principio, no. Lo siento. Me resultaba difícil de creer que alguien quisiera hacerte daño. Pero algo te angustiaba. No querías conducir, no querías salir del rancho, pero tampoco decías nada. Entonces empecé a darme cuenta de que estabas asustada.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se ensombrecieron

-Más bien aterrorizada -musitó mirando por la ventana-. ¿Has tenido noticias de Eriol?

-No. Me dijo que no me llamaría a menos que encontrara a Tsukishiro.

Sakura se estremeció, crispando el rostro.

-Intentó matarte. Debí imaginármelo. Debí hacer algo.

-¿Y qué podías hacer? -preguntó él ásperamente-. Si ese día hubieras estado conmigo, la bala te habría dado a ti, en vez de romper simplemente el parabrisas.

-Está loco de celos -pensar en Yue la ponía enferma, y se llevó la mano al estómago-. Está realmente loco. Seguramente se puso fuera de sí cuando me mudé a tu casa. Las dos primeras veces que me llamó, no dijo nada. Quizá solo llamaba para comprobar si estaba en tu casa. No podía soportar siquiera que hablara con otro hombre, y cuando averiguó que tú y yo... -se interrumpió; una fina pátina de sudor cubría su cara.

Syaoran la abrazó suavemente, apretando su cabeza contra el hombro mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Me pregunto cómo se enteró.

-Por Bitsy Summer -dijo Sakura, temblorosa.

-¿Esa idiota que nos encontramos en el restaurante?

-Esa idiota es la peor cotilla que conozco.

-Si está tan desequilibrado como dices, seguramente pensará que por fin ha encontrado al «otro», después de tantos años.

Sakura dio un respingo; luego, dejó escapar una risa crispada.

-Y es cierto.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó él, sorprendido.

Sakura se apartó de él y se retiró el pelo de la cara con nerviosismo.

-«El otro» siempre fuiste tú -dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo-. Era incapaz de querer a Yue como debía y, de alguna forma, él parecía saberlo.

Syaoran puso la mano bajo su barbilla y la obligó a girar la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, Sakura, pero si actuabas como si me odiaras.

-Tenía que protegerme de ti -sus ojos verdes lo miraron con cierta amargura-. Tú tenías montones de mujeres revoloteando a tu alrededor, mujeres bellas y con mucha experiencia. Yo solo tenía diecisiete años, y te tenía mucho miedo. ¡La gente te llamaba «semental»! Yo sabía que no podía manejar a un hombre como tú, aunque me hubieras mirado dos veces.

-Y te miraba -dijo él ásperamente-. Más de dos veces. Pero tú arrugabas la nariz al verme como si no te gustara mi olor, así que te dejé en paz, aunque te deseaba tanto que sentía un nudo en el estómago. Construí esa casa para ti, porque estabas acostumbrada al lujo, a una casa mucho más suntuosa que la que yo tenía por entonces. Construí la piscina porque a ti te gustaba nadar. Cuando te casaste con ese maldito señorito ricachón, me dieron ganas de tirar la casa hasta no dejar piedra sobre piedra.

A ella le temblaron los labios.

-Si no podía tenerte, qué más daba con quién me casara.

-Podías haberme tenido.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para compartir tu cama una temporada? Yo era tan joven que quería tenerlo todo o nada. Quería que fuera para siempre, para mejor o para peor, y tú no eras precisamente un hombre inclinado al matrimonio. Ahora... -se encogió de hombros y logró esbozar una leve sonrisa-... ahora todo eso ya no importa.

Syaoran la miró con dureza y luego dijo:

-Eso es lo que tú crees -y la besó.

Sakura abrió los labios, dejándole que tomara cuanto quisiera. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no podía negarle nada, ninguna parte de sí misma. Apenas se habían besado durante esos cuatro días, y el deseo de Syaoran era tan fuerte que sobrepasó a su enfado; la besó como si quisiera devorarla, acariciando su carne con ferocidad apenas contenida, y Sakura se rindió a él. No temía su fuerza, ni su rudeza, porque surgían de la pasión y despertaban un deseo similar dentro de ella.

Sakura clavó las uñas en sus hombros desnudos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la garganta para que se la besara. Las caderas de Syaoran se movían rítmicamente, restregando el abultamiento cubierto por el pantalón contra ella mientras su autodominio se desvanecía. Solo el temor a que una enfermera pudiera interrumpirlos le dio fuerzas para apartarse de ella, jadeante.

-Será mejor que Yamasaki se dé prisa -dijo con voz ronca, incapaz de resistir el deseo de darle otro beso. Sakura tenía los labios hinchados y enrojecidos por sus besos, los ojos entrecerrados y enturbiados por el deseo; aquella mirada lo excitó aún más, porque era él quien la había provocado.

…

Esa noche, Sakura salió sigilosamente del dormitorio, con la ropa en la mano. No quería arriesgarse a despertar a Syaoran vistiéndose en la habitación.

Tenía que encontrar a Yue. Este había intentado matar a Syaoran una vez y había fallado; la segunda, quizá no fallara. Y Sakura conocía a Syaoran. Le sorprendería que siguiera las indicaciones del médico. No, se pondría a trabajar como hacía siempre, a la intemperie, a la vista de todo el mundo.

Syaoran había hablado con Hiragizawa la noche anterior, pero Eriol solo había averiguado que un hombre cuya descripción coincidía a grandes rasgos con la de Syaoran habla alquilado un Chevrolet azul utilizando el nombre de Yukito Moon. Sakura había sentido un escalofrío.

-Yukito es el nombre del medio hermano de Yue -había musitado-. Y Moon era el apellido de soltera de su madre -Syaoran la había mirado un momento antes de darle aquella información a Eriol.

Sakura no permitiría que Yue tuviera otra oportunidad de matar a Syaoran. Lo raro era que ella no temía por su vida. Yue le había hecho tantas cosas que, sencillamente, ya no tenía miedo por ella, sino por Syaoran, y por la nueva vida que llevaba en sus entrañas. No podía seguir así.

Mientras yacía despierta en la oscuridad, se le había ocurrido de pronto cómo podía encontrar a Yue. No sabía dónde estaba exactamente, pero sí sabía que estaba cerca. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tenderle una trampa. El único problema era que ella tendría que servir de cebo, y quedaría atrapada con él.

Dejó una nota para Syaoran en la mesa de la cocina y se comió una galleta salada para asentar el estómago. Para asegurarse, se llevó un paquete de galletas y salió sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás. Si su intuición no la engañaba, estaría a salvo hasta que la policía llegara a su casa. Se apretó la mano sobre el estómago. No podía equivocarse.

El Mercedes arrancó al girar la llave, suavemente. Sakura lo puso en marcha y bajó por la entrada de coches sin encender las luces, confiando en no despertar a Meiling, ni a los hombres.

Su rancho estaba en silencio.

La vieja casa permanecía muda y desolada bajo su dosel de inmensos robles. Sakura abrió la puerta y entró, aguzando el oído por si sentía algún ruido en la oscuridad. Amanecería al cabo de media hora; no tenía mucho tiempo para tender la trampa y atraer a Yue antes de que Mei encontrara su nota en la mesa y despertara a Syaoran.

Le temblaba la mano cuando encendió la luz del vestíbulo. El interior de la casa se iluminó de repente, y las luces y las sombras se reacomodaron sobre los objetos que conocía tan bien como su propio rostro. Recorrió metódicamente la casa, encendiendo las luces del cuarto de estar, del despacho de su padre, del comedor y de la cocina. Luego descorrió las cortinas para que la luz saliera al exterior, como una señal de alarma.

Encendió la luz del cuarto de lavado y del pequeño apartamento del piso de abajo, que antes, cuando el rancho era prospero, utilizaba la sirvienta. Subió al piso de arriba y encendió la luz de su dormitorio, donde Syaoran le había hecho el amor por primera vez. Todas las luces quedaron encendidas, en el piso de arriba y en el de abajo, atravesando la penumbra precursora del amanecer. Luego, se sentó en el primer peldaño de las escaleras y esperó. Pronto entraría alguien. Quizá fuera Syaoran, en cuyo caso estaría furioso, pero Sakura sospechaba que sería Yue.

Pasaron los segundos, convirtiéndose en minutos. Justo cuando el cielo empezaba a iluminarse con las primeras luces grises del día, la puerta se abrió y entró él.

Sakura no había oído ningún coche, lo cual significaba que tenía razón al pensar que estaba muy cerca. Tampoco oyó sus pasos al cruzar el porche. No lo sintió hasta que lo vio atravesar la puerta, pero no se sorprendió. Sabía desde el principio que estaba allí.

-Hola, Yue -dijo con tranquilidad.

Él había ganado un poco de peso desde que no lo veía, y tenía el cabello corto, pero por lo demás seguía siendo el mismo. Hasta sus ojos eran los mismos, grises con aquel reflejo plateado, una mirada demasiado sincera y ligeramente enloquecida. La sinceridad enmascaraba el hecho de que su mente estaba perturbada, no lo bastante como para impedirle actuar en sociedad, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerle concebir un asesinato.

Llevaba una pistola en la mano derecha, pero la sostenía flojamente junto a la pierna.

-Sakura -dijo, un poco confundido por su recibimiento-. Tienes buen aspecto -añadió, obedeciendo a sus buenos modales.

Ella asintió gravemente.

-Gracias. ¿Te apetece un café? -no sabía si había café en la casa y, aunque lo hubiera, estaría rancio. Pero, cuanto más tiempo lo entretuviera, mejor.

Meiling tardaría poco en entrar en la cocina, si no lo había hecho ya, y entonces despertaría a Syaoran. Sakura esperaba que Syaoran llamara a Eriol, pero tal vez no se detuviera a hacerlo. Imaginaba que llegaría en un cuarto de hora. Sin duda podría entretener a Yue un cuarto de hora. Creía que las luces de la casa alertarían a Syaoran de que pasaba algo, y que por tanto no irrumpiría en la casa sin más, arriesgándose a que Yue disparara.

Era un riesgo, pero hasta ese momento todo había salido bien.

Yue la observaba con un brillo febril en la mirada, como si no se cansara de verla. Su pregunta lo había dejado desconcertado.

-¿Un café?

-Sí. A mí me apetece una taza, ¿a ti no? -la sola idea de tomar café le revolvía el estómago, pero hacerlo le llevaría algún tiempo. Y Yue era muy educado; no vería nada raro en compartir una taza de café con ella.

-Bueno, sí. Eres muy amable, gracias.

Sakura le sonrió y se levantó de la escalera.

-¿Por qué no charlamos mientras lo preparo? Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que contarme. Solo espero que haya café; puede que haya olvidado comprarlo. Este verano ha hecho mucho calor. ¿Verdad? Me he vuelto una fanática del té helado.

-Sí, ha hecho mucho calor -dijo él, siguiéndola a la cocina-. Yo había pensado pasar una temporada en el chalet de Colorado. Debe de ser muy agradable en esta época del año.

Sakura encontró en un armario un paquete de café medio vacío; seguramente estaba tan rancio que resultaría intragable, pero aun así llenó cuidadosamente el recipiente con agua y lo colocó en la cafetera eléctrica; después, midió el café y lo puso en el filtro. La cafetera era lenta; tardaría al menos diez minutos en hacer el café. Los sonidos leves y siseantes que emitía resultaban muy tranquilizadores.

-Por favor, siéntate -dijo, indicándole una silla junto a la mesa de la cocina.

Él tomó asiento lentamente y luego colocó la pistola sobre la mesa. Sakura se obligó a no mirarla al girarse para sacar dos tazas del armario.

Después se sentó y sacó otra galleta salada del paquete que había llevado consigo; lo había dejado sobre la mesa poco antes, mientras recorría la casa encendiendo las luces. Tenía el estómago revuelto otra vez, quizá por la tensión más que por los efectos del embarazo.

-¿Quieres una galleta? -preguntó amablemente.

Él seguía observándola con una expresión entre melancólica y feroz.

-Te quiero a ti -musitó-. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme cuando te necesitaba tanto? Quise que volvieras conmigo. Todo habría salido bien. Te lo prometí. ¿Por qué te fuiste a vivir con ese bruto? ¿Por qué has tenido que engañarme así?

Sakura dio un respingo al sentir la súbita alteración de su voz.

El agradable rostro de Yue se estaba crispando de aquella forma espantosa que veía en sus pesadillas. El corazón empezó a martillearle contra las costillas tan penosamente que pensó que iba a marearse, pero de algún modo consiguió decir con aparente sorpresa:

-Pero, Yue, me habían cortado la electricidad. No esperarías que viviera aquí sin luz ni agua, ¿verdad?

El pareció de nuevo desconcertado por aquel inesperado giro de la conversación, pero solo momentáneamente. Al cabo de un instante, empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

-Ya no puedes seguir mintiéndome, mi amor. Sigues viviendo con él. No puedo entenderlo. Yo te lo ofrecí todo: lujos, joyas, viajes a París para ir de compras, pero huiste de mí para irte a vivir con un asqueroso ranchero que huele a vacas y caballos.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío al oír que la llamaba «mi amor». Tragó saliva, procurando reprimir el pánico que empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Si se dejaba vencer por el temor, no sería capaz de controlar a Yue. ¿Cuántos minutos le quedarían? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho?

-No sabía si querías que volviera -consiguió decir, a pesar de que tenía la boca tan seca que apenas podía formar las palabras.

El sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-Sí que lo sabías. Pero no querías volver. Te gusta lo que te da ese asqueroso ranchero, aunque podrías vivir como una reina. Sakura, querida, es tan repugnante que dejes que alguien como él te toque... Pero tú disfrutas, ¿verdad? ¡Es tan monstruoso!

Sakura reconoció los signos. Yue estaba poniéndose frenético. La rabia y los celos se apoderarían de él y pronto estallaría violentamente. ¿Cómo era posible que no comprendiera por qué prefería la virilidad limpia y fuerte y la pasión de Syaoran a su retorcida parodia del amor? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría? ¿Seis minutos?

-Llamé a tu casa -mintió, intentando aplacarlo-. Tu asistente me dijo estabas en Francia. Quería que vinieras a buscarme. Quería volver contigo.

El pareció sorprendido; la rabia desapareció súbitamente de su semblante. De repente, no parecía el mismo hombre.

-¿Querías... querías...?

Ella asintió, notando que parecía haberse olvidado de la pistola.

-Te echaba de menos. Lo pasábamos tan bien juntos, ¿verdad? -resultaba triste pensarlo, pero al principio se habían divertido mucho. Yue siempre tenía algo que mostrarle, y Sakura había creído que podía hacerle olvidar a Syaoran.

Algo de aquella alegría apareció de pronto en los ojos de Yue, en la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios.

-Yo pensaba que eras lo más maravilloso que había visto nunca -dijo suavemente-. Tu pelo era tan brillante y suave, y cuando me sonreías, me sentía como un gigante. Te habría dado el mundo entero. Habría matado por ti -sin dejar de sonreír, extendió la mano hacia la pistola.

¿Cinco minutos?

El fantasma del antiguo Yue se había desvanecido, y de pronto Sakura sintió lástima de él. Hasta ese momento, no había comprendido que estaba realmente enfermo. Algo en su mente se había torcido, y Sakura no creía que ningún psiquiatra, ni ninguna droga, pudiera curarlo.

-Éramos tan jóvenes -murmuró, deseando que las cosas hubieran sido distintas para el hombre al que conoció en otro tiempo. Ya apenas quedaba nada de él; solo algunos leves momentos de alegría que iluminaban sus ojos-. ¿Te acuerdas de June Bailey, la pelirroja bajita que se cayó del barco de West Conlan? Todos intentamos ayudarla a subir al barco, pero, no sé cómo, acabamos todos en el agua, salvo Tina. Ella no sabía navegar, así que se puso a gritar y llorar y nosotros empezamos a nadar como locos, intentando alcanzar el barco.

Cuatro minutos.

Él se echó a reír, recordando aquellos días alegres.

-Creo que el café ya está listo -murmuró Sakura, levantándose. Sirvió cuidadosamente dos tazas y las llevó a la mesa-. Espero que pueda beberse. A mí no se me da muy bien hacer café -aquello era mejor que decirle que el café estaba rancio porque desde hacía tiempo vivía en casa de Syaoran.

Él seguía sonriendo, pero tenía una mirada melancólica. Mientras Sakura lo observaba, una pátina de lágrimas comenzó a brillar en sus ojos grises. El plateado se había intensificado, ya no era solo un brillo. Entonces alzó la pistola.

-Te quiero tanto -dijo-. Nunca debiste permitir que ese hombre te tocara -lentamente, la apuntó con la pistola.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, pensó que llegado el momento tendría algo que decir, algo que hacer, alguna manera de refrenarlo. Pero su mente estaba en blanco.

De pronto ocurrieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

La puerta trasera se abrió bruscamente, impulsada por una patada que la arrancó de un solo golpe. Yue se giró y disparó. El tiro retumbó en todos los confines de la casa. Sakura gritó y se encogió, mientras dos hombres entraban por la puerta. El más alto se abalanzó sobre Yue, dándole un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra la mesa, reduciéndola a astillas.

Insultos y gritos llenaron el aire, junto con el estrépito de la madera rajándose; entonces sonó otro disparo. Sakura empezó a gritar el nombre de Syaoran una y otra vez, sabiendo que era él quien rodaba por el suelo abrazado a Yue, luchando por la pistola. Luego, súbitamente, la pistola se deslizó por el suelo y Syaoran se montó sobre Yue a horcajadas, golpeándole la cara con los puños.

El sonido de los golpes la hizo gritar de nuevo. Apartó una silla de una patada y se acercó a los dos hombres, tambaleándose. Eriol Hiragizawa y otro policía se abalanzaron sobre ellos al mismo tiempo para intentar separarlos, pero la cara de Syaoran era una máscara de rabia asesina dirigida contra el hombre que había tratado de matar a su mujer. Se liberó de ellos dando un rugido y siguió golpeando a Yue.

Después de un momento, y esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, Sakura, sollozando, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos por detrás y se apretó contra su espalda.

-Syaoran, no, por favor -le suplicó, llorando-. Está muy enfermo.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

Lentamente, dejó caer los brazos y se puso en pie, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que Sakura apenas podía respirar. Pero, en ese momento, respirar no le importaba. Solo le importaba abrazarlo y que la abrazara, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la de ella, mientras musitaba una extraña mezcla de juramentos y palabras de amor.

Los ayudantes del sheriff levantaron a Yue del suelo y le esposaron las manos a la espalda, guardando la pistola en una bolsa de plástico con precinto. Yue, con la nariz y la boca ensangrentadas, los miraba aturdido, como si no supiera quienes eran, ni quién era él. Y quizá no lo supiera.

Syaoran apretó la cabeza de Sakura contra su suya, viendo cómo los ayudantes del sheriff sacaban a Tsukishiro de la casa. Dios, ¿cómo había podido mantener Sakura la sangre fría, sentada a la mesa frente a aquel maníaco, sirviéndole un café? De solo pensarlo, se estremecía.

Pero ahora Sakura, su bien más preciado, estaba a salvo en sus brazos.

Le había dicho muchas cosas sobre su reputación de mujeriego y sobre las conquistas de su revoltoso pasado; incluso le había llamado rompecorazones. Pero la verdadera rompecorazones era ella, con su cabello castaño como la miel y sus ojos verdes y estivales, una castaña a la que nunca habría olvidado, aunque no hubiera vuelto a verla.

Por primera vez, creyó entender por qué estaba obsesionado Tsukishiro con ella, por qué había enloquecido al perderla. Él también habría enloquecido si hubiera perdido a Sakura.

-Envejecí veinte años de golpe cuando encontré tu nota -gruñó contra su pelo. Sakura se aferró a él.

-Llegaste antes de lo que esperaba -dijo, sollozando ligeramente-. Meiling debió de levantarse más temprano de lo habitual.

-No, fui yo quien se levantó. Me desperté y vi que no estabas en la cama. Empecé a buscarte por todas partes. Y, aun así, casi no llegamos a tiempo. Si Meiling hubiera encontrado la nota, tal vez habríamos llegado tarde.

Eriol Hiragizawa volvió a entrar y, suspirando, contempló la cocina revuelta. Luego sacó una taza del armario y se sirvió un café. Hizo una mueca al probarlo.

-Puaf, qué asco. Sabe cómo el del trabajo -ambos lo miraron. Parecía aún un poco soñoliento, y ciertamente no iba vestido de uniforme. Llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta y unas zapatillas de deporte sin calcetines-. Necesito que los dos hagan su declaración -dijo-. Aunque no creo que llegue a haber juicio. Por lo que he podido ver, no lo considerarán mentalmente capacitado.

-No -dijo Sakura en voz baja-. No lo está.

-¿Tenemos que declarar ahora mismo? -preguntó Syaoran-. Quiero llevarme a Sakura.

Eriol los miró a los dos. Sakura estaba lívida y Syaoran estaba hecho un desastre.

-No, pueden irse. Pasen esta tarde por la comisaría, a la hora que quieran.

Syaoran asintió y sacó a Sakura de la casa. Había llegado en la camioneta de Yamasaki. Alguien se llevaría el Mercedes más tarde.

El viaje de regreso al rancho fue corto y silencioso. Sakura salió aturdida de la camioneta, incapaz de creer que todo hubiera acabado. Syaoran la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la casa, abrazándola con fuerza. Sin decirle una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Meiling, que los miraba con perplejidad, la llevó directamente a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Depositó a Sakura sobre la cama como si pu diera romperse y luego, de repente, volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Podría matarte por asustarme de esa manera -masculló, aunque sabía que nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño. Sakura se acurrucó entre sus brazos-. Vamos a casarnos enseguida -dijo él con la voz enronquecida por el deseo-. Oí en parte lo que te dijo Yue, y puede que tenga razón en que no puedo darte todos los lujos que mereces, pero te juro por Dios que intentaré hacerte feliz. Te quiero demasiado para dejarte marchar.

-Yo nunca dije que quisiera marcharme a ninguna parte -protestó Sakura. ¿Casarse? ¿Quería casarse con ella? De repente, alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente que casi lo dejó sin aliento.

-Tampoco dijiste que quisieras quedarte.

-¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Esta es tu casa. Yo solo era una invitada.

-Al diablo con eso -dijo él-. Me estaba volviendo loco, preguntándome si eras feliz.

-¿Feliz? Estoy loca de felicidad. Tú me has dado algo que no tiene precio -arrugó la nariz, mirándolo-. He oído decir que, si se mezcla la sangre azul con la roja, salen unos bebés muy sanos.

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada ardiente.

-Bueno, espero que te gusten los niños, cariño, porque quiero tener cuatro.

-Me gustan mucho -dijo ella, tocándose la tripa-. Aunque este hace que me sienta un poco... mareada.

Él pareció confundido un instante, pero luego su mirada se deslizó por el cuerpo de Sakura. Su semblante adquirió una expresión de asombro, palideciendo levemente.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-Sí. Desde la noche que volviste de tu último viaje a Miami.

Él alzó la ceja derecha, recordando aquella noche. Luego, una lenta sonrisa distendió su boca, provocando que unos ligeros hoyuelos se le marcaran en las mejillas.

-Qué descuido por mi parte -dijo con visible satisfacción.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

-Quién sabe -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Puede ser. Dios sabe que me gusta la idea. ¿Y a ti?

Sakura extendió los brazos hacia él, y Syaoran la subió sobre sus rodillas, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella restregó la cara contra su pecho.

-Lo único que he querido siempre es que me quieras. Yo no necesito lujos. Me gusta trabajar en el rancho, y quiero reconstruir el mío, aunque nos casemos. Tener un hijo tuyo es... es maravilloso.

Syaoran apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabello, pensando en el terror que había sentido al leer su nota. Pero ahora Sakura estaba a salvo, era suya y nunca la dejaría marchar. Pasaría el resto de su vida intentando mimarla, y ella continuaría ignorando tranquilamente sus órdenes cada vez que se pusiera de mal humor, como hacía siempre. Tendrían una vida larga y apacible, anclada en el trabajo arduo y en unos hijos alegres y bulliciosos.

Serían felices.

…

El día de su boda amaneció luminoso y despejado, a pesar de que el día anterior Sakura se había resignado a celebrar la boda dentro de la casa. Pero el huracán que andaba por los alrededores, después de varios días de vagar por los aires como una abeja perdida, decidió por fin dirigirse hacia el oeste y las nubes se desvanecieron, dejando tras ellas un cielo limpio, de un azul profundo y despejado de todo vestigio de nubes.

Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír mientras se vestía.

Si había algo de verdad en la superstición que decía que daba mala suerte que el novio viera a la novia el día de la boda, Syaoran y ella tendrían una vida muy desgraciada. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no lo creía. Syaoran se había negado tajantemente a que durmiera en otro cuarto la noche anterior. Sakura dormiría con él, en el lugar que le correspondía, y se acabó.

Por él, la tradición podía irse al infierno, si significaba que debían dormir separados. Sakura lo comprendió, porque había notado que, desde la mañana que atraparon a Yue, procuraba no perderla de vista ni un momento.

La tranquilidad con que Syaoran aceptó al principio su futura paternidad había sido solo un espejismo. El peso de la noticia cayó sobre él durante la noche, y, cuando Sakura se despertó, vio que la estaba abrazando con fuerza contra su pecho y que, con la cara enterrada contra su pelo y el cuerpo tembloroso, no dejaba de murmurar una y otra vez:

-Un hijo. Dios mío, un hijo...

Con la mano le acariciaba el vientre como si no pudiera creer que dentro de su delgado cuerpo creciera un niño. A la mañana siguiente la noticia le pareció más real, porque ni siquiera las galletas saladas consiguieron aquietar el estómago de Sakura, y tuvo que sujetarla mientras vomitaba.

Algunas mañanas, Sakura se sentía perfectamente, pero otras se encontraba fatal. Esa mañana en particular, Syaoran le había metido una galleta en la boca antes de que abriera los ojos, así que Sakura se había quedado tumbada en sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados, masticando su «desayuno». Cuando se hizo evidente que aquella mañana sería de las buenas, el novio le hizo el amor a la novia, tierna y lentamente.

Hasta se estaban vistiendo juntos para la boda. Sakura lo miraba mientras él se abrochaba los gemelos con una mueca de satisfacción masculina en la boca. El corsé de encaje y el liguero de Sakura le habían parecido extremadamente eróticos, tanto que corrían el riesgo de llegar tarde a su propia boda.

-Necesito que me ayudes con la cremallera cuando acabes con eso -dijo ella.

Syaoran levantó la mirada, y una lenta sonrisa afloró a sus labios e iluminó sus ojos del color del chocolate fundido.

-Estás para comerte.

Ella se echó a reír.

-¿Significa eso que tendremos que posponer la boda hasta mañana?

La sonrisa de Syaoran se hizo más amplia.

-No, nos casaremos hoy -acabó de abrocharse los gemelos-. Date la vuelta.

Sakura se giró, y, al sentir los dedos cálidos de Syaoran, contuvo el aliento y se estremeció de placer. Él la besó en la nuca, abrazándola mientras el estremecimiento se convertía en una ondulación sensual. No habría cambiado la posibilidad de estar con ella esa mañana ni por todas las tradiciones del mundo.

El vestido de Sakura era de un amarillo pálido y frío, al igual que el velo que había elegido. Aquel color realzaba el brillo dorado de su pelo y la hacía resplandecer, aunque tal vez no fuera responsable del rubor de sus mejillas, ni del fulgor de sus ojos. Eso podía deberse al embarazo, o a la pasión. O quizá a la felicidad.

Syaoran le subió la cremallera cuidadosamente y luego se agachó para alisarle la falda. Se puso la chaqueta mientras ella se pintaba los labios.

-¿Listos? -preguntó ella, y por primera vez Syaoran percibió una nota de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Listos -dijo él con firmeza, tomándola de la mano. Sus amigos aguardaban en el patio; hasta la madre de Syaoran había llegado en avión desde Miami, un gesto que lo había sorprendido agradablemente.

Sin la sombra de Yue Tsukishiro cerniéndose sobre ella, Sakura había florecido en unos pocos días. Hasta que decidió enfrentarse a Yue, hacer algo de una vez por todas, no se dio cuenta de la carga que había llevado sobre los hombros. Los malos recuerdos habían constreñido su espíritu volviéndola desconfiada y temerosa, e incapaz de valorarse a sí misma. Pero se había enfrentado a él, y, al hacerlo, le había plantado cara al pasado. Ya no estaba indefensa, había dejado de ser una víctima de la violencia y las amenazas.

Pobre Yue. No podía remediar sentir pena por él, aunque hubiera convertido su vida en un infierno. Ante su insistencia, Syaoran y Eriol habían conseguido que Yue fuera sometido de inmediato a revisiones médicas, y los doctores no habían tardado mucho en llegar a un diagnóstico. Yue tenía una enfermedad cerebral degenerativa lenta e irreversible. Nunca mejoraría. Su estado iría empeorando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente muriera a edad temprana, sin reconocer a nada ni a nadie. Sakura no podía evitar tenerle lástima, porque en otro tiempo había sido un joven bueno y amable.

Syaoran la rodeó con los brazos, notando que su mirada se había ensombrecido. Él no compartía su compasión por Tsukishiro, aunque, quizá, con el tiempo, podría olvidar el instante en que apuntó a Sakura con la pistola. Quizá al cabo de varios siglos.

Syaoran le hizo levantar la cara y la besó, teniendo cuidado de no estropearle el maquillaje.

-Te amo -susurró.

Los ojos de Sakura recobraron su luz.

-Yo a ti también.

Él le colocó la mano en el hueco de su brazo.

-Vamos a casarnos.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y salieron al patio, donde los esperaban sus amigos y el sol brillaba resplandeciente, como si quisiera disculparse por haber amenazado con tormenta el día anterior.

Sakura miró al hombre alto que tenía a su lado; no era tan ingenua como para creer que no habría tormentas en el futuro, porque la arrogancia de Syaoran seguía crispándole los nervios, pero se sorprendió deseando las batallas que les quedaban por librar.

Lo peor había quedado atrás y, si el futuro les deparaba torbellinos y chubascos repentinos, ¿no era eso lo normal? Si tenía a Syaoran a su lado, podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**- **Pues ¿Que decir?... Espero que todas hayan quedado satisfechas con los golpes que Syao le dio a Yue... xD, espero que sean felices porque él solo tenía un ojo morado... y que hayan babeado mucho por Syaoran abrochándose el pantalón sin camisa (xD)..

**- **¿Qué tal Sakura? ¿Valiente o tonta? jajaja xD, para mí fue valiente... pero ps, si se arriesgo mucho sabiendo que esta embarazada xD

**- **¿Les gusto el final? ¿La boda?... :3

Y bueno, realmente espero que les haya gustado este desenlace... que hayan disfrutado toooda la historia, que les haya sacado una sonrisa, que les haya mejorado un día malo y alegrado más un día bueno, que no se hayan desesperado con las actualizaciones y que me perdonen la tardanza por este ultimo capítulo. Por mi parte yo si disfrute mucho adaptando esta genial novela y leyendo sus geniales reviews, me alegraron días y me sacaron muchas sonrisas y lo siguen y seguirán haciendo... simplemente quiero darles las GRACIAS por permanecer aquí y seguir la historia, por sus lindas palabras de animo y sus opiniones y... y... ya me puse sentimental xD... simplemente gracias aunque sea por solo pasar a leer. ^^

**En otras noticias... **xD, Ya saben que prometí epílogo, y si no... pues se los digo ahora jaja, habrá epílogo... no se cuando pero supongo que a más tardar estará en dos semanas a partir de hoy ^^... **Y ademas** estoy por comenzar una nueva adaptación, bueno es mas un ''basado en'' así que si quieren seguir leyendo algo de mis ocurrencias subiré el primer capítulo al mismo tiempo que el epílogo ;).

Ahora si para terminar... Gracias a Ross, Gaby, Hiinatha, Viviana Sanchez, Morena, Ariana, Karito, Mayiloza, Lfanycka, Mary Chan y a una personita que no dejo su nombre pero igual les agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron review sin tener cuenta en FF, :D. Y muchísimas gracias también a Sakura Tsukino Martínez por haberme dado la idea, el primer empujón para adaptar esta historia, sin ti no estaría escribiendo esto en este momento ^^.

**Gracias, y los espero en mis otras historias :D**


End file.
